Aftermath
by EtherealEternal
Summary: Dean and Sam had just watched Ellen and Jo give their lives so they could finally destroy Lucifer with the colt. But it didn't work. But Castiel believes that there is still one more option.
1. Last Option

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural

**Last Option**

Dean stared at the last picture of Jo and Ellen as it burned away in Bobby's fireplace

"What do we do now?" Sam asked awkwardly, knowing that it might seem insensitive to ask

Bobby didn't respond and Dean continued to stare into the fire. Castiel watched from the other side of the room and felt the despair – the Colt hadn't worked and they were almost out of options.

Dean turned and looked at Castiel "How come you failed to tell us there were 5 things in the world the Colt couldn't kill" Dean said aggressively, angry that Castiel did not know

"I was unaware that the Colt would not work, otherwise I would not have helped you on your insane pursuit to locate it" Castiel replied quite bluntly, "Even the demon Crowley believed that it would work"

Dean scoffed and replied "So much for all-knowing"

"Only God is all knowing" Castiel stated as Dean walked out of the house, Sam wanted to follow him but knew that Dean was better of mourning his losses alone, especially since he knew Dean blamed him for starting the apocalypse

Dean walked outside and leant up against his car, staring into the night sky. Thoughts kept coming into his head about how things would be if his father was still around, how things would be if Sam was never born. He felt guilty for having thoughts like that about his brother but couldn't help it, especially since Sam had betrayed him and helped Ruby to start the whole mess they were in.

"Who am I kidding, if it wasn't the apocalypse it would be something else" Dean said to himself not knowing that Castiel was standing next to him

"We must not give up hope" Castiel said, making Dean jump

"Dude….I told you to stop doing that!" Dean said frustrated

"I'm sorry but I thought I should talk to you about what we're going to do next" Castiel said

"Seriously Castiel – I'm not in the mood right now, it's been a rough day" Dean said

"It has been a rough day for us all, but I feel we need to think about our options" Castiel said, he wasn't about to give up hope just yet

"What options? The colt can't kill Lucifer and God sure as hell doesn't seem to be willing to come out from hiding and help" Dean said bluntly, although he was not about to let Michael take him as a vessel he felt that he had exhausted all their options, "And with the newest horseman, I don't think we're going to have much of a fighting chance"

Castiel sighed, "I still believe our best option is to find God"

"Yeah, you and about ten million other religious fanatics believe that will solve everything" Dean said, "If God cared, he wouldn't have gone into hiding, he would be out there kicking Lucifer's sorry ass all the way back to hell!"

"Perhaps there is something that is stopping him, either way he is our only option at this point" Castiel said, "My search for him has not been going well, and I have tried almost everything I can think of"

"What do you mean almost everything?" Dean asked surprised, "I thought you WERE trying EVERYTHING"

"There was one other option I considered, but I believe that it won't work" Castiel replied honestly

"Dude, this is the freaking apocalypse, you're meant to try EVERYTHING whether you think it will work or not" Dean said angrily, perhaps if Castiel had tried this earlier Ellen and Jo may still be alive, "I just watched more hunters die today for nothing, don't tell me you're holding back on me. What's this option you haven't bothered to try?"

"You're familiar with the myth that demons and other evil creatures cannot enter churches?" Castiel asked

"Yeah of course I am. Churches are meant to be hallowed ground but considering my father's priest friend was killed by Meg in one, I know it's a myth" Dean said

"Yes, but all myths stem from truth" Castiel said

"What are you getting at?" Dean asked

"Churches are considered Hallow Ground and low level demons generally cannot enter a church for this reason. However, there used to be a time when even the most powerful demon could not force his way into the large, important churches" Castiel stated, waiting for Dean's reaction

"How is that possible?" Dean asked curiously

"God is light and in him there is no darkness at all, God's light is the only thing that can defeat dark creatures or rather demons" Castiel replied, "The most important churches that harnessed God's light came to be known as Cathedrals, no demon, no matter how powerful could enter there"

"Yeah but HOW?" Dean asked, starting to get frustrated with Castiel beating around the bush

"Each Nun was entrusted with a necklace that carried a pendant made from the light of God, much like your necklace is able to find him" Castiel said

"I notice you still haven't given that thing back, I still feel naked" Dean said touching the place where his necklace used to fall

"Unfortunately, I have not finished with it and I believe that I know where we can find the light of God" Castiel stated

"Can it defeat Lucifer?" Dean asked

"I'm not sure whether or not it can defeat him, but if anything else it should help me to be able to finally locate God and it may be able to defeat the horsemen as they appear to be just as big of a threat as Lucifer" Castiel replied, "The nuns that were entrusted the necklaces were called cathedrals, since that is what they protected, but most of them were destroyed and their necklaces lost or buried"

"But you think you know where one is?" Dean asked

"I believe I know of a descendant of a cathedral that is in possession of this necklace" Castiel said, "But I do know believe that it would be possible to acquire the necklace from her"

"Her?" Dean asked, "You already know who this chick is? Do you know where?"

"I believe I do" Castiel stated

"Then why don't you go and ask her why she's not already using it to stop the apocalypse and to hand it over?" Dean asked, frustrated that Castiel did not seem to want to explore all his options

"Because I already have" Castiel said

"And?" Dean asked waiting for an explanation

"She said no" Castiel said

"That's it? You're an angel; you should be able to convince a nun to hand over a freaking necklace" Dean said "Does she even know what it does?"

"Yes" Castiel replied "And she's not a nun"

"Then what the hell is she?" Dean asked, confused as to who the descendant of a cathedral – a nun, could possibly be

"She's a hunter" Castiel said


	2. Search

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural

"Do you know her name?" Bobby asked curiously, wondering if he knew the hunter Castiel was talking about

"Yes but…" Castiel started to say before he was interrupted by Bobby

"Well dammit Castiel, we don't have time for this give us a name!" Bobby yelled frustrated from the day's events

"Her name is Faye, it means faith" Castiel said

"Wait….You're not talking about Faye Clark are you?" Bobby asked shocked

"You know her?" Dean asked

"Yeah you could say that" Bobby replied turning his wheelchair around and moving over to his desk

"Wait….I know that name from somewhere" Sam said, trying to think about where he saw it before "Faye Clark was in dad's old journal"

"What?" Dean asked, "Bobby, you and dad knew this chick?"

"You could say that" Bobby said, "If she is the one who has this light of god it makes a lot of sense"

"How?" Dean asked, wondering why Bobby or his father hadn't mentioned her before

"Your father and I couldn't figure out how she managed to kill so many demons, it was almost like she was untouchable" Bobby said, filling in the blanks "I knew there was something she wasn't telling anyone"

"Well if she's a hunter and she's got something as powerful as the light of god then how come she hasn't used it" Sam thought out loud, "I mean it's the apocalypse, all hunters have been fighting this"

"That's exactly why John and I never trusted her, she wasn't a hunter because she wanted to protect people, she wasn't a hunter because some injustice had been done to her, she was just a hunter" Bobby said, "It's like she did it for fun"

"What's wrong with that?" Dean asked, thinking about how fun hunting used to be for him

"What's wrong with that, are you kidding me boy" Bobby said turning to face Dean, "This girl put not only herself but others in danger hunting down things for fun, she almost got your father and I killed while we were trying to hunt this demon, using us as bait"

"This girl tricked you and dad? Okay now I really have to meet her" Dean said light-heartedly

"How old is she anyway?" Sam asked

"She'd be about your age Sam" Bobby replied, "Though she's been hunting a lot longer then you have"

"So all we have to do is go and find her and ask her to lend us her necklace" Sam said

"It's not going to be that easy" Bobby said, "She doesn't trust anyone and besides that she's not to be trusted"

"She's not too fond of angels either" Castiel said, "Although it may be possible that the others have already tried to take the necklace from her to prevent her from finding God"

"Would Lucifer know about this?" Sam asked curiously, wanting to know exactly what they would be up against if they tried to find this girl

"He would know of the existence of cathedrals, but I doubt he would know of there being one left" Castiel replied, "At the moment this is our best option, if anything the light of god might be enough to crush the rising of the horsemen"

"I think it's a long shot" Bobby said, "But who knows, maybe she'll be willing to help since the world is just about coming to an end"

"What do we do?" Dean asked, relying on Bobby's advice

"Try and find her" Bobby replied, "We don't have any other options right now"

"I know where she is" Castiel said, "But I'm afraid I can't come with you, she knows who I am, the moment she sees me she'll run"

"Run? I thought this chick was fearless" Dean said shocked that a hunter would run from an angel

"It's not a matter of being fearless, she knows what I am after and she doesn't want it to be found" Castiel replied, "She's in Worcester, Massachusetts"

"She must live there" Bobby said, "That's where she was the last time I saw her"

"How do we find her?" Dean asked

"She has a tattoo of a Celtic cross on her right hand wrist" Castiel said

"Alright Sam, get your things together" Dean said, starting to walk towards the door

"Dean" Bobby said, wheeling himself towards him "Be careful of this girl, if she's anything like she was when I knew her you're going to have to watch your step"

"Relax Bobby, she's just a chick, what could she possibly do" Dean said

"We'll be careful Bobby" Sam said reassuringly, picking up his bag and heading outside with Dean

Dean and Sam had been driving for a couple of days and had finally reached Worcester, they booked into the cheapest hotel they could find and Sam had set up his laptop, looking at all the churches in the area.

"I found a couple" Sam said, standing up

"Well then let's go" Dean said, getting up and walking out the door

They located the first church and went inside

"So what are we going to say to her when we find her?" Sam asked curiously, wondering what their game plan was

"We ask for her necklace and if she says no we try and snatch it" Dean said confidently, "Did I mention I hate churches"

"Why would you hate churches" Sam said looking around

"They're so high and mighty, it makes me sick all people do in here is complain and pray for something they want to happen instead of doing anything about it" Dean stated

"True. But I mean who knows we both know for a fact that there is a god, maybe he helps people out once in a while" Sam said honestly

"Are you kidding me Sam?" Dean asked, stopping in his tracks, "Lucifer's running around and God went into hiding, how could you possibly think that son of a bitch has any intention of helping anyone when he won't even try and stop the apocalypse"

"Can I help you boys?" A priest asked, walking up to them as they were arguing

"No father thank you" Sam said

"Actually you might be able to help us" Dean said, "We're looking for an old friend of ours, Faye"

The priest looked at them with worry in his eyes, "Why?" he asked

"We're just looking for her father, any information you could give us would be great" Sam said trying to smile and be polite

The priest reached into his robes and pulled out a bottle, quickly taking the lid off and throwing the water inside at both Dean and Sam

"What the hell" Dean snapped, wiping the water away from his eyes

"You're not demons?" The priest asked shocked

"Do we look like demons to you!" Dean snapped right back, Sam glared at Dean for being so rude

"You know about demons?" Sam asked

"I'm a priest" The priest replied, "Are you angels?"

"No, no we're not angels" Sam said reassuringly, "We're actually hunters, we're just looking for Faye because we want to talk to her, do you know where she is?"

"No I don't" The priest replied turning around and walking away

"If he didn't know where she was, why the hell did he spray holy water in our faces?!" Dean said angrily turning around to walk out of the church

"Demons must have come here looking for her in the past" Sam said

"Or even the present" Dean stated

Dean and Sam checked out 4 more churches by the time it became dark, Dean was getting out of his car and walking into a bar when Bobby called his mobile

"Yeah Bobby" Dean answered

"Have you found her yet?" Bobby asked

"No, we searched the churches in town and after 3 sprays of holy water and one attack with salt we can't say we have any idea where she is" Dean replied

"Holy water and salt?" Bobby asked chuckling

"Don't' ask" Dean said, "Look I'm tired, I'm going to get a drink relax a little and try and find this chick in the morning, no-one's talking to us about her it's like she's a ghost"

"It's a small town Dean, it shouldn't be that hard" Bobby said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Dean said as he hung up the phone

"Bobby?" Sam asked

"Yeah, he thinks we should have found her by now" Dean said, "Pain in the ass"

Sam sat down at a table and opened up his laptop

"Dude, do you really have to do that here, it makes me look like a nerd" Dean said

"How? You're not the one on the laptop" Sam said

"Yeah but as if any of the girls here are going to want to talk to the guy sitting with the nerd with the laptop" Dean stated honestly, "I'm getting a drink do you want one"

"No thanks" Sam said, researching away

Dean walked up the bar "Just a beer" he said to the bartender. He looked across the bar and saw a woman in a short black dress with long brown hair sitting at the end and took his beer and walked up to her. "Hi there" he said, smiling. The woman looked up at him and appeared to show no emotion.

"I'm new here in town, what beautiful things can you recommend to see, besides you that is" Dean said cheesily

"If I were you I'd leave, this town is pretty boring" The woman said, picking up her glass and drinking the last of it, as she put the glass back on the bar bench Dean happened to notice her right wrist and spotted a Celtic cross tattoo on it.

"_Faye_" Dean thought to himself, surprised that after a day of looking he had stumbled across the woman he had been searching for, he looked over at the necklace she was wearing and saw how unique it was, "_That has to be the light of god_"

"Hey" Faye said, waking Dean up from his thoughts, "You haven't seen a woman's chest before"

Dean realised that Faye had thought he was staring at her chest when he was actually observing her necklace "Oh no I wasn't…." Dean started to say before he was cut off by Faye

"Word of advice, next time you want to charm a girl, don't spend the whole time staring at her rack" Faye said abruptly as she stood up and placed a bill on the bar bench, she gave Dean one last dirty look before walking out of the bar.

Dean quickly went over to Sam and grabbed his arm, "I found her let's go"

"What?" Sam asked confused, you mean that woman you made a fool out of yourself at the bar

"I saw her tattoo" Dean replied trying to get Sam to get up

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, gathering his laptop and standing up

"We're going to follow her" Dean said, running out of the bar. He went outside and saw Faye disappear around the side of the bar and quickly went after her, Sam was not far behind. Faye continued to walk through the car park and Dean turned his head just for a moment to see where Sam was but by the time he turned his head again she was gone, "Dammit" Dean said frustrated as he walked over to the last place he had seen Faye, still looking around trying to see her.

He felt a gun press up against his head, "Who are you?" Faye asked

"Whoa, take it easy I just want to talk to you" Dean replied, putting his hands up in the air

"I'm going to send you right back to hell" Faye said, cocking the gun

"Dean!" Sam yelled, running towards them, "Let him go"

"Dean?" Faye stated in shock, she lowered her gun, "And I suppose you would be Sam"

Dean put his hands down and turned around to face Faye, "Yeah"

Faye slapped Dean in the face and Sam pointed his gun at her

"What the hell was that for!" Dean yelled, holding his cheek and looking at her

"I owed your father one of those, but considering he's not around I figured you'd do" Faye said, looking at Sam "Relax cow boy, you're not going to need that"

Faye took a pair of keys out of her bag and started walking towards her car

"Don't you even know why we're looking for you?" Dean asked walking with her, Sam followed

"Well number one I never really cared for the business of the Winchester's and number two I know Castiel is your little errand boy" Faye said, "You may as well drive back and tell him he's not getting what he wants"

"Don't you want to do everything you can to stop this apocalypse" Sam said, Faye quickly turned around, pulled out her gun and placed it right against Sam's forehead

"Hey!" Dean yelled, holding up his gun at her, "What the hell are you doing!?"

Faye stepped closer to Sam, just inches away from his face

"If you want me to do everything I can to stop this apocalypse from happening, which for the record you started, I may as well just blow your brains out right here, then Lucifer will never be able to take control of his true vessel" Faye said, "If that's what you want Sam I can do it right here right now"


	3. Deal

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural. Please review!!

Sam looked at Faye confused, wondering how she knew about Lucifer's vessel

"How did you know that?" Sam asked

"Faye" Castiel said, appearing out of nowhere, Faye rolled her eyes, "This isn't going to solve anything"

Faye looked at Sam and lowered her gun, "I am really getting sick of seeing you around"

"You don't know the half of it" Dean said, lowering his gun as well

"Dean" Sam said, getting angry that Dean was not helping the situation

"To be honest with you, we have no other choice the light of God is our only other option" Castiel said

"Really?" Faye asked rhetorically turning around and unlocking her car and opening the door

"Wait…you own a Ferrari?" Dean asked impressively

"Dean!" Sam snapped

"It's the apocalypse Faye and I'm asking for your help" Castiel said stepping closer to her

Faye slammed her car door and turned around the face him, "You know why the light of God was given to humans Castiel?"

"So that the bearers of it could use to it protect in times of need" Castiel said

"No, it was given to humans because God knew from experience that it was possible for angels to turn their back on not only human kind but on God himself" Faye said angrily, "And if you think that I owe some responsibility to a couple of amateur run-and-gun hunters and angels who abandon their own god and force him out of heaven you're wrong"

"Look we're not saying this isn't our fault but we're asking for your help" Sam said, "And if you want to watch the world go to hell that's fine but we're going to do everything we can to save it"

"The light of God can't save you" Faye said

"No but it can help us find the one person who can" Castiel said

"It's obvious we're wasting out ti…" Dean was saying before he was interrupted by Faye holding up her hand to tell him to stop talking, "What?"

Faye looked around the parking lot with a strange look in her eyes, "I have to go" Faye said abruptly, jumping in her car and speeding off

"Wow that chick is a bitch but she has a nice car" Dean said

"What are we supposed to do now?" Sam asked

"I don't know" Castiel replied

"Well that's just great" Dean said, "I'm going inside for another drink"

Dean and Sam stayed at the bar for another hour or so, wondering what they were going to do next before retiring to their hotel to sleep

Sam woke suddenly to Dean shaking his shoulder, "What? What's wrong?" Sam asked

"What's wrong is we're wasting our time here, we're going" Dean said, turning to his bed and packing his bag, "We need to find a way to get to Lucifer, I'm not wasting my time trying to convince some chick to give us something that isn't even going to help destroy him"

"But Dean if Castiel is right and this light of God is a sure thing then it really is the only thing we've got" Sam stated getting out of bed

"Yeah he also said my necklace might help, I've felt naked ever since he took that thing and I've never gotten it back" Dean said, he walked over to the fridge to get a drink and looked out the window at his car, "Son of a bitch"

Dean opened the door and walked outside to his car, Sam followed wondering what was wrong to see Faye sitting on Dean's boot

"Hey, you're going to ruin the suspension" Dean said annoyed, "You mind getting off"

"Wow you sure know how to make a girl feel special" Faye said, jumping off and standing with her hands on her hips

"What do you want?" Sam asked curiously

"I don't want anything with you" Faye replied

"Then what do you want?" Dean asked

"I want to talk to your angel" Faye said

"Why?" Sam asked, Faye glared angrily at Sam and ignored him

"You got a way of contacting him or not?" Faye asked Dean. Dean looked over at Sam as he took out his cell phone

"Cas, Faye wants to talk to you" Dean said, "Cas"

Dean hung up the phone because he wasn't getting a reply

"What do you want?" Castiel asked, appearing suddenly behind Dean

"You're disconnected from the big house right?" Faye asked

"I am" Castiel said, "Why?"

"Can you still cast an _**Enochian**_sigil into someone?" Faye asked

"I can" Castiel said, "But how did you…"

"I have a proposal for you, Dean and….him" Faye said, cutting him off

"What is your problem with me?" Sam asked confused and stepping forward

"Apart from the fact you started the apocalypse" Faye stated, looking back over at Castiel, "I'm not going to give you the necklace right now"

"Then why am I here?" Castiel asked, "I could be looking for him right now"

"With what? There are other things out there but nothing is as strong as the light of God, it's the only earthly connection to him, if I give it to you, it will make it a lot easier" Faye said

"Why do you want to help us all of a sudden?" Dean asked, "Yesterday you seemed hell bent on throwing what you have in our face"

"I don't want to help you, I want you to help me" Faye stated honestly, "I'm hunting a demon and the crafty son of a bitch has slipped off my radar"

"So what?" Dean asked, "Bobby made you seem like such a good hunter why don't you find him yourself?"

"I may be good but three hunters and an angel are better than one good hunter" Faye replied

"Who's the demon?" Dean asked

"He's a pain in the ass and he took something from me" Faye replied, "And I want him to pay for it"

"So you want us to help you kill him?" Dean asked

"No, I want you to help me find him I'll deal with him on my own" Faye said, "And I want an _**Enochian**_sigil, I don't want you or any other angels popping in on me unannounced, if you do those 2 things for me…I'll give you the necklace"

Dean looked over at Castiel, "It sounds like a fair deal and at least we get to hunt something" Dean said

"Step forward" Castiel said holding his hand out, Faye stepped forward and pressed his hand to her chest, Faye squinted in pain, "It's done"


	4. Prepared

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural. **Please review**!

* * *

"You did _what_?" Bobby asked, almost hanging up on Dean

"All we have to do is help her find a demon and she'll give Castiel what he wants" Dean said, picking up his beer from the hotel room table and taking a sip

"It sounds like all she wanted was the Enochian sigil" Bobby said, shaking his head, "Dean I'm warning you and Sam you can't trust her"

"I know Bobby but what other choice did we have huh?" Dean said, "I'm not going to sit around and wait for Lucifer to destroy the world and since the colt didn't work I don't see what other choice they have"

"And I'm guessing the fact that you're going to be demon hunting with an attractive young woman isn't one of the reasons you said yes" Bobby said rolling his eyes

"Look the fact that she's hot….._**really**_ hot is irrelevant" Dean said, looking over at Sam

"What demon are you hunting?" Bobby asked

"We're not sure yet" Dean replied

"You mean to tell me you said yes without knowing what you're going up against?!" Bobby yelled, "How stupid are you boy?!"

"Bobby relax, she just went somewhere to get something and she's going to come back here and let us knowing what we're up against okay" Dean said, wondering why Bobby was getting so angry

"Somewhere to get something? Do you boys really understand what you're getting yourself into?" Bobby asked, getting increasingly concerned about Dean and Sam's welfare with Faye

"Bobby like I said we have no choice, we have no other options and Faye really seems to know a lot about what's going on already" Dean said, "Besides, I'm dying for some old fashioned demon hunting here"

"What does Castiel think?" Bobby asked

"He pretty much disappeared after carving that thing into Faye but considering that's what he did he seems to agree with it" Dean replied

"You mean he's not there?" Bobby asked

"Castiel can't really help much at the moment, and he's still using my necklace to try and find some trace of God somewhere in this world but with faye's he'd have a better chance" Dean said

"Just be careful and Dean, don't trust her" Bobby said

"Never said I did" Dean replied, "I'll let you know what we're doing when she comes back"

As Dean hung up the phone there was a knock at the door

"Speak of the devil" Sam said, standing up and walking over to the door

"Dude….that's not even remotely appropriate considering what we're facing here" Dean said, jumping a little at the word 'devil'

"Sorry" Sam said, opening the door to see Faye standing there with a bunch of files in her hands, "Hi"

Faye didn't say a word to Sam and pushed past him as she walked in, placing her files down on the table

"Nice to see you too" Sam said, shaking his head and closing the door

"What the hell is all this?" Dean asked, flipping through one of the files wondering why Faye brought reading material

"Everything I have on the demon I'm hunting" Faye replied, sitting down

Dean looked over the file and started to admire the high heels, shorts and singlet that Faye had changed into

"Ahem" Sam said, picking up one of the files, "Who exactly are we going after"

Faye looked up at him adamant not to say a word, Sam became frustrated and slammed the file down on the table

"Look, I really don't care what you think of me but if you want _OUR_ help you're going to have to get over it and learn to work with me because I'm sure as hell not going to chase a demon you can't catch when you can't even tell me his name!" Sam yelled

"Whoa Sammy Boy slow down there" Dean said, "just relax alright"

"How did you even know how the apolocolypse started anyway!?" Sam yelled, Faye didn't say anything to him and Sam turned his back to walk away

"He told me" Faye said, Sam turned around surprised that Faye had said something

"Who told you?" Sam asked

"Belial" Faye replied, picking up the file Sam just had, she opened it to a page and handed it to him

"Belial?!" Dean asked, almost dropping the file in his hands, "As in the chief of all demons!?"

"There's a chief?" Sam asked, wondering how Dean knew who he was

"Have you come across him before?" Faye asked

"In a whole other world" Dean said, continuing to look through the file, trying not to think about his time spent in hell

"Exactly how powerful is this demon?" Sam asked

"He's one of the most powerful there is, but just like any other demon all you have to do is capture him in a devils trap and kill the son of a bitch" Faye said

"This is a pretty big task all for a necklace" Dean said

"Hey if you two aren't up to it that's fine, you can keep your dresses on and have your little tea party, I could be using this time to look for him" Faye said, standing up

"Are you always such a smart ass?" Dean asked

"Are you always such a girl?" Faye snapped back smirking

"All I said was it's a pretty big ask" Dean said

"And the light of God isn't" Faye stated

"Touche…." Dean said, looking back down at the file, "How did you lose him?"

"He wasn't around much before the apocalypse started so every town he went to it was easy to track him because of the signs he left" Faye said, looking around the room cautiously, "But since then…"

"There's so many apocalypse signs you don't know what's apocalypse and what's Belial" Sam said

"Bingo" Faye replied, "I figured Castiel would be able to help me out in that department and you boys would be able to help me track him, find him and capture him"

"How long have you been tracking him?" Sam asked, looking at all the information Faye had on Belial

"Four years" Faye said

"Four years!?" Dean exclaimed, "The apocalypse hasn't been going on that long how the hell haven't you captured him yet?"

"How long did it take your father to find the yellow eyed demon?" Faye asked, Dean and Sam just looked at her and said nothing

"That's what I thought" Faye said, she walked over to the fridge and took out a beer, "Besides did I mention he's a _**really**_ powerful demon?"

"How did you know our father?" Sam asked curiously

Faye rolled her eyes, "Are we going to sit here and give each other our life stories or are we going to actually concentrate on finding this guy so you can have what you want?"

"I'll call Cass" Dean said, smirking

* * *

"Where the hell is she going" Dean though out loud, driving with Sam in his Impala, following Faye's Ferrari into town

"The chief of all demons?" Bobby asked shocked, "Are you kidding me boy?"

"Bobby we didn't really have much of a choice" Sam said on the phone, looking over at Dean who was driving

"Do you understand who this guy is? He's the demon of hostility - this guy is powerful" Bobby said, "Where are you going now?"

"Actually we don't know" Sam said, wondering the same thing himself

"What have I told you boys about knowing what you're getting into before you get into it" Bobby said, shocked that the boys were taking such a leap of faith

"Yeah I know Bobby but she's told us everything we need to know about the demon and honestly I think this is our best hope at this point" Sam said, "It's not like we're going up against Lucifer"

Bobby felt a chill go down his spine hearing that name, "Just be careful"

"Will do" Sam said, hanging up the phone

"He's not happy?" Dean asked

"Nope" Sam replied, putting the phone in his pocket, "Where are we going?"

Dean was about to reply when he noticed Faye was turning into the car park of the first church they visited

"Apparently to church" Dean said, "Great, I get to have holy water sprayed in my face by a priest again"

Faye parked her car, got out and watched as Dean parked his car next to hers

"What the hell are we doing here?" Dean asked, getting out of the car, "I'm really not in the mood to get holy water thrown in my face again"

Faye laughed, "Who did that? Father Collins?"

"No, his wannabe nun with the pole up her ass" Dean said, closing his door and locking the car as Sam got out

"Wannabe huh" Faye said, smirking and walking into the church. Dean and Sam reluctantly followed.

"Oh great" Dean said, as he walked in and saw the 'wannabe nun' that had sprayed holy water in his face and accused him of being a demon, "Faye seriously what the hell are we doing here"

"Faye" The woman Dean was looking at said as she walked over to them

"Hi Mum" Faye replied, smiling as she looked at Dean's reaction

"Mum?" Dean asked

"And who are these boys? They were asking about you" Faye's mother asked looking at Dean and Sam

"I know. Um…" Faye mumbled, looking over at Sam and Dean with worry in her eyes

"Hi ma'am, I'm Sam and this is Dean" Sam said, trying to put on a smile

"Oh" Faye's mother said seeming to be uninterested in them all of a sudden

"I just came to let you know I'm heading out of town again" Faye said

"What on earth are you hunting this time?" Faye's mother asked

"Oh you know, the usual" Faye said, trying not to give her mother too much information, "And Dean and Sam are helping me out on this one"

"If you insist on being reckless with your life can you at least go and light a candle and say a prayer so God will keep you safe" Faye's mother said. Faye nodded her head and walked to the pews to pray. Dean and Sam looked at Faye's mother uncomfortably

"I light a candle for your father every day" Faye's mother said, breaking the awkward silence

"You knew him?" Sam asked

"He came in here once looking for Faye" Faye's mother said, "Seemed like a good man, well for a hunter anyway"

"I take it you don't like hunters" Dean said

"I don't see why people would willingly put themselves and the ones they love in constant danger" Faye's mother said, "Ever since Faye started hunting I've had to keep a bottle of holy water with me no matter where I went just in case"

"But surely with what Faye's possesses you wouldn't worry too much" Sam said, "I mean she's protected"

"What do you mean?" Faye's mother asked

"Her necklace, I thought that it would have protected her from almost everything" Sam replied confused as to why Faye's mother was asking

"How do you know about that?" Faye's mother asked, growing increasingly angry

"Oh, she told us" Sam said unwittingly, knowing that he probably shouldn't have said anything at all

"Excuse me" Faye's mother said excusing herself to go and talk to Faye

"Wait outside?" Sam asked as he watched Faye's mother make a B-line for Faye. Dean nodded.

Dean and Sam walked outside and waited next to Dean's car.

"What do you think about what Bobby said?" Sam asked, "About not trusting her?"

"In my experience Sammy it's best not to trust anyone" Dean replied honestly, "As long as she holds up her end of the deal it should be fine"

"And Belial?" Sam asked

"What about him?" Dean asked

"Bobby's worried about us going up against him" Sam replied

"That's the beauty of the deal Sam" Dean said, "We don't have to go up against him, just help Faye find him we get the stupid necklace, we're on our way and she'll do the rest"

Dean looked up to see Faye walking quickly out of the church

"Your mother not happy?" Dean asked

"Next time, just be quiet and don't tell anyone anything" Faye replied

At that moment Dean's phone rang and he answered it to hear Bobby's voice

"Bobby?" Dean asked, wondering why Bobby had called

"You boys should come up here" Bobby said, "I rang a friend and if you are going to go through with this deal you have with Faye he thinks he can help"

"He a hunter?" Dean asked

"No, he's a priest" Bobby replied

"And you think he can help us?" Dean asked

"Absolutely" Bobby replied

"Thanks Bobby" Dean said, hanging up the phone, "Let's go"

"Where?" Faye asked curiously

"Bobby says he's got someone who can help" Dean said

"Great" Faye said sarcastically

"Is that a problem?" Dean asked

"Oh I'm not the one who's going to have a problem" Faye said, getting into her car and starting it

Dean shook his head and got into his car

"This is going to be interesting" Sam said smirking


	5. Hunting

Dean looked in the review mirror as he was driving, staring at the hospital gowns he and Sam had worn during their stay in the mental hospital

"Dean?" Bobby asked, on the other end of the mobile Dean had been talking into, "Are you there boy?"

"Yeah Bobby sorry" Dean replied, looking back at the road in front of him

"How's Martin?" Bobby asked

"Well I can see why he checked himself in there, but safety-wise he's okay now, we nailed the bitch that was sucking all the patients dry" Dean said, "Did you see Faye?"

"No, she never turned up here" Bobby said, "But the priest I spoke to said he's heard from her, I don't think she really needed your help or mine on this one"

"I don't think she was very happy we had to take a detour but she didn't exactly offer to help us either" Dean said, "We'll try and find her when we get there, we shouldn't be too long"

"Alright, well stop by when you get here and I'll catch you up" Bobby said

"Yep" Dean replied rather distracted, still thinking about what an effect the mental hospital had had on him and Sam

Dean hung up the phone and looked over at Sam who was sound asleep in his chair and started to think about what Sam had said about the rage building up inside him. Dean was angry too, losing his father, hunting Lucifer and the weight on his shoulders being Michael's vessel.

"_It's not fair_" Dean thought to himself, remembering how the imaginary psychiatrist the Wraith had materialised in his mind had asked: when was the last time he was in a long term relationship. He sighed remembering what he had told Sam, to bottle everything up and bury it and that's exactly what he did. Now relaxed a little Dean looked at his mobile and found Faye's mobile number and tried to call it but it was engaged. "_Great, now we just have to find her_"

"You took your time" Bobby said, wheeling himself away from the door to let Sam and Dean in

"It wasn't easy" Sam said

"But we're here now right" Dean said, "So who is this priest you say knows something?"

"Father Morgan, runs a catholic church not far from here" Bobby said, "I was asking him if he's noticed anything lately, anything out of the ordinary and he said over the last week he's had people coming to confession professing enormous amounts of guilt"

"Isn't that what confession is for?" Sam asked

"Well this is where it gets a little different, he said it is usual for people to be guilty but that they're professing way too much guilt, he had a housewife in there the other day telling him that she felt guilty because she hadn't been able to pick her children up from school because of work and they had to take the bus home, Father Morgan had to talk her out of suicide"

"What does that have to do with Belial?" Dean asked

"Belial is not only the chief of all demons, he's the angel of hostility, his sole purpose is to bring about wickedness and spread guilt" Bobby said, "And the church Father Morgan is at has been vandalised five times this week, he's never had problems with vandalism before"

"What's that?" Sam asked, looking over at papers and maps that were pinned to the lower part of the wall, with red dots marking some parts of the map

"Well since I can't help you hunt I've been trying to find Belial amongst all the apocalypse things happening" Bobby said, pointing at the red dots, "These are churches that have been either severely damaged by vandalism or completely destroyed. The books boast about Belial's love of pollution of the sanctuary"

"You mean destroying churches" Dean said

"Hang on" Sam said, walking outside to the car and taking one of the files Faye gave him out of the back seat. He flipped through the pages as he walked back inside Bobby's house and showed Bobby the page he remembered seeing before.

Bobby looked down at the file and saw newspaper articles about churches being burned down and destroyed or vandalised with satanic symbols. There was also a map with the positions of the churches marked

"Okay, if I'm reading this right Belial is closer than we thought" Bobby said looking over at the wall he had gathered all of his information on, "Look at this article"

Sam and Dean both looked at the article Bobby was pointing to and saw that it started with guilty confessions and then vandalism and it all ended with a church being burned down….with people inside

"Guilt and wickedness" Bobby thought out loud

"What?" Dean asked

"I think I know what he does, he makes people feel more guilty then they should have too, messes with their heads and makes them take it out on the church, themselves and their family" Bobby replied, "Sick son of a bitch"

At that moment they saw a flash of headlights as a car pulled up out the front of Bobby's place

"Expecting someone?" Dean asked

"Yeah, right" Bobby replied, reaching under the nearest table and pulling out a shotgun. He wheeled himself to the door and opened it, pointing the gun outside to see Faye getting out of her Ferrari.

"So much for not turning up" Dean said, watching as Faye closed the door and saw Bobby pointing the shotgun at her

"Well, Hello to you too Bobby long time no see" Faye said, walking to the front door, she looked down at Bobby and noticed the fact that he was in a wheel chair, "What's with the chair?"

"Get in here smartass" Bobby said unimpressed with her attitude, lowering his gun, turning his chair around and wheeling himself back to the lounge room where the map was stuck on the wall

Dean looked at Faye, noticing her impressively toned abs shown off by her middrift top

"You two help your friend?" Faye asked, walking past Dean and smiling as she noticed him checking her out

"Yeah we sorted it out" Sam said looking at Dean and realising he hadn't noticed anything because he was still looking. As Faye walked past Dean noticed a tattoo on the small of her back. It was a Celtic protection symbol surrounded by a pair of angel wings

"How many tattoos do you have?" Dean asked curiously

"A few more" Faye replied, looking at the pattern Bobby had laid out on the wall

"Can I see them?" Dean asked with a smirk on his face

"Only if you're lucky" Faye replied, winking at him. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean

"Can we please concentrate on the problem here" Bobby said, "I don't exactly like what's going on in my own backyard"

"Looks like you've pretty much got it figured out old man" Faye said impressed

"Okay, my friends can call me that, and you may have called John that but you certainly won't be calling me anything other than Bobby and even that's a stretch" Bobby said, growing increasingly annoyed

"Okay…." Dean said, trying to break the awkwardness of the moment

"Basically we've got his pattern down" Sam said, "From what the information you've given us says and what we've heard from the priest we figure he's torturing people and then will eventually burn down the church right?"

"Possibly" Faye said

"What do you mean possibly? That's what he does isn't it" Dean said

"You didn't read about the nets did you" Faye said smiling

Faye smiled and shook her head as she started to explain, "Belial is one of the most powerful demons that's why he's the chief and in the past people used to say that Belial had three nets, Fornication, Wealth and Pollution of the Sanctuary"

"So basically things he gets off on" Dean said

"Basically" Faye replied

"Wait, fornication?" Sam asked, "Please don't tell me he does what I think he does"

"Yeah because that's just grose" Dean said

"I highly doubt it, it would be describing the Christian meaning of fornication, sexual immorality, lust, desire all that stuff considered bad by the laws of Leviticus" Bobby said

"You know your bible" Faye said

"For hunting purposes only" Bobby replied, "Before this angel and Lucifer nonsense I had no idea whether the big man existed or not"

"In the sense of Belial it's not describing sex, Belial loves to prey on couples especially wealthy religious couples" Faye said

"Thus the sex, wealth and destroying churches affiliations" Sam said

"How come you needed our help, it seems you've got it all figured out" Dean said

"Although I'm extremely good at what I do since Lucifer arose from his cage in hell there's been a lot of churches being attacked and Belial hasn't done something like this since Lucifer rose" Faye replied, "Bastard went AWOL"

"Well he is the chief demon, I'm guessing Lucifer would've wanted him or he would've rushed to his side" Sam said

"Well I'm guessing since he raised Death Lucifer's been a little busy for his head demon" Faye said, running her fingers through her hair

"Wait…we didn't tell you about that" Sam said

"You feel like explaining yourself?" Bobby asked, growing increasingly suspicious of the things Faye seemed to know. Bobby took a bottle from the table and threw it to Faye and she caught it

"What the hell is this?" Faye asked

"Drink it" Bobby said

Dean and Sam looked over at Bobby

"Bobby…." Dean said

"Did you boys bother to check whether or not she was a demon" Bobby said, "Please tell me you made her drink holy water" Bobby said

Dean and Sam looked at each other not knowing what to say

"Alright, everybody relax" Faye said, "I'll…"

"Drink the damn water" Bobby said

Faye cocked her eyebrow up at him, took the lid of and drank the water, but she didn't just take a sip she sculled the entire bottle right in front of them. She put the lid back on and threw the bottle back to Bobby

"You've really got to relax a little" Faye said, picking up the file Sam had left on the table and walking out the door

"Bobby don't you think Castiel would have noticed if she was a demon" Dean said

"You can never be too careful, especially with her" Bobby said

Dean walked out the front door and followed Faye to the car, she had just opened the front door and thrown the file in when Dean caught up with her

"Where are you going?" Dean asked

"Well now that you know I'm not a demon I'm going to go catch one" Faye said, she went to go in the car but Dean put his hand on the door frame and slammed shut the door

"Look we had a deal, we're meant to be helping you remember" Dean said

"And making me drink holy water is helping me?" Faye asked, crossing her arms

"That's just Bobby, for something you did in the past he doesn't trust you and ever since he got stuck in that damn chair he's been more paranoid then before" Dean replied, "How did you know about Lucifer raising the horsemen anyway"

"I spoke to Castiel" Faye said

"But you've got the seal, how did you contact him?" Dean asked

"I may have pick pocketed your phone and copied the number" Faye replied with a smirk

"You did what?" Dean asked

"Are you mad because I did it, or because I got in your pants and you didn't even notice?" Faye asked

Dean couldn't help but smile, "So are you going to let us help you or not?" he asked

"You're where?" Sam asked on his cell phone looking outside and noticing Faye's car was gone

"That desperate housewife the priest was talking about, Faye thinks Belial might be hanging around her and her husband so we thought we'd check it out" Dean replied, he looked over at the driver's side to see Faye bent over the middle part of the seat, rummaging around the back of the car for something and couldn't help but stare at her ass in her tight jeans

"And you couldn't come back inside and tell me?" Sam asked

"Dude you sound like a jealous wife, it was a last minute thing I'll send you a message to tell you what hotel Faye is staying at" Dean replied, "Besides you should stay there with Bobby and figure out what Belial is up to, and I'm kind of worried about leaving him there by himself, especially with Belial hanging around"

"Why would you need to tell me where Faye is staying?" Sam asked

"Okay Sammy gotta go" Dean said

"Dean…" Sam said, getting cut off by the sound if Dean hanging up

"What are you looking for?" Dean asked, putting his cell phone back in his pocket

Faye stopped looking in the back seat and sat down in the driver's seat properly, "I could have sworn I had a pair of thermal binoculars here somewhere"

"And how exactly is that going to help us?" Dean asked

"So I can see inside the house without having to send you to go and look like a peeping tom" Faye replied with a smirk, "Although I'm sure if you knew that housewife was undressing in there you'd volunteer to"

Faye moved over towards Dean, at first he thought she was going to kiss him but she moved her head down towards his legs

"Whoa" Dean said, almost excited at the prospect of Faye going down on him in the car

Faye looked up at him and shook her head, then continued with what she intended to do, look through the glove box

"You really do think women can't resist you don't you Dean" Faye said giggling as she started to search through the glove box

Dean was a little embarrassed but before he could say something to defend himself they both heard a gunshot come from inside the house. Faye quickly stopped what she was doing and her and Dean quickly exited the car and started running towards the house. Faye went to the nearest window and looked inside but she couldn't see anything. Dean knocked on the door

"Is everyone alright?!" Dean yelled, there was no response

"I can't see anything" Faye said, Dean stood back and kicked down the door

"Hello!" Dean yelled as he ran inside, he took a gun out from his jacket pocket just to be on the safe side. Faye switched the nearest light switch on as she walked through the front door.

The housewife the priest had been talking about was crying as she was kneeling in the next room with a gun pointed to her head and Faye could hear a baby screaming upstairs. Dean started to walk towards the room where the housewife was but Faye put her hand out to stop him.

"Check on the kids Dean" Faye said, "I'll be alright with her"

"Faye she has a gun" Dean said, concerned about Faye's welfare with the unstable woman

"Are you kidding? I deal with demons for a living Dean a psychotic woman being tortured by one is a step down from what I'm used to" Faye stated bluntly, annoyed at Dean's implication that she was fragile, "Please, check on the kids upstairs I don't know what she's done"

Dean ran up the stairs to check on the children and Faye walked slowly towards the housewife

"Bethany?" Faye asked, remembering the young housewife's name

Bethany looked up at Faye, almost in a trance

"How did you know my name?" Bethany asked, still holding the gun to her head

"Father Morgan told me, he told me how you've been feeling too and I'm here to help you" Faye said

"Help me? No-one can help me, it's my fault, and everything is my fault" Bethany said, she cocked the gun ready to fire it

"No Bethany it isn't your fault not at all" Faye said, "You've just been having some bad thoughts lately"

Faye stopped walking towards Bethany, in fear that she could pull the trigger and Belial would win

"All you have to do is fight those bad thoughts and it will all be okay" Faye said, Bethany said nothing and stopped looking at Faye, staring at the wall in front of her

Dean came down the stairs, holding a young baby and a school age boy and girl followed him

"Mummy is upset" The boy said

"I'm scared" The girl added

Dean sat the children down on the two seater at the bottom of the stairs and passed the baby onto the girl.

"Here, hold your little brother tight and stay here if anything happens just yell out I'm going to go check on your mum" Dean said, the little boy and girl nodded and the girl held her little brother tight

"You're a catholic Bethany, committing suicide is a sin you know that" Faye said, trying to use the woman's faith to change her mind

"But I'm such a bad person I'm doomed for hell anyway" Bethany said, "I don't even think there is a God or angels"

"There are angels" Faye said

Faye's back was towards Dean and he started to walk towards her but stopped when he noticed her necklace starting to glow

"What the hell" Dean murmured

Faye held out her hand to Bethany

"Give me the gun Bethany" Faye said

Bethany looked up at Faye a glowing light was emanating from her and started to grow, the light started to take the form of a pair of angel wings as if Faye was an angel. Bethany continued to stare and Faye moved forward and grabbed the gun. There was a flash of light that transferred from the necklace to Bethany and went through her whole body. Dean had to look away. When the light disappeared Dean looked back up and saw Faye standing there with the gun and Bethany lying unconscious on the ground.

Dean stared at Faye as she was driving, curious as to why a pair of angel wings had appeared on her back at Bethany's house. Faye looked over at Dean.

"What?" Faye asked

"What was that back there?" Dean asked

"What do you mean?" Faye said playing dumb

"Those damn angel wings" Dean replied getting irritated the Faye wasn't answering him

"It's an illusion called the show of faith" Faye said, "To produce a real angel means some poor bastard having his body taken over, the necklace has the ability to mimic angel wings to bring about a person's faith"

"Then why was she unconscious?" Dean asked

"I cleansed her" Faye replied, "When I touched her I sent a pure form of the light of God through her body, basically washing away anything Belial had poisoned her with"

Dean held his head in his hands, "This was so much more simple when I was just dealing with demons, now it's Lucifer and angels and God and the Cathedral and the light of God" Dean said

Faye laughed as she pulled into a motel, she and Dean got out of the car and headed towards her motel room.

"You know you're going to have to go drop me back at Bobby's I'll let them know that Bethany isn't a problem anymore" Dean said

"It's not Bethany you have to worry about" Faye said, putting her key in the door and turning it, "Someone is still going to burn down the church even if its Belial himself, he can't help it, it's his thing"

Faye and Dean walked in and Dean went for the fridge, he opened to see beer and smiled as he took it out. Faye headed for the bathroom.

"I still need to get back to Bobby's" Dean said, sitting down and looking around

"I know" Faye said as she closed the door, Dean looked over at her bag and saw a file that she had not given him and Sam copies of, he put his beer down, went to it and picked it up. Before he could read what was in there he noticed Faye standing next to him looking at him.

"Oh….I got bored" Dean said putting down the file and grinning

"You're such a bad liar" Faye said smirking, she leant towards him and kissed him

Faye pulled away and looked at Dean, waiting to see his response. Dean didn't know what to say but he knew what he wanted to do, so he lent in and kissed her. Faye walked backwards towards the bed and felt Dean fall on top of her and she lay down on it.

Dean awoke to hear his cell phone ringing, he grabbed it from the bedside table and answered it as he turned to see that Faye was not lying by his side

"Dean" Sam said, hearing Dean pick up the cell phone, "You and Faye better get down here, the church is locked from the inside and no-one is answering"

"Yeah, I'm coming" Dean said, hanging up the phone. He got out of bed and got dressed as quickly as he could wondering where Faye could have gone. He looked around the motel room but couldn't find her and figured that she must have been outside, he opened the door and looked outside to where her car was parked but she wasn't there either. He picked up his cell phone and started to dial her number when he saw figures moving down near the trees just past Faye's car.

Dean grabbed his gun from his jacket pocket and ran down the stairs towards the moving figures to see Faye fighting with a man.

"Where is he!?" Faye yelled, kicking the man in the face and sending him flying into the nearest tree, the man was obviously a demon. The demon laughed as he stood up

"I thought you would know that by now" The demon said, his eyes completely black

"I know he's here" Faye said, "And when I find him…."

"You'll what exorcise him?" The demon asked, "You won't even get close enough, you'll have to kill him it's your only choice and you know it"

"Faye!" Dean yelled out, Faye looked at Dean and the demon disappeared

"Dammit" Faye said, walking towards the tree where the demon was, before Dean could do anything the demon appeared behind Faye and started to choke her from behind

"Hey!" Dean yelled, running right in front of Faye and pointing his gun at the demon, the demon laughed

"That's not going to kill me" The demon said

"No" Dean replied, putting his gun in his jacket pocket, "But this will"

Dean quickly pulled out the colt from his other pocket and shot the demon, Faye fell forward to the ground as the demon stood there dying and eventually fell backwards, destroyed by the colt. Dean knelt down and helped Faye stand up, she was breathing heavily

"Come on, we've got to go" Dean said, helping her to her car

Faye pulled up at the church and held her neck as she got out of the car

"You alright?" Dean asked, getting out and closing the door

"Yeah" Faye said as she saw Sam walking towards them, "What's going on?"

"One of the nun's couldn't get back inside the church, she said every door is locked from the inside and we've tried calling Father Morgan but he's not answering" Sam replied, "I've tried beating the doors down but they're not just locked they're being held closed by something"

"He's inside" Faye said, "Great"

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked, going over to where Sam had parked his car and taking some guns out from the boot

"I'll get us inside, we get Father Morgan and catch the son of a bitch" Faye said

"Don't you mean kill?" Dean asked

"No, I want him alive….if I can" Faye replied, Dean remembered what the demon before had said and how Faye had seemed angry at the possibility of having to kill Belial

"You're joking right" Sam said, "We have to kill this guy"

"Look you've helped me track him down, you boys can bow out anytime you want" Faye said

"And we get the necklace?" Sam asked

"I still need it until I capture him but I can do that myself and then you can have it" Faye replied

"Look we're here and we're not letting you go in there by yourself to take him on, you don't know what he's got planned" Dean said, closing the boot and handing a gun to Sam

Faye walked to the entrance of the church

"How are we going to get in?" Sam asked

"Maybe we can climb…." Dean was saying, they both looked at Faye who was just standing at the doors with her hands on the handles, she started to chant something and her necklace started to glow, before they knew it the doors flew open and they all stepped inside

"What language was that?" Sam asked

"The language of the angels" Faye replied bluntly

"How many parlour tricks can that thing do?" Dean asked

"You have no idea" Faye replied, she saw Father Morgan unconscious on the church floor and ran towards him. The entrance to the church that they had opened slammed shut.

"Faye!" Dean yelled out, worried that it was a trap

"Father" Faye said, noticing that Father Morgan was lying on his stomach, she turned him over but he was dead

"You're too late" a voice said, Faye looked up and saw Belial standing on the second level where the choir sang from

"What did you do" Faye said, pointing her gun at him

"Oh you know me by now Faye" Belial said smiling, he looked over at Sam and Dean, "Well I'll be damned it's the Winchester's, did it get too much for you Faye or were you bringing me a present"

"What are you talking about" Faye said, "Lucifer can't take over unless his vessel says yes and I don't see that happening"

"But you've brought me Dean, the boss will be pleased when I've dealt with him" Belial stated, walking towards the edge and looking down at Dean. Faye looked at Dean confused and Dean realised that she did not know that he was a vessel.

"Don't tell me you don't know" Belial said, "Dean's very special to your boss"

"You're wasting my time" Faye said, she shot her gun at Belial, trying to wound him but he jumped down and landed on his feet, standing between both Dean and Sam and Faye who were at opposite ends of the aisle

"Lucifer will be happy when I bring him the head of Michael's sword" Belial said

Sam saw that Belial was going to try something and shot him in the leg, Belial quickly disappeared. Dean looked at Faye and saw that she was angry.

"Please tell me he's lying" Faye said

"I thought you knew, you knew about Sam" Dean said, before he could say anything else Belial appeared next to him but he saw him and quickly sent a few punches his way. Faye ran over and tried to stab Belial but he sent her flying, knocking Sam and Dean down on the floor with her

"Or maybe I'll just burn you beyond recognition" Belial said, the walls of the church burst into flames and Belial disappeared, appearing behind Sam almost instantly, "Not you"

Belial grabbed Sam by the shoulder and threw him out the nearest window, saving Lucifer's vessel from the flames. Dean stood up but before he could do anything Belial was gone again. He quickly pulled his shirt up the cover his mouth the smoke was already as thick as the flames. Faye covered her mouth and stood up next to him, looking around at the flames surrounding them.

"Come on" Dean said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the stairs to the second storey but as they got there the stairs caught on fire, "Dammit"

Faye looked around and saw that all the doors were surrounded by flames - they were trapped. Dean, still holding Faye's hand looked around and thought the same thing, he didn't see a way out. Faye just stood there and let go of Dean's hand.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked

"Lie on the ground" Faye replied

"What?" Dean asked

"Dean, just trust me!" Faye yelled, Dean was reluctant but did and she said

Faye closed her eyes and started to chant again, her necklace started to glow again, this time stronger than before. She held both her hands out in front of her and grunted as if she was losing energy. There was a giant flash of light and a great gust of wind blew every door in the church open, shattering the glass windows. Dean stood up and grabbed Faye's hand as they ran towards the nearest exit, the wind pushing the flames back momentarily. Dean ran outside and saw Sam unconscious on the ground.

"Sam" Dean exclaimed, letting go of Faye and running towards him, he shook him and Sam opened his eyes

"Dean" Sam said, "You're okay"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Dean replied

"So Belial was telling the truth" Faye said, staring at Dean from across Bobby's living room

"Yeah" Dean said, "Why is it such a big deal?"

"Are you kidding?" Faye said, "Dean you could stop all of this all you have to do is say yes and Lucifer is gone"

"Yeah and I end up an empty husk, that's fair" Dean said, Faye shook her head

Castiel appeared on the other side of the room

"You need to leave" Castiel said, looking at Faye

"I know" Faye replied

"What's going on?" Bobby asked

"Angels and Demons felt the presence of the light of God" Castiel said, "You must have used the full power of it"

"Well…full enough, so they're looking for me" Faye said

"No, they think it came from God, he used the same light to bring me back to life and move Sam and Dean from Lucifer's rising" Castiel said, "But I don't recommend that you hang around"

"Alright, well I've got a demon to track down again so thanks for the hospitality Bobby" Faye said, turning around and heading out the front door. Dean quickly followed.

"Are we any closer to getting the light of God?" Castiel asked, looking at Sam

"Closer than we were before" Sam replied, sitting down

Dean followed Faye out to her car and watched as she threw her gun in the back seat

"I don't even get a goodbye" Dean stated, rather annoyed

"Goodbye Dean" Faye replied unemotionally

"What the hell is your problem, you can't tell me you're serious that you think I should just give up my life for an angel" Dean said

"Look it's your life Dean so it's your choice" Faye said

Dean stood next to her car door so she couldn't open it

"I am not sacrificing myself to some angel who for all I know could join Lucifer, either way it will be over for me" Dean said, Faye sighed

"Look, I'm sorry okay" Faye said, "I just….that bastard knows how to get into my head"

"Faye why not just kill him, why do you want to catch him" Dean said

"He needs to suffer Dean, what he did to me – it's not enough" Faye replied, "I want to hear him scream"

"Who did he take from you?" Dean asked

"Someone irreplaceable" Faye replied

"Well I've been there Faye, you need our help to do this" Dean said

"I was doing just fine on my own until this apocalypse started" Faye said, she looked up at Dean and smiled a little

"What?" Dean asked

"Nothing" Faye replied

"So what are we going to do next?" Dean asked

"WE are going to do something else" Sam replied, coming from out of Bobby's house and standing behind Dean, "Remember our old baby sitter?"

"Yeah" Dean said

"She needs our help" Sam replied, "Sorry Faye"


	6. Bounty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I can't know whether people like where I'm going with this story if I don't get reviews!! =)**

* * *

Dean looked around at the lot, staring at all the old abandoned cars, trying not to think about the fact that Sam was back inside the building painfully withdrawing from his demon blood binge.

"Please….I need help" Dean whispered, looking up to the heavens unsure of who he was talking to

Dean took another swig of his beer and sighed, "What was I thinking" he said aloud, looking down at this beer bottle

"We have a problem" Castiel said, walking towards Dean

"I know" Dean said, "I told you I needed fresh air"

"I'm not talking about what's going on with Sam" Castiel said, "I'm talking about Faye, at least I think it's her"

"What does that mean?" Dean asked

"I haven't been noticing them too much because of the effect famine was having on my vessel but I'm certainly feeling them now" Castiel replied

"What the hell is 'them'?" Dean asked, utterly confused

"Strong bursts of energy, coming from the light of God. She's using it" Castiel said

"I thought you put the Enochian seal on her ribs, how come you still sense her?" Dean asked

"I don't sense her, I sense the light of God" Castiel replied

"She said she's always used it before, Bobby could never figure out how she wasted so many demons, why is it a problem? I'm glad she's out there wasting demons" Dean said

"No Dean, the light of God was entrusted to humans for protection from danger, not to abuse it. If I'm correct she's using almost the full power of the necklace and she's using it a lot" Castiel replied, "The light of God is a very powerful thing Dean"

"So?" Dean asked

"So having something other worldly like that can consume a person, look at what's happening to Sam with the demon blood. The more he drinks the more powerful he becomes" Castiel stressed, "It's the same with Faye, if she starts relying on the light of God and using it like I think she is then she could become consumed by it and abuse its power"

"What am I meant to do about it?" Dean asked

"Go find her, I can tell you where she is" Castiel said, "I'll stay here with Sam and make sure he gets the demon blood out of his system and then I'll follow you"

Dean sighed, feeling guilty at the thought of leaving Sam to suffer through his withdrawal alone but thought about how much good a long drive alone could do for him.

"Alright, where is she?" Dean asked

* * *

It was still dark as Dean pulled up at the motel Castiel had told him about and saw Faye's Ferrari parked outside one of the rooms.

"I don't understand how that thing never gets stolen" Dean thought out loud

He got out of the car and headed towards the door, trying to look into the windows as he was walking past. He knocked on the door and waited looking around the empty parking lot. The door opened and he looked up to see Faye standing there in a black camise

"Dean?" Faye asked, confused as to not only why Dean was at her door but how he even knew she was there

Dean wanted to say something but he couldn't seem to, thinking about how empty he was and how lonely he was. He thought about what famine had said to him and wondered if Sam would ever beat his addiction to demon blood. All of this thoughts, his suppressed emotions came to the surface and he felt like crying but knew that he couldn't, all he could do was look at Faye. And looking at her he was reminded of his and his father's search for the yellow eyed demon and was worried that the same fate was in store for Faye in her pursuit for Belial. He was so busy thinking about these things that he forgot all about what Castiel had said about checking up on Faye's use of the light of God. Faye looked at Dean, worried about why he was just standing at her motel door staring at her with what she could have sworn were tears welling up in his eyes.

"Dean, are you okay?" Faye asked. Dean tried not to think about the answer to Faye's question because he knew that he was not okay, yet all he could think about was how beautiful Faye looked. Before Faye could say anything else, Dean stepped forward and cupped her cheeks, pulling her towards him and kissing her. Faye kissed him back and as they stepped backwards towards the bed Dean lifted his leg back and kicked the door closed. As Dean gently pushed Faye onto the bed she removed his jacket and threw it onto the ground. They continued to kiss as Dean pulled her camise over her head and Faye couldn't help but think about the look in Dean's eyes as they kept going.

Faye sat at the table in a pair of skinny jeans and a black singlet and took a sip of her beer, looking over at Dean who was just staring at his beer. Dean took the beer and had a sip.

"How did you know I was here?" Faye asked

"Cas told me" Dean replied

"So why did you come here?" Faye asked, curiously

"Can't a guy just drop in and say hi" Dean replied, trying to avoid the subject

"You call that dropping in and saying hi?" Faye asked smirking, finishing the rest of her beer standing up and throwing it in the bin. Dean noticed a mark on Faye's neck.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked, walking over to her and touching the spot on her neck, there was a big scratch going down to the top of her chest

"A demon but I fixed him up" Faye said

"With your necklace?" Dean asked, Faye turned around and shook her head

"So that's why you came here, did Castiel send you?" Faye said, angrily walking towards the bed and straightening out the sheets

"He said he's been feeling the power from it and he's worried that you might be abusing it" Dean said

"Of course he is" Faye replied, walking to the other side of the bed and continuing to straighten the sheets out, "Why did you come here?"

"I just told you" Dean said

"So you're checking up on me" Faye said

"No, I was just worried about you" Dean said, Faye walked over to him and looked him in the eyes

"Why?" Faye asked, knowing the emotional confrontation was not Dean's strong suit

"You're a hunter, we look after our own" Dean said

"Dean I'm a big girl, I don't need looking after" Faye said

"Then why is Castiel so concerned" Dean said, wanting some answers

"Because he doesn't know how to mind his own business" Faye said

"You keeping track of Belial?" Dean asked, noticing a map of the town with churches marked on it

"That's why I'm here" Faye said

"Faye, let me tell you from experience getting revenge doesn't solve anything once you're done that emptiness inside you won't go away" Dean said, Faye looked at Dean confused

"Okay Dr Phil, are you sure everything's okay?" Faye asked, wondering why Dean was getting all deep and meaningful all of a sudden

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just trying to give you some advice" Dean said, "You don't want to turn out with my life"

"I'll be fine Dean" Faye said, grabbing her bag, "And this is where we end this conversation"

"Where are you going?" Dean asked

"Hunting" Faye replied

"Belial?" Dean asked

"No" Faye said

"I'll come with you" Dean said

"You know you don't have to babysit me" Faye said

"I'm not, I just feel like hunting" Dean said

What about Sam?" Faye asked, "Won't he wonder where you've been"

"He's busy with Cass right now" Dean replied, "I don't think he'll miss me too much"

"Alright" Faye said, not really having a reason to say no, "Do you mind if we take your car, he knows what mine looks like so I might just be able to surprise him"

"Aren't you worried yours will go missing leaving it in a place like this?" Dean asked

"Well if it does I'm insured so I'll just buy another one" Faye replied, opening up the door and waiting for Dean to follow her and shut it

"You really don't deserve that car" Dean said with a smirk

"I know" Faye said, watching as Dean shut the door and walking down the stairs, as she was walking down the stairs she could see that Dean had something on his mind, "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"What are you my therapist" Dean replied in his usual smart ass tone

"Well I guess what we just did could be considered as a form of therapy so why not" Faye said, getting into the passenger side of Dean's car. She watched as Dean got in and started the car without saying a word, "You've really got some issues huh Winchester"

"You have no idea" Dean stated, reversing out of the parking space he was in, "Which way?"

Faye led him down the road and further towards the town they were in, eventually asking him to pull over at a bar near the woods.

"You need a drink?" Dean asked

"You read my mind" Faye replied getting out of the car as Dean switched it off, Dean got out and looked around, hoping that they were going to get hunting soon, he needed something to distract himself but thought a few shots of whiskey would do for now

Faye walked in and sat down at the bar and Dean sat down next to her

"Hey Tim" Faye said to the bar tender

"Sharing tonight?" Tim asked, looking Dean up and down

"I guess I'll have to, won't I" Faye replied with a smirk, "This is Dean"

"Fellow daredevil?" Jimmy asked

"Daredevil?" Dean asked back perplexed

"He's asking if you're a hunter" Faye said, taking a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses as Tim passed them to her

"Why do you call hunters daredevils?" Dean asked

"Because of the risk you guys take" Tim said, "I'd rather sit at home and live a _normal_ life"

"Okay thanks Tim" Faye said, passing him a fifty dollar note and giving him a cue to leave. Jimmy went back to the other side of the bar cleaning glasses

"That guy's an asshole" Dean stated

"I know" Faye said, pouring two shots of tequila, "But he usually doesn't seem so bad after a few of these"

Dean downed the shot and had a look around the bar, "Why are we here?"

"You looked like you could use a drink" Faye said, passing him another shot. Dean didn't say anything, he just downed the second shot and passed her the empty shot glass, "You know Dean even though you strike me as the kind of guy who just brushes everything off as nothing and doesn't stop and think about how he feels, you really have to start talking about things to someone – it's not healthy to keep things bottled up inside, it'll eat you away"

"Faye I really did not come here for this psychology crap" Dean said, "I am sick and tired of people telling me how I feel and what's best for me, I just want to be left alone"

"Nobody wants to be alone Dean" Faye said, downing her third shot, "But that's just the card some of us are dealt and others chose it as long as you're happy"

"No-one caught up in this life is happy" Dean said, he noticed that Faye became distracted and waited for her to say something, "What?"

"He's outside" Faye said

"Who's outside?" Dean asked

Faye said nothing, quickly getting up and heading out the door, Dean followed her outside. She stood there at the entrance to the woods looking around, "Okay just past these woods there's a park area in the middle, I guarantee you he'll be around there somewhere"

"I'll go around the back" Dean said, running over to his car and getting a gun out of the boot, "Do you…" Dean started to say, about to ask Faye if she needed anything as she was empty handed but she was already gone "_Dammit_" Dean thought to himself as he closed the boot and ran into the woods.

He ran around the side as far as he could go and saw the park in the distance, remembering to go around the back of it. He stopped for a moment and had a look around, wondering where Faye had gone. As he turned to run in a different direction the demon he was looking for appeared in front of him

"Looking for me?" The demon asked, holding his hand up and sending Dean flying towards the park in the middle. Dean dropped his gun and the back of him hit a tree, sending him face first into the ground, he was knocked out.

"Dean!" Faye yelled, appearing from behind the tree he had smashed into

"Using the latest bounty as bait Faye?" The demon asked

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Faye replied confused and angry

"You really shouldn't use the Winchester boy as bait, you might slip up and he'll be sent back to hell" The demon said, appearing metres away from Faye

"What are you talking about?" Faye asked

"Come on Faye, the whole of demon hell is after Michael's vessel, you shouldn't use the poor guy as bait" The demon replied

"Cut the crap, where's Belial?" Faye asked

"Oh you don't need me to tell you that, you'll find him" The demon replied with a smirk

"It's all fun and games to you isn't it" Faye said, stepping in front of where Dean was lying on the ground to make sure the demon didn't try to do anything to him

"Well it's the apocalypse, we've got the chance to kick up our heels and have a bit of fun" The demon said

"I guess that's fair, maybe I should take up your philosophy" Faye said, quickly pulling out a small bottle of holy water from her jeans pocket and throwing it at him.

The demon screamed in pain as it grabbed its face; Faye jumped up and kicked the demon, sending him to the ground. Dean opened his eyes and lifted his head off the floor, looking up at the back of Faye and seeing the demon fall to the ground. He was about to say something when he noticed Faye's necklace glowing as she stepped towards the demon. As he stood up Faye knelt down and put her hand on the demons shoulder.

"Now THIS is fun" Faye said, just after she said that a burst of light shot down through her arm and onto the demon. The demon screamed as his eyes glowed and then in a matter of seconds the demon's black eyes turned into light and disappeared. Dean had seen this before, it looked exactly like the way Michael had wasted Anna when he was in the past and that's when he realised that Castiel was right, Faye had tapped into the full power of the necklace and boy was she using it.

* * *

Back at her motel room Dean was sitting down at the table shirtless with an icepack on his forehead where he had hit the ground. Faye was behind him, pushing on parts of his back to make sure that nothing was broken

"So you're not only a psychologist, now you're a doctor" Dean said jokingly as he winced at Faye pushing down near his ribs

"Yep I'm the whole package" Faye replied with a smile, sitting down

, "You weren't joking when you said that thing has a few parlour tricks" Dean said

"I have you, Sam and Castiel to thank for that" Faye stated

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, taking the ice pack of his forehead and putting it on the table

"I was always told only to use the light of God for protection, only in the most dire circumstances" Faye said, "That's what one of the rules has been ever since the first nun was entrusted with it, but once the apocalypse started and Belial surfaced more and more I've been using it more and more"

"I bet your mum would love that" Dean said

"I can't say she's impressed" Faye replied, "But the idea of her daughter being a hunter didn't impress her much either"

"Well that doesn't surprise me considering you come from a family of nuns" Dean said

"Speaking of surprises" Faye said, "Why didn't you tell me there was a bounty on your head?"

"Why does it matter" Dean said

"Dean the whole of demon hell is after you" Faye said

"I know" Dean replied, frustrated

Faye realised she was getting nowhere with Dean, he just didn't want to talk and she could see how angry she was making him by bringing up the bounty. She thought about what the demon said about sending Dean BACK to hell but didn't feel it was an appropriate time to be asking. Then she remembered the place she had been to the other night and thought it was the perfect place to take Dean, to take his mind off things. Faye grabbed her keys, stood up and handed Dean his shirt.

"Now where are we going?" Dean asked

"You'll see" Faye replied with a smile on her face

* * *

Dean got out of his car and looked around to where she had told him to drive. There was nothing around, just what looked like a big abandoned old shed in the middle of no-where.

"Girl takes a guy to the middle of no-where, to an abandoned shed miles away from anywhere, I've seen this movie" Dean joked.

Faye smiled and walked towards the shed, "It's a night club"

"It doesn't look like much of one" Dean replied, as they approached the door Faye stopped

"It's for hunters" Faye said, "I warn you it's pretty full on"

"Faye, I'm really not in the mood for partying" Dean said

"Dean seriously, you need to relax a little and have fun" Faye replied, grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him through the door

Dean looked around, there was loud music, dancing it didn't look like a nightclub from the outside but it sure was on the inside. Dean didn't say anything, and even if he did Faye wouldn't have heard anything because the music was so loud. Faye led him over to the bar and got them both some more tequila. Dean took a shot of his tequila and felt something wet fall on his jacket, as he looked up he realised that the sprinklers had come on but everybody kept on dancing and drinking. Faye noticed that Dean was confused.

"It's holy water!" Faye yelled loud enough so Dean could hear, with a big smirk on her face, Dean was shocked - he had never seen a place like this before. Faye passed him another shot and he downed it, continuing to look around at all the people dancing.

"How did you find…" Dean was saying before he was cut off my Faye kissing him and then the music and the atmosphere of the club seemed to fade away

* * *

Dean woke up suddenly to the sound of his mobile phone ringing, he held the blanket as he went to sit up in the back of his car but noticed that his arm was around Faye and there wasn't much room to move with her lying with him. He reached around to his jacket pocket that was on the floor and answered his phone.

"Yeah?" Dean asked

"Dean? Where the hell are you?" Sam asked concerned, "Cas and I have been trying to find you for hours and Faye isn't in her motel room even though her car's here"

"I know she's with me, look just stay at the motel we'll be there soon" Dean replied, hanging up and noticing that Faye had woken up

"Hey" Faye said

"Hey" Dean replied, not knowing what to say "We gotta go"

Dean and Faye got dressed and started driving back to Faye's motel room to meet with Sam and Castiel. Dean wanted to say something to Faye to break the silence but he couldn't think of anything.

"How'd you get that scar on your shoulder?" Faye asked

"You've seen me naked how many times and you're asking me now?" Dean asked confused

"I've never been curious before" Faye replied

"What made you curious?" Dean asked

"The demon back in the woods…..he said something about you getting sent BACK to hell" Faye replied, Dean stayed silent unwilling to talk about it knowing it would bring back those horrible memories

"For the message of the cross is foolishness to those who are on their way to perdition, but it is the power of God to those whom he is saving" Faye quoted

"What was that?" Dean asked

"Corinthians 1:18" Faye replied, "God saved you"

"Castiel saved me okay now can we drop it" Dean said getting increasingly frustrated with Faye's questions

"What was hell like?" Faye asked, too curious to change the subject

"It's hell – what do you think" Dean replied rhetorically. They spent the rest of the car ride in silence.

Faye walked up the stairs to her motel room and was about to put the key in the door when Sam opened it from the inside.

"Where's Castiel?" Faye asked, walking inside, looking around and noticing Sam was the only one there

"He had to go" Sam said

"Sammy" Dean said, thankful that Sam seemed fine

"Where have you guys been?" Sam asked, "I've been up half the night looking for you"

Faye looked over at Dean and smiled as she went to the fridge and got herself a beer

"You left me with Castiel to go satisfy your urges?" Sam asked, noticing Faye's look and feeling a little disappointed in Dean

"Castiel asked me to come check up on her and we went hunting okay" Dean said, sitting down at the table and continuing to look at the maps Faye had lying around

"You look like hell Sam" Faye said, noticing the bags under Sam's eyes and how pale he was

"Thanks" Sam said, sitting down next to Dean and putting his head in his hands

"Where you two headed next?" Faye asked

"I don't know" Dean replied

"You hungry?" Faye asked

"I could eat" Dean replied, "Sam?"

"I don't care, whatever" Sam said, still with his head in his hands

* * *

At the local diner, Sam still had his head in his hands at the table and his burger was getting cold in front of him

"You going to eat Sam?" Dean asked, wondering whether Sam was okay after his withdrawal

"Yeah….I'm just not very hungry" Sam replied, "I need some fresh air"

Sam got up and walked outside, leaving Dean and Faye sitting there and Faye wondering what was wrong with Sam

"Is your brother alright?" Faye asked

"Yeah he's just having a rough time" Dean replied

"Who isn't" Faye said, Dean started to eat his burger hoping that Faye wasn't going to start asking more questions about his scar and what the demon had said

Before Faye could say anything else, her phone started ringing

"Hello?" Faye asked, "Father Corin?"

Dean continued to eat his burger and listened to Faye's conversation at the same time

"Okay, I'll be right over" Faye said, "I gotta go"

"Everything alright?" Dean asked

"Yeah, if you need me I'll be at the St Judiel church on the other side of town okay" Faye replied, putting a fifty dollar note on the table

"Faye I don't need that" Dean said

"I know, but it's on me okay" Faye said, walking outside, she passed Sam as he walked back in. He sat down and started to eat

"You okay?" Dean asked

"Yeah" Sam replied still not feeling too well

"Are you sure?" Dean asked

"Yeah Dean I'm sure" Sam replied reassuringly, "So, Castiel sent you to check up on Faye, why?"

"She's been using her necklace" Dean said, "He was worried"

"And it had nothing to do with you wanting to see her" Sam said

"No, why?" Dean asked

"I see the way you look at her Dean" Sam said, "I used to look at Jessica that way"

"I think you're seeing things that aren't there" Dean said

"So she has nothing to do with you mentioning settling down and having rug rats lately?" Sam asked curiously

"Sam…" Dean said

"Don't worry Dean, forget I said anything" Sam said, with a smirk on his face

Dean and Sam finished their food and hung around the diner for awhile until around noon. They were going to go to the church that Faye was at but Sam was far too tired, so Dean and Sam went back to the motel Faye was staying at and booked a room close to hers. While Sam slept Dean sat down at the table and just drank beer, thinking about all the questions Faye had asked and wondering what good talking out his problems to her would do. He didn't know why but when he was around her, when he was with her he just wanted to tell her everything he had experienced, everything that was on his mind. He was tempted to let her in, to let her know everything about him and the thought of that was unsettling to him – he had never felt this way before.

Sam slept for most of the day and by the time he woke up it was already 5pm, after they ate again they finally decided to look for Faye and drove to St Judiel's on the other side of town. They walked inside and saw Faye lighting candles at the front and saying a prayer as she was lighting them. Dean and Sam walked over to her and she looked over at them.

"You came here to pray?" Dean asked

Faye smirked "I pray every day Dean, but that's not why I came here. Father Corin called me, said a couple of guys have been hanging around town lately"

"Demons?" Sam asked

"I assume so" Faye replied, "Might be Belial's lot checking out the place"

"He starting up the church burning thing again?" Dean asked

"Not yet, but that's the thing about Belial, he can't drop old habits" Faye replied

"So what are you doing?" Dean asked, wondering if Faye had been at the church all day

"I spent most of the day looking around for them but haven't found anything" Faye said, "I was hoping they'd follow me"

"That was your plan?" Dean asked

"You got a better one?" Faye asked back, annoyed that Dean was criticizing but not offering any assistance

Faye turned around and started walking towards the door, Dean and Sam followed her outside and didn't know what to do – it was getting dark outside but neither of them were tired

"Hello Dean" A voice said, Dean turned around to see a demon standing behind him

Before Dean could say anything the demon hit him and sent him flying, Sam tried to help him but another demon subdued him

"Dean!" Faye yelled out going to run towards him but another demon grabbed her from behind in a neck hold and as she was about to touch him with her hands to waste him with the necklace he threw her behind him, smashing her head into the window of her car. She hit the ground hard and couldn't get back up barely able to stay conscious

"Looks like we'll be taking that bounty now" The demon that had hurt Dean said, taking a knife out of his pocket and walking over to where Dean was trying to stand up, holding his dislocated arm with his other hand

Sam cried out as the demon holding him twisted his arm and hit him in the head, sending him to his knees so he was unable to do anything about Dean. The demon then noticed Ruby's knife holstered onto his belt and took it from him.

"You've used this on countless demons, now we're going to use it on your brother" The demon said, throwing it to the second demon so that he could use it on Dean. He threw Sam to the ground and watched with a smile as the other two demons went after Dean. Father Corin came up from outside the church

"What's going on here?" Father Corin asked, before he knew what was happening the demon that was with Sam took a knife out from his jacket and stabbed him. He fell to the ground, close to Sam.

The two demons stood on each side of Dean, knowing that because his arm was dislocated it would be more difficult if not impossible for him to fight them off. The first demon went to stab him but Dean kicked him away, turning around to see the other demon coming for him. The demon that was now behind him also lunged towards him with his knife. In what seemed like a split second Dean went from standing in front of the demon to being pushed onto the ground. He looked up as soon as he hit the ground to see Faye standing in his place, and watched as the two demons thrusted their knives into both sides of her body. As the first knife went into her shoulder Faye grabbed the demon by the throat and as the second one impacted the side of her stomach she used her other arm to grab him by the scruff of the neck. Faye screamed out in pain as the knives hit her and the demons screamed as their black eyes turned into light. The demons could not be heard anymore as the light consumed them and they were no more.

The other demon that had been watching had ran over to Dean whilst Faye had destroyed the other two demons and stood over Dean, taking a knife from his belt and about to use it on Dean. Faye ripped Ruby's knife out from her shoulder and threw it at the demon, hitting him just before he could do anything and he screamed as Ruby's knife did it's thing. As the demon fell to the ground next to Dean he stood up and looked at Faye's shoulder, it was pouring blood.

"Faye" Dean exclaimed, grabbing her just before she fell to the ground. Sam stood up and ran over to them

"Sam, get this thing out of her" Dean said, helping Faye stay on her feet

Faye cried out in pain as he ripped the knife out of her side

"Dean we should take her to the hospital" Sam said

"No, no hospitals" Faye replied, "I'm fine"

"You're not fine" Dean said, "C'mon"

Dean took of his jacket and wrapped it around her, helping her into the passenger's seat of his car. Sam quickly ran over to the demon that had Ruby's knife in him and took it out, placing it back on his belt.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, trying to hurry Sam up. Sam ran back over to Dean's car and jumped in the back seat; as soon as Sam closed the door Dean started the car and sped off. Faye's breathing was becoming heavier and she was gripping the knife wound on her stomach, trying to stop the blood. Sam leaned forward and picked up the blanket Dean and Faye had lay in the night before and tore a bit off. He moved Dean's jacket from Faye's wounded shoulder and tied the blanket piece around Faye's arm, trying to stop the bleeding from there too.

"Dean" Sam said, noticing how much blood was coming out of Faye

"I know Sam!" Dean yelled, looking over at Faye worried that he was going to lose her, "Just hang on Faye we're almost there"

* * *

**Remember to review!**


	7. Secrets

Dean and Sam were tired of sitting in the waiting room, wondering how Faye's surgery was going. A nurse finally came out

"Are you with Faye?" The nurse asked

"Yeah" Dean replied, "How's she doing?"

"She's fine now, she's out of surgery the doctor was able to stitch her up" The nurse said

"Is she going to be okay?" Dean asked

"She'll be fine, the worst is over but we'd like to keep her in for observation over night though" The nurse replied

"Can we see her?" Dean asked

"We have to transfer her to a room but as soon as we do we'll let you know and you can see her" The nurse said, walking away. Shortly, after that Dean and Sam were told what room she was in and headed straight for it

"So you're really worried about her" Sam said

"She's in there because of me Sam, I'm sick of watching people risk their lives for me" Dean said, they got to the door and saw Faye sitting up in her bed in a hospital gown.

"Hey" Faye said

"Should you really be moving?" Dean asked concerned

"I've been hurt worse before Dean I'm fine" Faye replied, holding her shoulder and wincing, "I could do with a drink"

"I saw a vending machine just down the hall" Dean said, walking out of the room quickly

"I was thinking more of an alcoholic one but okay" Faye said to herself

"You sure you're okay?" Sam asked

"Yeah Sam" Faye replied

"Thanks for doing that….for saving Dean" Sam said

"You don't need to thank me Sam" Faye replied

"You care about him don't you" Sam said

"Like he said, we're hunters, we take care of our own" Faye said, knowing that Sam wasn't going to buy it

Dean walked back into the room with a can of soda and put it on the bedside table next to Faye

"Guys I'll be fine seriously, you two can go rest its late" Faye said

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked, "What if those demons come back?"

"They weren't after me remember?" Faye replied, "Besides it's a hospital"

"Faye…" Dean said

"Dean honestly go, I'll let you know when I get out okay" Faye said

Dean could take the hint and he and Sam said their goodbyes and went back to the motel. They got back into their room and Sam went straight to bed, still drained from his withdrawal episode the night before. Dean still couldn't sleep, he was contemplating whether or not to call Faye and see how she was doing but didn't want to wake her up if she was still sleeping at the hospital. It was really late at night and he heard a noise coming from outside, startled he jumped up and grabbed his gun. He opened the door and peeked outside towards Faye's room and just saw the door close. He closed the door to his room and walked over there, expecting to find a demon sneaking into Faye's room but instead seeing Faye. Dean knocked on the door and stepped inside when Faye opened it

"I thought you said you were going to let me know when you got out" Dean said

"I was just going to go over and see if you were awake" Faye replied

"How did you get here?" Dean asked, remembering how they had left her car at the church

"I took a cab" Faye said, wondering why Dean was so worried, "They wanted to keep me there overnight but I hate hospitals so I checked myself out and came back here"

Dean took his gun from his belt and placed it on the table, noticing his blood soaked jacket hanging on the back of the chair.

"I was going to soak it overnight to try and get the blood out" Faye said

"Faye I don't care about the jacket, I've gotten plenty of blood stains out of it before" Dean said, walking over to her and running his fingers across the stitches on her shoulder, "You didn't have to do what you did"

"Yes I did" Faye replied, "They were Belial's demons"

"But it was the bounty on my head not yours" Dean said

Faye cupped his cheek with her hand and kissed him. Dean started to feel strange, not knowing why he felt this way every time he was around her. They started to kiss passionately and in the heat of the moment Dean grabbed her hips, accidentally grabbing the spot where the other demon had stabbed her. Faye winced and Dean pulled back a little.

"Sorry" Dean said

"I'm fine Dean" Faye replied, starting to kiss him again

"Maybe we shouldn't do this" Dean said, worried about Faye's recent wounds

"Dean…." Faye said, pulling his forehead to hers and looking into his eyes, "I'm okay"

Dean couldn't help himself even though he was worried he kept going, making sure to be as gentle as possible.

The next morning Dean woke up to an empty bed, he looked around and wondered where Faye had gone. As he got dressed he looked around and noticed that all of her stuff was gone, he grabbed his keys and walked outside looking for her car in the parking lot but couldn't find it.

"She left" Sam said, coming out of the motel room he had been staying in

"When?" Dean asked

"Middle of the night" Sam replied, "Anyway, I found something strange we should check it out"

* * *

Weeks later, Dean stared at the beer Bobby had offered him, thinking about the last night he spent with Faye. He looked over at Bobby and took a sip of his beer.

"So that's it?" Bobby asked

"Yep" Dean replied non-chalantly

"C'mon Dean we'll find a way" Sam said, trying to convince not only his brother but himself

"Sam when God gives up its time to throw the towel in" Dean said, not wanting to hear Sam's optimistic crap

"Have you told Faye?" Bobby asked

"Why?" Dean wondered

"Well isn't the whole reason you're helping her so you can get the light of god?" Bobby stated, "I mean it's not like you need it anymore, Faye's problems are her own now"

"I don't think the light of god is the whole reason" Sam said under his breath

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked angrily

"All I'm saying is it's hard to believe we're helping her just for the necklace if you two are always in bed together" Sam replied angrily

"In bed together?" Bobby asked, "Dammit Dean can't you keep it in your pants even when I tell you the girl is untrustworthy?"

Dean said nothing he just stood up shaking his head and slammed the chair he was sitting in back under the table

"You might want to see this before you storm outta here" Bobby said, wheeling himself over to the cabinet and taking out a file

"What's this?" Dean asked, opening it. He saw photos inside and picked one up, "What in the hell"

Sam walked over and picked up another one of the photos, "Dad?"

The photo Dean had was a picture taken of his dad and Faye hugging and the photo Sam was looking at was one of him kissing Faye's cheek.

"Who took these?" Dean asked

"A woman named Erica Dunway hired a private investigator to trail Faye, didn't tell him why but he did tell me there was something going on between John and Faye" Bobby said

"As in sleeping together?" Sam asked curiously

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed disgusted, "The man was literally old enough to be her father"

"Had to ask" Sam said, looking at the photo again

"No you idiot, he said they were planning something together, I knew your father knew Faye but I had no idea they were that close" Bobby said

"This is getting ridiculous" Dean said, "Why do you have all this?"

"I told you I don't trust her and you boys are already in way over your head without getting caught up with people like her" Bobby said, "Look at the paper"

Dean saw the paper in the file Bobby was talking about and read it

"She changed her name" Dean said

"Just before she started hunting Belial" Bobby replied

"So?" Dean asked

"Her original name, Faye Tripley, there's a record of her birth in 1982 nothing else, and the name she uses now only has records since 2005" Bobby replied

"So she's basically a ghost?" Sam asked

"What about her car?" Dean asked, "She'd have needed a lot of money to buy that"

"That's the other thing, the car registration doesn't exit, the DMV has no record of it" Bobby replied, "Something's up with that girl Dean, whoever she really is, and she doesn't want anybody to find out"

Bobby was interrupted by his mobile ringing and he wheeled his chair over to the table to answer it

"Hello" Bobby said, Sam sat next to Dean while Bobby was on the phone

"So what are you thinking?" Sam asked

"I'm thinking it's none of our business, we don't need her stupid necklace anymore since God abandoned us" Dean replied

"You're not even the least bit curious about the woman you've been sleeping with?" Sam asked

"Of course I'm curious Sam but we've got more important things to worry about right now like…I don't know the apocalypse?" Dean snapped back

"Looks like you've got one more thing to worry about" Bobby stated, hanging up the phone, "A buddy of mine that told me about the private investigator said he saw Faye's car on the other side of town"

"She's here?" Dean asked

"Apparently, which means she's probably after Belial" Bobby replied

"Great" Dean said, taking out his mobile and dialling Faye's number, "She told me if he was down this way again she'd call so I can warn you"

Dean waited as the phone rang out and he got Faye's voicemail

"Screw this, I'm going to see what she's up to" Dean said, standing up and grabbing his keys

"I'm coming with you" Sam said, standing up

"Call me when you find her, if Belial's here I want to know about it" Bobby said

* * *

Dean and Sam parked behind Faye's car and got out

"What the hell is she doing here" Dean said, looking around at the empty woodland in front of them, he tried calling Faye but got her voicemail again

Sam and Dean both took out guns just in case and started to walk down the path through the woods.

"What do you think is with Faye and Dad?" Sam asked

"I don't know" Dean replied, trying to concentrate on watching out around them

"Remember when she slapped you" Sam said

"Yeah what about it?" Dean asked

"She said she owed Dad that" Sam replied, "What do you think she meant?"

"I don't know Sam, why don't you ask her when we find her" Dean said, he took out his mobile again a rang Faye's phone, they could hear the ringtone faintly in the distance, "That can't be good"

They kept following the sound of Faye's phone and finally caught sight of Faye, slumped on the ground at the trunk of a big tree. Dean and Sam ran over to her, carefully watching around them for any signs of demons. At first Dean thought Belial must have gotten to her but then as he lifted Faye up to sit upright he noticed an empty bottle of tequila in her hands.

"I don't think she was hunting Belial" Sam said bluntly, as Dean checked for a pulse

"She's barely got a pulse" Dean said, he handed Sam his car keys and picked Faye up into his arms, "C'mon, you're driving"

* * *

Bobby wheeled himself into the hospital room Dean had told him to come to

"What the hell happened?" Bobby asked

"I don't know" Dean replied, looking over at Faye from his chair

"Dean, she almost drank herself to death that's what happened" Sam said

"I knew she drank but why would she do that?" Bobby asked

"I don't know, we just found her slumped over on the ground near Morison park" Dean replied, "They had to resuscitate her when we got here and pump her stomach"

Before Bobby had a chance to say anything else a man dressed in a trenchcoat walked into the room

"Derek? What the heck are you doing here?" Bobby asked

"I'm guessing this is Faye" Derek replied

"And you are?" Dean asked confused

"Derek's the buddy of mine who tracked down the private investigator" Bobby said

"I've tracked down a lot more for you, you owe me a few favours by the way" Derek stated, taking a file out of his trench coat and handing it to Bobby, "My advice? Stay away from this girl Bobby, she's in way over her head"

"Why?" Bobby asked

"You'll see" Derek replied, walking out of the room

Bobby opened the file and had a look inside, Dean and Sam were expecting him to say something but he didn't

"Bobby?" Dean asked, worried about Bobby's silence and about what Derek had said

"Wow" Bobby said

"What?" Sam asked

Bobby didn't say anything, he just wheeled himself closer to Dean and passed him a piece of paper, Dean took it from him and got the surprise of his life when he read it

"What is it?" Sam asked, seeing the look on Dean's face. Dean stayed silent for a moment

"It's a marriage certificate" Dean replied.


	8. Explanation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**It's been awhile but please review!**

* * *

Dean sat on the hospital chair, his eyes getting droopy but he didn't want to sleep just in case Faye finally woke up. It had been days since he and Sam had found her slumped over in the park and found out about her past. He needed to know everything now and the only way he was going to find out was to wait for her to wake up and ask her, all these things she had been hiding from him he needed answers for. Finally, it was all too much and Dean closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Hey" Sam said, nudging Dean on the arm and holding out a coffee

"Thanks" Dean said, taking the coffee and sitting up properly, he looked over at the clock, he had been asleep for 5 hours

"No change?" Sam asked, sitting down on the spare chair next to Dean

"No, nothing" Dean replied, "I'm starting to wonder if she's ever going to wake up"

"You know Dean you haven't left her bedside in almost 4 days..." Sam began to say, starting up a conversation that he knew Dean wouldn't want to be involved in

"I just want answers Sam, that's all" Dean said, cutting Sam off knowing exactly where he was going

"Don't we all" Bobby added, wheeling himself into the hospital room

"I thought you said Faye hunted for fun" Dean said, "Obviously you didn't know as much as you thought"

"I didn't even know Faye and your father were that close, he never told me he spent so much time with her" Bobby replied, "How do you think I feel boy"

"Well do you think..." Sam began to say but he stopped when he heard the heart monitor speed up

They all looked over at Faye lying on the bed, she began to breathe heavier and slowly started to open her eyes. Dean and Sam stood up and watched as Faye raised her hand and placed it on her head, opening her eyes and sitting up in the bed slowly. Faye looked over at Dean and Sam, her vision starting off blurry but becoming increasingly clearer and as she noticed it was Dean and Sam she became confused.

"Dean?" Faye asked, "Am I dead?"

"What? No" Dean replied confused

"Aren't you two meant to be?" Faye replied, looking around and noticing she was in a hospital

Dean and Sam looked at each other, remembering how they got shot by Wal and Roy in what seemed like months earlier.

"How did you..." Sam began to say but again was cut off by Faye who quickly jumped out of her bed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. They could hear her outside throwing up and Dean winced and sat back down on his chair.

"I'll get a doctor" Bobby mumbled, wheeling himself out of the room

Faye emerged just after he left and stumbled back onto her bed looking up at the ceiling and breathing heavily. Dean and Sam just looked at each other unsure of what to do and watched as Bobby returned with the doctor who had Faye sit up and checked her vital signs.

"I'm going to have to ask you some questions do you want them to leave?" The doctor asked Faye, looking over at Dean, Sam and Bobby

"Does it really matter?" Faye asked, appearing not to care, the doctor did not appear to be impressed

"When was your last drink?" The doctor asked, getting out his notepad

"I don't know" Faye replied

"She had an empty bottle of tequila in her hands when we found her 4 days ago" Dean stated, looking over at Faye

"There you got your answer, we done now?" Faye asked

"No, on average how many drinks are you having a week now?" The doctor asked

"I wouldn't have a clue I just drink when I feel like it" Faye said

"And how often do you feel like it?" The doctor asked

"Everyday" Faye snapped back

"At this point I usually advise rehab but we've been down that road before haven't we Faye" The doctor said

"Rehab" Sam said in disbelief

"You've been here before?" Bobby asked shocked

"Faye's been here more times than I can count" The doctor replied, "You do realise if you keep going at the rate you're going it won't be long before your liver fails"

"I don't plan to be here that long anyway doc, so are we done now?" Faye asked

"I'll get your release papers and for the love of god, stop drinking" The doctor replied, snapping up his notepad and walking briskly out of the room

"I knew you drank but I never knew you were an alcoholic" Dean said, shocked at how Faye was acting

"Just because we slept together a couple of times Dean doesn't mean you know me and it doesn't mean you have any right to know about my life" Faye snapped back, "Now leave"

"Dean and Sam saved you from dying in that park don't you think you owe them a thank you" Bobby said

"I never asked to be saved so I don't owe any of you anything" Faye stated bluntly

"You owe us an explanation" Dean said, "About our father"

"What about him?" Faye asked

"About this" Dean said, holding up the marriage certificate. Faye's face changed immediately and they could tell she was extremely angry

"How the hell did you get that" Faye asked angrily

"I was sick of your secrets so I had a friend track a file down for me" Bobby said, "Why didn't you tell us Faye"

"Because my life is none of your goddamn business" Faye replied, quickly getting out of bed and snatching the certificate and file out from Dean's hands, "Now get out!"

"Faye..." Dean said, stepping forward. Faye reached up and slapped Dean across the face

"Stay the hell out of my life" Faye yelled, picking up a vase next to her bed and pegging it at Bobby who narrowly missed getting hit

"C'mon Dean she's not worth it" Bobby stated, wheeling himself out of the room closely followed by Sam. Dean stared at Faye, angry that he had allowed himself to get so close to her and turned his back on her and walked out of the room


	9. Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**It sure has been awhile, But I would REALLY appreciate reviews! =)**

* * *

"_John?" Faye said, taking the key out of the door lock and shutting the motel room door behind her, "Don't tell me he's gone out for more beer"_

_Faye walked over to the fridge and began placing the beer she had bought in it, being careful to make sure they were all standing upright. Just as she turned around to lie down in bed she was thrown against the wall on the opposite side of the room and felt her body being pushed up the wall. As her head hit the ceiling and she felt her body pinned up against it, she looked down to the person who she knew was responsible._

"_Hello Faye" Azazel said, his piercing yellow eyes staring straight up at her._

_Faye was scared, although she was hunting Belial she had never been so up close and personal before with a high level demon, all those years training as a Cathedral weren't to hunt, they were to protect._

"_My boss has a message for you" Azazeal said with a smirk_

"_You can't be too high up on the hierarchy if you still need a boss" Faye snapped back, refusing to let Azazel see her fear_

_Azazel just smirked and kept staring at her and Faye felt a sharp pain in her stomach and cried out as the line of blood moved slowly across her abdomen. She felt her throat relax and she was unable to keep her mouth open, but still able to breathe._

_In what felt like hours Faye remained pinned to the ceiling, holding back the tears she knew were eventually going to start falling. But she was adamant that Azazel was not going to see how scared she was. She prayed in her head for God to let her know that John was safe, she was scared Azazel had finally gotten to him. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the motel room door opening and John Winchester stepped inside and seemed surprised when he did not see Faye anywhere in the room. Faye tried to scream but couldn't seem to, Azazel was stopping her from warning John. As John stepped forward he felt that familiar tap on his hand and once he realized it was blood that had dripped down from the ceiling he looked straight up._

"_No!" John cried out, expecting Faye to be engulfed by flames but nothing happened. In that moment John was thrown up against the wall, still looking up at Faye to check on her and that's when he noticed him_

"_Ahhh John Winchester….we found ourselves here again" Azazel said_

"_Let her go, your fight is with me, she has nothing to do with it" John said, trying desperately to get Azazel to let Faye go_

"_Relax John this isn't about us for once, it's about you two" Azazel replied, he looked back up at Faye and back down on the ground. Faye felt the full force as she was thrown from the ceiling straight down, hitting her shoulder on the bed and feeling the full impact of the hard wood floors. As Faye weakly brought herself back up, Azazel reached down and grabbed her by the hair, staring directly into her eyes. _

"_Whatever you two have, if you hunt together Belial and I are going to face you together" Azazel said, "And I think we know who's going to win"_

_Azazel slammed Faye's head back down into the ground and pointed his hand at John. John screamed and grabbed his stomach as the pain went all through his body._

"_I'll be seeing you again John…..real soon" Azazel said before disappearing. John felt his body release from the wall and he regained all movement and immediately ran over to where Faye was lying on the ground. He helped her to sit up and placed his hand on her stomach_

"_I'm okay" Faye said, through tears looking up at him, "We can't do this anymore"_

_John didn't say a word, he just looked into her eyes, pulled her close and held her. Faye closed her eyes and began to cry._

Faye took in a deep breath as she shot up in bed and looked around the motel room, she looked down and realized she was still in her hospital gown, too weak to have changed when she checked herself out of hospital. She began to think about her dream, what had happened that night and how much she wished John could have stayed with her. Then she began to think about Dean and felt guilty because she knew her feelings for him were wrong, she was a married woman even though her husband wasn't there anymore. She made herself get out of bed and took a beer out of the fridge and sat in bed with it. She opened the bedside draw and picked up a small bag and took a bracelet out. It was Mary's bracelet that John had given her to keep her safe, the one Dean told her about during pillow talk one night that he saw on her wrist when he went back into the past. She felt like it was wrong when John gave it to her, because it was Mary's but he gave it to her because of the way he felt about her. Still….Dean could never know. And the way Dean looked at her the last time she saw him she knew it was entirely possible she was never going to see him again anyway. Yet at the same time, she felt drawn to him and she couldn't figure out why.


	10. Hurt

FINALLY got around to another chapter!** Please review**, I appreciate reviews! =)

(I do not own Supernatural)

Dean sat down on Bobby's couch and started tossing the empty beer bottle up in the air, trying to find something to take his mind off everything that was happening

"So I guess you should be happy Michael no longer needs to jump in your skin" Bobby said in an attempt to break the silence. Dean caught the beer bottle, gave Bobby a dirty look and placed it back on the coffee table, "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine" Bobby commented under his breath, wheeling himself over to his desk and typing something down on his computer

"I'm just glad Dean isn't the one who's the meat suit" Sam said, finally breaking his silence from the other side of the couch

"Well you boys aren't the only ones who have been busy" Bobby stated, turning the computer screen to face Dean and Sam who stood up and walked over to see what looked like a security camera footage in a bar

"What's this?" Dean asked

"A buddy of mine sent it to me, just watch" Bobby replied, hitting a key

Dean and Sam watched as the video started to play and they saw a group of hunters sitting down at a table polishing their guns, they recognised two of them almost immediately

"Walt and Roy, sons of bitches" Dean said, "Please tell me this is footage of them getting iced"

At that moment they saw the door burst open and a man started shooting at some of the other hunters, they tried to fight back but the closer the man got the more of them seemed to fall. Dean was about to make a comment but stopped when he saw Faye coming quickly through the door, she held her hand up and the only two hunters left, Roy and Walt were sent flying into the wall with a ray of light. Faye looked at the man and he started rumaging through the other hunters things, behind the bar and then headed up the stairs seemingly looking for something. Faye headed right for Roy and slammed his face back down with a full force punch.

Walt was trying to get himself up from the ground when Faye kicked him back down, he turned over and she placed the heel of her boot on his neck and knelt down and said something to him. Walt looked scared but grabbed Faye's leg and threw her down, they continued to tussle for awhile until Faye got the upper hand and ended up on top of Walt, and grabbed his throat.

"I'm sure you're used to that position Dean" Sam joked, Dean was going to say something but was still too distracted by the video

Sam cocked his neck to try and see what Faye was doing, all they could see was her say something to him and an enormous ray of light encompassed the whole room and the camera footage ended

"What in the hell was that?" Dean asked

"I have no idea, I was going to tell you to ask Faye" Bobby replied

Dean looked at the date and time stamp.

"This wasn't long before we found her in that field" Dean said, still trying to comprehend exactly what had happened in the video tape.

"What happened to Roy and Wal?" Sam asked curiously

"Who cares" Dean stated honestly

"You said that Wal had mentioned they weren't the only ones hunting you….well that was the group that was" Bobby said, "Roy and Wal were the only ones left and they've disappeared off the grid"

Sam looked over at Dean trying to gauge his reaction and Dean simply stared at the computer screen and took another sip of his beer. "Have you spoken to her since we left her at the hospital?" Sam asked

"Nope" Dean replied, walking back into the kitchen and opening the fridge, "Don't plan on it either"

"I've had my feelers out on her, after you left she had a ceasure and died" Bobby said

Dean immediately stuck his head up in shock and stared at Bobby, "They brought her back 2 minutes later but you reacting like that answers my first question" Bobby said

Sam's curiousity got the better of him, "Is someone eventually going to explain to me what this is with her and Dad?"

"So far all I know is that they hunted together, a lot" Bobby said, "He never mentioned anything to me about it so he must have either had something else going on or he was protecting her"

"She's hardly the kind of person that seems to need protecting" Sam said, "She's tougher than most hunters I've met"

"I've been working on that one too, reading up about these so called Cathedrals" Bobby replied, "Apparently they were merely protectors in their day, they never fought, they just used those damn necklaces to prevent evil entities from entering churches and terrorizing religious sites, I'm struggling to find any information on them in general but everything I can find makes them out to be these calm anti-war protectors, I would not be surprised if she picked up the hunting on her own merit, or from John"

"I'd be putting the bets on her husband" Dean said, "Son of a bitch knew how to hunt"

"You still haven't explained that to me" Sam said, sitting down again

Bobby and Dean looked at each other and Bobby shrugged and continued to search through his computer.

"Seriously, I don't understand how Dad fits into this" Sam said, trying to wrap his brain around the marriage certificate

"I knew this hunter, Connor, did NOT get along with him whatsoever but his dad and Dad were friends" Dean said, "According to that certificate Dad was the witness at their wedding"

"Eric was Connor's dad, he was a good man but when his son died…." Bobby said

"So Faye's husband died?" Sam asked

"Yeah…..he was on a hunt with his dad and it didn't end well" Dean replied

"So Faye's going after Belial for revenge" Sam said, finally understanding

"The thing I can't figure out is why Dad was with Faye for so long, I mean after Connor died it was like he packed everything up and went to her" Dean said, "The whole time you and me were together hunting worrying about Dad, what he was doing why he wasn't answering our phone calls, it was because he was with her"

"Why?" Sam asked, "I thought nothing mattered more to him then getting Azazel"

"I'd like to know why too Sam, especially when he told Bobby here she wasn't trustworthy" Dean stated, "But it's not like she's going to tell us anyway"

"My guess is she'd talk to you Dean, considering what she did to Roy and Wal" Bobby said bluntly

"What did she do anyway, what was that?" Sam asked

"I have no idea" Bobby replied

"Like I said who cares, they're dicks anyway" Dean said, sitting down and sighing, Sam went to say something but Dean cut him off, "Can we NOT talk about Faye anymore"

"Actually I was going to ask Bobby if that's the only reason he called us here" Sam stated, trying to avoid the urge to mention Faye again

"Well that and I wanted to make sure you boys were doing okay" Bobby said, "You know, besides the obvious"

"Yeah Bobby we're just peachy" Dean replied, taking another sip of his beer, getting up and walking outside.

Dean sat down in Bobby's junkyard looking around at all the broken cars, he was trying not to think about her but he couldn't stop wondering how Faye was and if she was okay. He didn't understand why he felt so drawn to her, especially considering the way he felt about Lisa. Dean reluctantly reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his phone, his finger sitting on the call button. Sam watched Dean from inside Bobby's house and shook his head before sitting down.

"He alright?" Bobby asked

"He's Dean" Sam replied, "Even if I asked he wouldn't want to talk about it"

"I think he's trying to deny the fact that he feels more about Faye then what he's willing to admit" Bobby said, "Those two are very alike although it bothers me to say it"

"You never really said why you don't trust her" Sam said

"I met her once at a hunter's bar, she's not just a heavy drinker, she's a heavier partier, alcohol, drugs you name it" Bobby said, "She always acted like a damn idiot but yet she'd always seem to be the one standing over the demons body when we finally tracked him down and she didn't really care for the safety of anyone else, I never trusted her because I never understood how she managed it without much of a scratch"

"Sounds like Dad got her into hunting" Sam said

"Sounds like your father and her did a lot of things together I didn't know about" Bobby replied

Dean was still sitting outside, trying to fight the urge to call Faye and talk to her even though he really didn't understand why he wanted to. Dean couldn't help it anymore and finally pressed the call button shaking his head while he was listening to it ring still wondering why he was calling. Just as Dean was about to hang up, Faye answered the phone.

"What do you want Dean?" Faye asked, answering the phone with a slurred voice

"How did you know it was me?" Dean asked

"Because you forgot to unblock your number" Faye replied, "So what do you want?"

Dean heard the sound of a bottle in the background, like Faye was picking it up, taking a sip and putting it down, "Are you drinking?"

"Not that it's any of your business but yes" Faye said, "Don't insult me by pretending you care Dean just tell me what you want"

"I wanted to talk" Dean said

"If you wanted to talk you should've talked to me in the hospital instead of walking out" Faye said, quite obviously hurt, "I don't even know why I picked up the phone"

"I don't even know why I called you" Dean said, wondering where this conversation was going

Faye sighed, "Can you just tell me what you really want"

"I saw what you did to Roy and Wal" Dean said

"How?" Faye asked seeming shocked

"Bobby has video here" Dean replied, "Why'd you do it for?"

"Is Bobby going to show anyone?" Faye asked, avoiding his question

"No, he has no reason to" Dean said

"Good" Faye replied

"I want to talk to you about Dad" Dean blurted out

"You had your chance when I was in the hospital, you made your choice Dean, goodbye" Faye said, hanging up on him.

Faye lay back on the bed in her hotel room and sighed, taking another sip from her bourbon bottle. She thought she would be glad to hear Dean's voice again but she wasn't and she sure wasn't going to tell him that she was only a couple of towns away from Bobby's house. She always found it funny how her and Dean seemed to always somehow be close to each other, even when they obviously weren't meant to be.

Dean sat back on the hood of one of the wrecked cars and continued to sip on his beer, staring into the distance and trying not to think about anything. He didn't realise how long he had been out there for until Sam finally came outside and sat next to him.

"Don't give me any of your Dr Phil crap Sam" Dean said

"Fair enough" Sam replied, "Bobby thinks he found a job"

"What is it?" Dean asked, looking for any distraction he could get

"Bobby says there's been a lot of hunters coming into town lately and he doesn't know why, some of them he really doesn't trust and he wants us to find out why" Sam said

"Why doesn't he do it himself?" Dean asked

"I'm sure the wheelchair slows him down" Sam replied

"Dammit" Dean said, grabbing his keys and heading towards the car.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me" Dean said, pulling out to an old abandoned building surronded by hunters cars

"Are they having a party in there?" Sam asked

"Yeah" Dean replied, turning the car off, Sam looked at the look on Sam's face

"YOU'VE been going to parties?" Sam asked, realising the look Dean had on his face, "Seriously, you?"

"Faye dragged me to one okay can you drop it" Dean said, getting out of the car and slamming the door, "Can we just get this kid and get out"

"Alright party boy relax" Sam said with a smirk

Once inside Dean and Sam started looking around, not really recognising anyone that they knew. They couldn't speak to each other because the music was so loud, Sam hit Dean on the chest to get his attention and pointed to the back of the abandoned building where they saw Faye walking through a door holding some random guy's hand. Dean just wanted to leave but Sam headed towards the same door forcing Dean to follow.

Before Dean could stop Sam and ask what was going on, Sam grabbed the door handle and opened to door. Faye and the guy were standing really close together and Faye had one arm around his neck and looked shocked as she saw Sam and Dean walk through the door. Faye had no idea what to say and moved her arm back away from the guy.

"Lachlan?" Sam asked, looking at the random guy

"Sam Winchester" Lachlan replied with a smile, walking over and shaking Sam's hand

"You two know each other?" Faye asked

Lachlan smiled and turned back towards Faye, "We were at college together, looks like I'm not the only one who dropped out"

"Awesome" Faye said sarcastically, grabbing a bottle of vodka off the window sill and laying herself down on the chair next to the window with her feet resting on the window sill. She was wearing tight shorts and a tight backless black top and Dean couldn't help but stare but looked away as soon as he realised he was staring

"Lachlan was a medicine major in college" Sam said to Dean, "So you're hunting now?"

"Yeah, I kind of just fell into it, imagine my surprise when I found out your family history in hunting, I didn't even realise when we were in school together" Lachlan replied

"Is this little reunion over?" Faye asked, getting impatient

Lachlan turned around and knelt down next to Faye. Dean found himself getting a little jealous and hit Sam in the arm giving him a confused look and still wondering why he had followed Lachlan and Faye into the room. Lachlan took a bag with a couple of bottles of pills out of his jacket and handed it to Faye.

"The first one once a day and the second one three times a day...and don't swallow them with alcohol or it's just going to be ineffective" Lachlan said, "Of course if you stop getting on the drink so much it would be a lot more effective"

"Thanks doc" Faye replied, popping a pill out and swigging it down with her vodka and winking at Lachlan

Lachlan just shook his head and stood up, "And this is why I dropped out of med school" he said, shaking Sam's hand and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him

"So did you stick a GPS to a me or what?" Faye asked, looking really angrily at Dean and Sam

"Bobby wanted to know what was going on with all these hunters" Sam said, "I'm guessing you know"

"They're called apocalypse parties, hunters tell each other about the next one and everyone just kind of...hooks up" Faye said, looking at Dean and taking another swig from the vodka bottle, "It can't be all work and no fun"

"Right, because that's exactly what hunters should be doing during the apocalypse" Dean said sarcastically

"Whatever" Faye said, "You boy scouts be sure to report back to Bobby now"

Faye stood up and walked straight out the door, looking like she was almost so drunk that she could barely walk. Dean just looked at Sam and shook his head.

* * *

"What the hell is an apocalypse party?" Bobby asked once Dean and Sam had returned

"A bunch of stupid teenage hunters" Dean replied, looking out at the rest of the wrecking yard wondering when it was going to get dark so he could go inside and get some rest

"That's not very nice" they heard a voice say, Sam spun around and saw a demon standing right behind him smiling and before he could do anything the demon grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

Dean went to pick up the shotgun that was on the hood of the car next to him but before he could he was thrown through the air and landed hard on his back on the ground. Bobby didn't even have time to react before he heard the familiar sound of a hell hound breathing and froze as he tried to figure out where it was. Sam was grabbing at the demon's hands trying to escape and looked down to see 5 more demons standing around him smiling, holding a bucket each full of demon blood and it was then they realised exactly what they were going to do to him.

Dean got up and came face to face with another demon who punched him in the stomach and got a knife out, lunging towards him. Dean reacted quickly and started to struggle with the demon, he looked over at Bobby who was looking around panicking. Bobby grabbed his wheel to move as quickly as he could towards his gun and a demon appeared with a knife, taking it back and lunging it straight towards Bobby's chest.

"Bobby!" Dean screamed


	11. Surprises

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own Supernatural!**

* * *

"Bobby!" Dean yelled again, finally landing a punch to the demon he was struggling with, he looked up and saw Bobby lift his arms up to try and stop the demon but the demon was too quick

Dean tried to run towards Bobby but was thrown to the ground again by another demon who appeared in front of him. He looked up again at Bobby expecting to see the worst but was surprised to see Faye appear behind the demon that was about to stab Bobby, she grabbed his arm and pulled it back just before the knife connected with Bobby's chest and covered his eyes with her hand. There was a flash of light from her hand and the demon's eyes appeared to light up then he fell to the ground. Bobby was about to say thank you when he heard the sound of a hell hound growling and saw Faye turn immediately to her left as if she could see it, she raised her hand up again and the hell hound lit up into a ball of light and was gone.

"Thanks" Bobby said, looking at Faye and still trying to process what had just happened. Faye grabbed his shot gun and threw it to him, turning around and focusing her attention on Dean and the demon who was now attacking him. Bobby held up his gun and turned to face the demons that had been around Sam, he was now pinned down to the ground and the demons were kneeling around him, pouring as much demon blood as they could down his throat.

"Balls" Bobby stated, holding up his gun and taking some shots at the demons. Faye looked over at Sam for a moment but continued to head towards Dean.

Dean quickly raised his own arms up from the ground as the demon who threw him down took out his own knife and lunged towards him. Dean grabbed the demon's arm and pulled him down to the ground next to him, he remembered that for once he had Ruby's knife in his pocket, took it out and stabbed the demon in the chest. He then felt a piece of rope being wrapped around his neck and was jerked up to stand as a demon began to choke him. He looked over at Sam to see what the demons were doing to him and then noticed another man come up behind one of the demon's and cover his eyes with his hand as well, watching the demon's eyes turn to light exactly the same as Faye had done before. A couple of the demons dropped the demon blood and began to attack the man but he seemed to be strong enough to have the upper hand.

Dean was finally able to stab the demon that was doing it. He fell back down to the ground as he tried to regain his breath and removed the rope and heard the sound of a hell hound barking. He felt something grab his arm and pull him, dislocating his shoulder. Dean cried out in pain and looked up to see Faye hold up her hand and he closed his eyes and heard the hell hound wimp as it turned into light. Faye knelt down and helped Dean to stand up.

Dean looked at Faye trying to wrap his head around what he just saw her do, he'd never seen her so easily use the powers of the necklace before and he wanted to ask a million questions. Faye looked like she was about to say something but both of them were distracted hearing the man that was attacking the demons yell out

"A little help here Faye!" The man yelled, grabbing the two demons he was struggling with, covering their eyes with his hands and watching them fall to the ground as their eyes turned to light.

"Sam" Dean said, watching as Sam was let go by the only demon left, all of the buckets empty

Faye ran over and held up her hand at the final demon, stopping him from moving

"What a surprise, the Winchesters are in trouble and Faye comes running" The final demon said with a smirk, Faye clenched her fist together and the demon hunched over in pain. Faye watched as Sam looked up with black eyes and he began to raise his hand towards the man that had helped him. The man that had helped him held his own hand up at Sam, "don't even think about it" he yelled

"Sam!" Dean said, growing increasingly concerned as he realised how many buckets of blood Sam had ingested, "What did you do to him?" he demanded from the demon Faye was subduing

"Well now that Michael has a vessel the boss is getting impaitient, Lucifer is taking his sweet time and the boss figured he wouldn't mind a little push" The demon said, "Of course, the boss knew you'd be here"

The demon looked at Faye and smirked, "Belial sent you" Dean said realising what he was talking about

"Giving Sam power only means he has the ability to smoke your ass" Faye said

"Yes but giving him so much power at once, big brother isn't going to let him keep it, by the time he's done withdrawing he'll be begging for Lucifer to take the pain away" The demon said

"You son of a bitch" Dean said, stepping forward

Faye put her hand down and the demon looked around as he realised she wasn't subduing him anymore, "You better tell Belial I'm coming for him"

"I doubt he'll be scared" The demon said

"Why do you think he's running? Why do you think he's acting desperate, because I've got my GPS locked on him and he's scared" Faye replied with a smirk. Before the demon could say anything he screamed out in pain and Faye looked behind him to see Sam holding up his hand and blood coming from his nose. The man that had his hand up at Sam quickly grabbed a shotgun that had been strapped to his back and cocked the gun as he pointed it at Sam.

"Stop!" Dean yelled

Bobby pointed his gun at the man, "I wouldn't do that boy" Bobby said threateningly

"Jeb!" Faye yelled, "What are you doing?"

"You heard Belial's minion, we have to get rid of Lucifer's meat suit" Jeb said

"Jeb!" Faye yelled, Jeb looked angrily at Sam and lowered the gun and Sam went to raise his hand up at Jeb but was stopped by a swift punch to the face by Faye. Sam fell to the ground unconscious, "You see, no guns necessary"

"Sammy" Dean said, running towards him and kneeling down to lift his head up, most of his face was covered in blood

"We have to get him in the panic room" Bobby said

Dean held his shoulder and winced in pain as he realised he wouldn't be able to carry Sam with a dislocated arm.

"Jeb" Faye said calmly, looking at Jeb with pleading eyes

"He's Lucifer's vessel" Jeb said in disbelief, "We should be smoking him not helping him"

"He didn't ask to be Lucifer's vessel anymore then you or I asked to be cathedrals" Faye stated, "Consider it your godly duty for the day"

Jeb sighed and strapped his gun back on, then walked over to Sam and gave Dean a dirty look as he lifted Sam up and threw him around his shoulders, carrying him like a log

"I thought you were the only cathedral left" Bobby said, looking at Faye confused

Faye just looked at Bobby and followed Jeb inside.

* * *

Dean leaned up against the wall in Bobby's lounge room, trying to fix his dislocated arm himself adamant that he wasn't going to ask Faye for help. Faye looked over at him and tried not to laugh and without saying anything walked over and grabbed his arm, she looked at him as he relaxed and she quickly twisted it. Dean winced and breathed out heavily as his arm went back into place.

"Either you had good timing or you knew they were coming" Bobby said, wheeling himself over to his desk and putting his gun down

"Well when a bunch of demons are carting around buckets of demon blood in Bobby Singer's neighbourhood when the Winchesters are in town, you kind of get the jist of what's going to happen" Faye said, walking over to his kitchen and pouring herself a glass of scotch.

"How come Cass didn't know about the other cathedral" Dean said

"Why don't you ask him?" Faye asked, Dean fell silent, thinking about the last time they had seen Castiel and Faye immediately recognised the look, "Angel boy get himself killed?"

"I don't know" Dean replied, looking over at Bobby

"Still doesn't answer our question" Bobby said

"A lot of things come out of the woodwork during the apocalypse" Faye said, taking a sip of her scotch

"Where's his gay necklace?" Dean asked

Faye just gave him a look and shook her head as she took another swig, at that moment Jeb returned from the panic room downstairs.

"He's down there, let's go" Jeb said angrily, brushing past Faye

"Jeb just relax" Faye said, trying to get him to calm down

"No Faye!" Jeb yelled, "I refuse to be here when Lucifer's vessel pussies out of his withdrawal and invites the devil in"

"What the hell is your problem!" Dean scoffed, sick of Jeb's attitude

"You're my problem angel boy" Jeb stated, stepping towards Dean

"Is that so" Dean said, taking a step towards Jeb

"Okay can we all cut down on the testosterone?" Faye asked

Jeb looked over at Faye and stepped back from Dean and Dean stepped back himself, he didn't have the energy to get into a fight with whoever this Jeb guy was

"You're going to need all your energy to help Sam" Faye said, "He's ingested ALOT of demon blood"

"That's more than I've ever seen" Bobby said, "We have to watch him"

"He's not going to give into Lucifer" Dean said

"And we're not staying to help" Jeb said, heading towards the door, Faye looked over at Dean with a worried look in her eyes and Dean cocked his head slightly as he stared at her

"Faye" Jeb said, Faye began to turn around to follow Jeb

"You can help him" Bobby said, recognising the look in Faye's eyes

"Faye" Jeb said again, expecting her to follow him

"Faye" Dean said, "Can you help him or not?"

Faye looked over at Jeb, "You said yourself if he says yes to Lucifer..."

"You're not strong enough to stop it" Jeb said, heading towards her, "You're going to risk yourself for Lucifer's vessel? Are you kidding me?"

"So you can help him" Dean said, getting frustrated

"Faye I'm not going to help you with this, you do this you do it on your own" Jeb said, Faye just looked up at him and nodded

"I know" Faye said

"You're really letting him cloud your judgement you know that" Jeb said, lowering his voice just enough for Dean still to hear. Faye looked over at Dean and then back at Jeb and said nothing, "Fine"

Jeb pushed past Faye again and headed outside, "I'll be back" Faye said, following him

"Sounds like it's dangerous" Bobby said

"It's Sam Bobby" Dean said

"I know I agree with you and as much as I don't like the girl Dean she just saved all our asses out there" Bobby said, "You can't exactly just expect her to risk herself for Sam"

Dean realised that Bobby was right and went outside to talk to Faye, he stopped at the door as he noticed that Faye and Jeb were holding each other, their foreheads touching and eyes closed and they were praying. Dean felt a sudden wave of jealousy rush over him and looked over at Faye as they stopped praying and Jeb kissed her on the forehead and looked over at him. Jeb gave Dean one last dirty look before walking off and Faye headed back towards the house.

"Faye..." Dean began, thinking of how he was going to say what he wanted to say

"Don't make this a big deal Dean" Faye said, pushing past Dean to avoid an awkward conversation

"How can you help him?" Dean asked, following her back inside to Bobby's kitchen

"What do you need?" Bobby asked, wheeling himself towards Faye as she began to search his cupboards

"Well first..." Faye was saying as she took a large bowl out of Bobby's cupboard, "I need holy water, sulfur and salt"

Faye placed the large bowl on the table and Bobby passed her a bottle of holy water, she poured all of it into the bowl and looked up at Dean as she noticed that he was staring, "What?" Faye asked

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked back

"It's a spell" Faye said, "I can take the power of the blood out of him"

"Why was that guy Jeb so worried?" Dean asked

"It takes a lot of energy" Faye replied, "But I can handle it"

"Anything else?" Bobby said, putting a bottle of sulfur and a small bottle of salt on the table

"I need the cross I gave you" Faye said, looking over at Dean and holding out her hand

Bobby gave Dean a confused look and watched as Dean sighed and took a small rosary cross out of his inside jacket pocket. Dean handed it to Faye and avoided eye contact with Bobby. Bobby smirked a little and watched as Faye put the sulfur and salt in the holy water and drapped the rosary on the side. She turned around and took a knife out of the drawer and held it out to Dean.

"I need your blood" Faye said

"Why?" Dean asked curiously, taking the knife and holding it to his arm

"The blood of an angel would be better" Faye stated, pushing the bowl under his arm, "But since your buddy boy is missing in action the vessel of an angel should do"

Dean took the blade, moving the blade across and cutting into his arm. He held his arm over the bowl and watched as the blood started to pour quicker into it. Just as he was about to ask Faye if he could stop, Faye came across and placed a cloth over his arm and put pressure on it. Dean put the knife on the table and put his own hand on the cloth and sat down before he passed out. Faye went back over to the other side of the table and held her hand over the bowl and closed her eyes. Bobby looked away as she began to chant in the language of the angels and there was a bright glowing light and the liquid in the bowl started to bubble slightly. Bobby and Dean looked around as Faye stopped and the light went away and didn't notice any difference.

"Was that it?" Dean asked

"No" Faye replied, staring at the bowl

"What now?" Bobby asked

Faye didn't reply and just as Bobby was about to ask again she lifted the bowl up, brought it to her mouth and began to skull the liquid inside, including Dean's blood. Dean and Bobby looked at each other in disbelief and continued to watch as it appeared Faye could not swallow it all but kept going. Finally, Faye slammed down the bowl on the table and appeared to struggle as she placed her hands to rest on the table and took in a few deep breaths. Dean almost jumped back when Faye looked up, her eyes had become completely dialated and her eyes were a strange shade of white.

"Angel blood is to you what demon blood is to Sam" Bobby stated, trying to figure out what was going on, Faye didn't say anything

"How is this going to help Sam?" Dean asked, freaking out a little bit at the fact that Faye appeared to be getting high on his blood.

Faye smirked and heading quickly towards the stairs and Dean quickly followed. Faye got to the front of the panic room door and looked inside, seeing Sam stumbling around at the back of the room holding his head. She opened the door and shut it behind her.

"Lock it" Faye said, looking at Dean through the large peep hole and making sure he locked the door properly, she turned around and looked directly at Sam whose eyes were still completely black. She slowly started to head towards him and he held his hand up and sent her flying across the room, as she was getting up he held his hand up at her again but she flicked her hand and threw him to the side of the room.

"Dean what in the hell is going on?" Bobby yelled from upstairs

"I don't know" Dean replied, watching and trying to figure out what Faye was trying to do, not knowing whether or not he should go in there

Sam hit the wall and before he could steady himself, Faye grabbed him. He reacted immediately by grabbing her hair and just as he was about to throw her against the wall she lunged at him and put her lips to his. He went to pull away but started to feel like soemthing was happening. They both started to tumble across the wall and finally came to a stop with Faye pinned up against the wall and Sam with both his hands on either side of her head tugging at her hair. Sam managed to get his lips off hers for a moment but began to feel an immense pain and had the sudden urge to kiss her again. When he put his lips to hers again he began to feel better, like all the pain and power was being drained out of him. Dean watched from the door confused, and a little jealous as it looked like Faye and Sam were enjoying it a bit too much.

Sam cried out as he pulled back from Faye, he felt fine like his old self and his eyes were no longer black. He looked at her face and took his hands off her as he stepped back. She had what looked like black veins concentrated around her mouth and moving around all over her face, moving to other parts of her body. Sam had no idea what had just happened and just continued to stare at Faye.

"Get out" Faye said, feeling the blackness begin to consume more and more of her face

Dean unlocked and opened the door and went into the room, running over to Sam and grabbing him by the arm

"Dean" Sam said, completely confused

Faye began to feel unwell and could feel the bad energy consuming her more and more, she put her head in her hands and hunched over, breathing heavily

"Get out!" Faye yelled, looking up at Sam and Dean who were shocked to see her eyes had turned completely black and she looked as though she was struggling.

Dean and Sam ran out of the room and closed and locked the door behind them

"What just happened?" Sam asked

"I have no idea, how do you feel?" Dean asked back

"Fine, considering" Sam replied, unable to understand how Faye had done what she did

"Good" Dean said, he looked back into the panic room to see Faye hunched over again and heard her crying out in pain, "Do you think..."

Dean stopped in mid sentence, suddenly feeling a strong and sharp pain in his chest. He grabbed his chest and cried out, hearing Faye cry out at the same time

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, grabbing him as he fell to his knees, "Dean what's going on"

Dean couldn't even answer he was in that much pain, he just continued to cry out, he felt as if someone had a hold of his heart and was squeezing

"What in the hell is going on down there?" Bobby yelled from upstairs

"Come on Dean" Sam said, putting Dean's arm around his shoulders and helping him upstairs

"What happened?" Bobby asked, watching Sam put Dean down on the couch

"I have no idea" Sam replied, looking back at the stairs over his shoulder and still being able to hear Faye screaming.

Bobby gripped onto his wheelchair as he felt the ground begin to shake, he looked over at the stairs and saw a bright light eminating from the panic room. Sam steadied himself, concentrating on the fact that Dean was still screaming out in pain.

A few moments passed and Dean stopped crying out in pain as the pain in his chest suddenly disappeared. Sam ran over to check on him.

"Son of a bitch" Dean said, rubbing his chest over his heart where the pain had been stemming from

"Are you alright?" Sam asked

"I am now but I have no idea what just happened" Dean replied, "I just felt this massive pain in my chest"

"Sounds like Faye's stopped too" Bobby said, noticing that they could no longer hear her

Dean got up and breathed out heavily, making sure all the pain was gone, he walked down the stairs and had a look in the panic room to see Faye lying down on her side on the floor. He opened the door and went over to her, checking that she was still alive and he was thankful to see that she was.

"Is she alright?" Sam asked, coming into the room to check on her as well

"I guess we won't know until she wakes up" Dean replied, taking Faye into his arms and carrying her upstairs to put her on the couch.

* * *

"You feeling alright?" Bobby asked both Sam and Dean as they each sat down with a beer in their hand

"Fine" Sam and Dean both replied at the same time

"So what exactly did she do to you?" Bobby asked, looking over at Sam

Sam looked awkwardly at Dean and straightened up not knowing exactly what to tell Bobby

"She...kissed me" Sam said awkwardly, taking a sip of his beer

"She what?" Bobby asked confused

"She kissed me and I don't know, it's like everything went into her" Sam said

"She kissed you?" Bobby asked again

"Okay we get it!" Dean snapped, getting increasingly jealous as the conversation went on

"It's not like I asked her to Dean" Sam said, sensing that Dean was getting aggrivated

"Well if you ask me it looked like you were enjoying it a little too much" Dean said

Bobby cocked his eyebrow and gave Dean a look

"What?" Dean asked

"You do realise that you sound like a jealous boyfriend right" Bobby said

"So you've just noticed that" Sam said sarcastically

"Can we just drop it and talk about something else" Dean said trying desperately to change the conversation

"Like to the rosary beads she gave you that you keep in your jacket pocket?" Bobby asked with a smirk on his face

Before Dean could think of an answer, they heard Faye moan from the couch and Dean immediately got up and went over to her. Faye slowly sat up and looked up to see Dean looking down at her and Sam and Bobby staring at her from the table.

"Holy water" Faye mumbled, sounding like she could barely speak

Dean went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of holy water, went back and gave it to Faye and sat down next to her as she skulled it

"You alright?" Dean asked concerned about her

Faye didn't even get the chance to reply, she shot up and bolted out of the front door outside. Dean whinced as he heard her throwing up just outside the door.

"Charming" Bobby said

Faye came back inside and sat back down on the couch next to Dean, putting her head back and continuing to drink the holy water. She looked over at Sam who was sitting at the table still awkward about what had happened.

"How are you feeling?" Faye asked

"Fine" Sam replied awkwardly, "Thanks"

"What exactly was that anyway?" Bobby asked

"I basically took the blood out of him and into myself, then what ever power I had from the necklace, Dean's vessel blood and the holy water eliminated it" Faye replied, sitting back up

"So it was like a battle in your body" Sam said, he looked at Faye as she nodded

"So then what happened to Dean?" Bobby asked

"What are you talking about?" Faye asked, looking at Dean to try and find what they were talking about

"When you were down there screaming, I got a pain in my chest and it only stopped when you stopped" Dean said, "Want to tell me what the hell that was?"

"I have no idea" Faye said truthfully, "I've never done that before but maybe because I used your blood? I don't know that shouldn't have happened"

"Well at least you're all alright, that's the main thing" Bobby said

"Where in your chest?" Faye asked

"Right here" Dean replied, touching the left side of his chest, just above his heart

Faye looked at his chest then back up at him confused, "That's weird"

Faye's phone began to ring and she pulled it out of her jeans pocket and answered "Hey...Yeah I'm fine...Yeah he's fine too...Jeb...No I know I remember, I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Should you really be going anywhere after what happened?" Dean asked

"I'm fine Dean" Faye said, standing up and stretching her arms out

"Where are you off to?" Bobby asked

Faye looked at Dean, Sam and Bobby and rolled her eyes

"Okay, just because I helped you guys today doesn't mean you have to pretend like you care" Faye said, "I only did it because I can't afford for Sam to say yes to Lucifer so don't read into it more then you need to"

"And she's back" Bobby said, wheeling himself out of the kitchen, getting away from Faye

"He was just asking, you are in his neighbourhood" Dean said, standing up and watching Faye go to the door

"Goodbye Boys" Faye said, opening the door and leaving

Dean rolled his eye and sighed and went back over to his beer

"Want to talk about it?" Sam asked

"There's nothing to talk about Sammy" Dean replied, he finished his beer and picked up his car keys

"You boys hitting the road?" Bobby asked

"Yeah it's late" Dean replied

"Drive safe" Bobby said

Dean and Sam left and got into Dean's car and Dean started driving, he had no idea where he was going but he needed to blow off some steam.

"So rosary beads in your jacket pocket huh?" Sam asked

"Sam don't even..." Dean was saying when he grabbed his chest and began to lose control of his car as he cried out in pain. The chest pain he was getting before was back and worse than ever.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, grabbing the steering wheel and trying to steady the vehicle while keeping an eye on Dean to try and see what was wrong with him, "Dean!" Sam yelled again

Sam looked back up at the road except it wasn't a road anymore and Dean wasn't hunched over in pain. They were both stopped in the driveway of a house in the suburbs.

"What the hell!" Dean exclaimed, looking at Sam confused, "What just happened?"

"I don't know" Sam said, looking forward at the open garage

"Sam..." Dean said

"I said I don't know Dean!" Sam exclaimed, still freaked out by what had happened

Dean and Sam both got out of the car and had a look around, it was a normal sunny day and they had no idea where they were. Sam looked into the open garage and saw a door that was slightly open.

"How the hell did we get here" Dean said, following Sam as he began to investigate the open door in the garage

"Maybe we can ask someone where we are" Sam said, he opened the door and walked inside the house, "Hello?"

Dean followed but instead of stopping like Sam he just pushed past him and went to the front door, he opened it and had a look around then closed it again to make sure no one was watching. "We need a phone"

Dean looked at the side table near the door and saw a home phone sitting on it, he quickly grabbed it and dialled Bobby's number.

"Dean" Sam said, looking at some pictures on the wall

"Hang on I'm trying to call Bobbby" Dean said, trying to listen while the dial tone was ringing, "Come on pick up"

"Dean" Sam said again, just as Dean was about to turn around to see what Sam wanted they heard a key in the front door and the front door opened. Dean nearly dropped the phone.

"You're back" Faye said, looking different than usual, her hair was a little shorter and she was carrying shopping bags in her hands

"Faye" Dean said, completely confused by what was going on

"We didn't know you'd be coming back so early" Faye said smiling, before Dean could ask who we was, Faye turned around and looked outside, "Guess who's home"

Dean watched as a boy around 5 years of age ran over to the door, he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a little leather jacket, just like Dean's.

"Daddy!" The boy yelled excitedly, he ran over to Dean and wrapped his arms around Dean's legs

"Daddy?" Dean exclaimed in shock, he turned around the see Sam looking over in disbelief and on the wall were pictures hung up in picture frames but the one Dean noticed straight away was the large picture in the middle of Dean smiling in his jacket and jeans and Faye smiling in a knee length white dress with Bobby and Sam standing next to each of them smiling.

"Welcome Home" Faye said with a smile on her face


	12. Happy

**It's taken be awhile to write more but I hope you enjoy it! I love when I get reviews, gives me motivation to write more! =)**

* * *

**Happy**

Dean just stood there, with this kid squeezing his legs and he had absolutely no idea what to do. Faye smiled and moved past Dean and walked over to Sam

"Hey Sammy" Faye said, kissing Sam on the cheek and going through into the kitchen

Dean looked back at Sam completely confused and was expecting Sam to tell him what he was supposed to do

"Uncle Sammy!" The boy yelled, letting go of Dean and running over to Sam. Sam knelt down and the boy wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and hugged him, "You have to see what Mummy bought me"

"Mummy?" Dean said, trying to piece together what was happening, he had no idea how they got there or what was going on and he was freaking out

"Oh you're going to love what I found" Faye said, coming out of the kitchen and going back out the front door

Dean moved to the front door and looked outside, his car was still parked in the driveway with the garage open and Faye was taking a box out of a car parked on the street. He didn't recognise the car and it certainly wasn't the Ferrari he was used to seeing her in.

"Are you okay Uncle Sammy?" The boy asked moving away from Sam. Sam just looked at him and had no idea what to say

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine" Sam replied, he stood back up and looked over at Dean, "Dean?"

"I have no idea what the hell is going on" Dean said, looking at the little boy still in disbelief

"Um...Dean, have you noticed your hand?" Sam asked

Dean looked at both of his hands and noticed that he had a gold wedding band on.

"What in the hell" Dean said, surprised that he had not noticed it before, "Okay seriously, what is going on!"

The little boy just stood there looking at Sam and Dean confused. Faye walked back through the front door with the box in her hands and Dean saw through the clear plastic on the front that it had a large model car inside, a model of the chevy impala that he drove.

"Yeah!" The boy exclaimed, running over and taking the box from Faye, almost dropping it as he placed it on the ground and started tearing through the box to get the car out

"I know we said no more toys but I just couldn't resist" Faye said smiling, she noticed that Dean was still looking down at his hand, "Dean are you alright?"

"What?" Dean asked, looking up at Faye

Faye looked over at Sam and noticed that he had the same look on his face, "Are you both alright?"

"Yeah" Sam said, not knowing what else to say

"Do you know you've both left the garage door open?" Faye asked with a smirk

"Dean, come on we'll go fix it up" Sam said, motioning for Dean to come outside with him. Dean took one last look at the kid and followed Sam outside to the car

"Okay I am officially freaking out, what the hell was that in there?" Dean asked, trying to piece together what was happening

"Apparently that was your wife and son" Sam said, seeing no point in sugar coating it

"See now that's crazy" Dean said, "Me and Faye? You have to be kidding me"

"Don't look at me Dean I'm as confused as you are" Sam said, he looked over at the lawn and noticed a newspaper on the path. Sam walked over and picked it up having a look at the date on it, "Wow"

"What?" Dean asked, walking over and having a look as well, "Seven years!"

"Seven years" Sam replied

"We're seven years in the future?" Dean asked

"Apparently" Sam said, "The question is who brought us here"

"That chest pain" Dean said, "It happened straight after that"

"Well we don't even know what that was" Sam said

"This is just great" Dean said sarcastically, "We have to figure out what's going on"

"And how do you think we do that?" Sam asked

"I have no idea" Dean said, "I have no idea what to say when I get back in there"

"To your son?" Sam asked, knowing Dean was feeling uncomfortable

"That's not funny" Dean replied, still freaking out about the fact that he seemed to be married to Faye with a son

"Let's go, we'll figure it out" Sam said, heading back towards the garage. They went through and closed the garage door behind them, leaving Dean's car outside, just in case.

Dean walked back into the lounge room to see his son sitting down making car noises and playing with the model car. He stopped and looked at the framed pictures on the wall. There were several of what appeared to be Dean and Faye on their wedding day. Pictures of Dean with Sam and even a few pictures with Faye and Sam smiling and making silly faces. Another large frame caught his eye because it was a certificate, not a picture.

"Johnny Singer Winchester" Dean said out loud, reading from the framed birth certificate

"Sounds like a name you'd pick" Sam said, standing next to him and having a look at the pictures as well

"Do you boys want some pie?" Faye asked from the kitchen

"Pie!" Johnny yelled, picking up his model car and running into the kitchen past Sam and Dean. They followed and watched as Faye was cutting up a pie and placing the pieces on plates. Dean just looked at Sam, wondering what they should do and Sam shrugged. They both sat down at the table, Dean still staring at Johnny.

"Johnny not on the table please" Faye said, putting down a piece of pie in front of him and picking up the model car

"Sorry Mummy" Johnny said, picking up the spoon on the plate and eating his piece of pie

Dean and Sam just sat there, feeling uncomfortable and not knowing what to say

"Thanks" Sam said as Faye put a piece of pie down in front of him, "So...Faye"

Sam stopped, he had no idea what to say or what to ask and he was pretty sure Faye wouldn't have any answers. Faye placed a piece of pie down in front of Dean and walked back over to the pie, she placed it on a large plate, wrapped it up and put it in the fridge.

"Yeah Sam?" Faye asked, turning around and leaning back on the kitchen bench

"Um..." Sam muttered, looking over at Dean trying to figure out what to say

"Mummy" Johnny said through his mouth full of pie, "Daddy's not eating his pie"

Dean looked over at Johnny and then at Faye, both seemed to be concerned about him. He picked up his spoon and started eating his pie, not knowing what to say or do and certainly not used to being referred to as 'Daddy'. Faye continued to look at Dean with a worried look on her face but ended up turning around and cleaning up the plates that were in the sink. There was an awkward silence that filled the room and no-one really knew what to say.

"Finished!" Johnny yelled, putting the spoon down on his empty plate and running over to the bench, trying to reach the model car that Faye had put on there

"If I give you this you have to go wash your hands and play in the lounge room okay?" Faye asked, Johnny nodded and Faye passed him the car and he ran off into the lounge room, they could hear him making car noises as he was playing

"Okay what's going on?" Faye asked, turning around and confronting Sam and Dean

"I have no idea" Dean said, taking the honesty approach

"If you two are fighting again you shouldn't have come back because if Johnny sees you arguing again..." Faye said

"We're not fighting" Sam said

"So did something happen while you were hunting?" Faye asked

"Hunting?" Dean said, confused as he couldn't imagine having a family and still continuing to hunt. He thought that once he did settle down he was going to give up hunting for good but then again he always thought he would be settling down with Lisa, not Faye

"No, I think we're just...tired" Sam said, thinking that it was probably not a good idea to tell Faye what was going on, not until they figured out what was going on anyway

"Well the spare room upstairs is made up if you want to go have a rest" Faye said, still not convinced but willing to drop the subject

"Yeah...I think I might do that" Sam said, looking at Dean and leaving the room. He went up the stairs and began to have a poke around, wanting to know as much as he could about what their lives were supposedly like seven years in the future.

Meanwhile, Dean sat at the table awkwardly not knowing what to say to Faye about anything

"Dean if something's going on" Faye said

"No, like Sam said we're just tired from being on the road" Dean said, pushing his chair back slightly not knowing whether he should stand up and leave the room and poke around with Sam or stay in the kitchen with Faye. Faye walked over and put her legs over the other side of Dean's straddling him on the chair

"I hope you're not too tired, I was hoping to give you a nice welcome home tonight" Faye said with a smirk, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. Dean had no idea what to do, but he found himself putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him, forgetting about the shock he was in as he was kissing her.

"Mum" Johnny said, standing in the doorway to the kitchen

Dean cleared his throat as he pulled away from Faye and looked back at Johnny

"Yes baby?" Faye asked

"Can I go play upstairs with Uncle Sammy?" Johnny asked

"I think Uncle Sammy is going to have a lie down baby" Faye replied with a smile

"No he's not, I saw him walking around up there pppllllleaaaseeeeeee" Johnny begged, holding onto his model car

"Okay go see what he's up to" Faye said, shaking her head as Johnny ran off, "I think he's more excited to see his Uncle then he is to see you"

Dean smirked a little as he looked into Faye's eyes, there was something different about her she seemed so much more happy and healthy then how he knew her

"What?" Faye asked, noticing the way Dean was looking at her

"Nothing" Dean replied, he started to think about what was going on, why they had been brought here. Maybe someone was tricking him but maybe someone was trying to show him something. Faye intertwined her fingers with his and kissed him again and Dean closed his eyes and began to feel himself enjoying it. He also felt all of these emotions building up, emotions that he had felt before when he was with Faye but that he usually ignored.

They were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing and Faye pulled back again, kissed Dean quickly one more time and got up to answer it. Dean took a breath and got his mind back on the fact that they needed to find out how the hell they got here in the first place.

"Yeah I didn't call Bobby but Dean might have they just came back not long ago" Faye said, walking back into the kitchen with the phone, "Did you call Bobby?"

"Uh...yeah" Dean replied

"Yeah he did hang on I'll put him on" Faye said, she passed the phone to Dean she bent down and put her arms around Dean's neck from behind, giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaving the kitchen again

"Hey Bobby" Dean said, wondering if he could find out anything from him

"You called Dean?" Bobby asked

"Yeah I just called when I got back" Dean replied

"Is everything alright?" Bobby asked

"Yeah, no, I don't know" Dean said

"Did something happen while you were on the road?" Bobby asked concerned

"No, I don't think so" Dean said, "I'm just a little confused that's all"

"About what?" Bobby asked curiously

"Faye and I, are we happy?" Dean asked

"Last time I checked Dean you and Faye were like a goddamn fairytale" Bobby said truthfully

"What?" Dean said surprised

"Your marriage has survived through everything and you have Johnny, I've never seen a hunter get blessed with the life that you have" Bobby said, "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No I just was curious that's all" Dean said

"Dean stop worrying about everything, you beat the apocalypse, relax for a minute okay" Bobby said

"Alright" Dean replied, taking in everything Bobby was saying

"I'll come for a visit when I can" Bobby said

"How are you going to get here?" Dean asked

"We live in the same state Dean you're really not all that far remember" Bobby replied

"Right" Dean said, saying goodbye and hanging up the phone, he put the phone down on the table and walked over to the fridge and opened it to get some beer. The fridge was full of food but he noticed a whole shelf full of beer and pies. "This is my house" he said as he took a beer out and opened it, leaning up against the fridge, taking a sip and taking it all in

* * *

"Boo!" Johnny yelled, jumping into the doorway to Dean and Faye's room and watching Sam jump up startled

"Hey...uh...Johnny" Sam said, standing up trying to think of what to say to him

"What you doing Uncle Sammy?" Johnny asked, holding his model car and walking over to the bed and sitting down

"Um...Nothing I was just trying to find something" Sam said

"Want to come downstairs and play?" Johnny asked

"Uh, you know what buddy maybe later" Sam replied

"Okay" Johnny said, he jumped down from the bed and walked up to the door way then turned around, "Is Daddy okay?"

"Yeah Dean...your Dad is fine, we're both just tired" Sam said

Johnny smiled and ran out of the room and Sam heard him running down the stairs, Sam was still feeling weird about the whole thing and could not imagine just how weird Dean felt. But at the same time, he always knew that Dean and Faye had something going on, whether or not they were admitting to it. He opened a drawer on a bedside table and slammed it shut as soon as he saw what was inside, lingerie and other items he really did not need to think about his brother using. Sam heard the sound of a car door being closed and walked over to the window to see Bobby getting out of a car, without a wheelchair.

"No way" Sam said, walking out of the room and heading downstairs

* * *

Dean heard the doorbell ring and watched Johnny jump up from the lounge and run over to open it, but he could barely reach. Faye came to the front door and opened it, Dean couldn't believe his eyes, Bobby was STANDING there, no wheelchair

"Grandpa Bobby!" Johnny yelled with a big smile on his face

"There he is!" Bobby exclaimed, picking Johnny up into his arms and giving him a hug

"Daddy and Uncle Sammy are home too!" Johnny said, pointing over to Dean in the kitchen. Sam made it to the bottom of the stairs and looked over at Dean in shock wondering how Bobby was able to walk again.

"Hey Faye" Bobby said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and closing the door behind him

"I didn't know you were coming today" Faye said, a little suprised, "Do you want dinner?"

"I wouldn't mind staying, I just came to see Dean and Sam" Bobby said, looking over at Dean

Dean just looked over at Bobby, he couldn't believe what he was seeing and all he could think was - could this really be the future?

* * *

Faye cooked in the kitchen while Bobby, Dean, Sam and Johnny sat in the lounge room. Dean and Sam were careful not to let on to Bobby what was going on, not until they knew what was going on anyway. Dean just kept asking questions, finding out about what things were like. Johnny even came running out with a photo album when Bobby was reminding Dean how many years he and Faye had been married for and he sat with his son and looked over the pictures.

They looked happy - even Sam.

After dinner Bobby said his goodbyes and left, telling Dean that if he needed anything to give him a call and hopping into his car and driving home. They lived in South Dakota, not too far from where Bobby was and it seemed like Bobby was like a grandfather to Johnny since neither Faye's father nor John were around. Dean and Sam sat down on the couch again and looked at each other, not really knowing what to say. Sam was trying to figure out how they were meant to get back home and all Dean could think was that if this really was the future - he didn't want to go home. But Dean also had this little thought in the back of his head that knew things didn't always work out for him and maybe the future was not as rosy as it seemed.

"Say goodnight to Daddy" Faye said, coming out of the kitchen carrying Johnny

Faye put him down and he ran straight towards Dean, "Night Daddy" Johnny whispered, jumping on Dean's lap and giving him a hug. Dean just smiled and gave him a hug back still in shock and not knowing what to say.

"And goodnight Uncle Sam" Johnny said excitedly running over to Sam and wrapping his arms around his neck

Johnny ran back over to Faye and she picked him up again.

"Mummy can I have a cup of warm?" Johnny asked

"Cup of warm" Dean repeated, remembering the name his mother used to use for hot chocolate

"How about I take you upstairs and you get yourself ready and in bed and I'll bring you a cup of warm" Faye said smiling, Johnny nodded and she walked upstairs with him in her arms

"He really is your son" Sam said with a smirk when Faye was upstairs

"I'm still..." Dean said looking for the right words

"In shock?" Sam asked, looking over at the wedding album still sitting on the coffee table

"I don't understand how we even got here, did an angel bring us here?" Dean asked

"Well we haven't seen Castiel in weeks...I don't know" Sam replied, "The other question is how do we go back"

"I have no idea" Dean said, "Hopefully Bobby's realised we're gone and is working on that"

Faye came back down the stairs and stopped before she went into the kitchen, "You boys want one?"

"Cup of warm?" Dean said, "You know how to make them?"

"Ye of little faith" Faye said with a smile as she headed back into the kitchen

"You have no idea" Sam said jokingly, "She means Mum's cup of warm right"

"Yeah" Dean said, "She used to make it every night before we went to bed"

Faye came back out not long later holding two mugs with hot chocolate and marshmallows in them, she handed one to Sam and one to Dean. Faye went back into the kitchen to get the kids mug for Johnny and started to head up the stairs.

"Wow" Dean said

"What?" Faye asked, poking her head out to see what was going on

"That's...exactly like it used to be" Dean replied

"I told you" Faye said, going upstairs to Johnny's room

"Wow" Dean said taking another sip

"You don't want to leave do you" Sam said

"It's only been one night Sam" Dean replied

"Exactly" Sam said

"This can't be real, this has to be a joke" Dean stated going back to his depressing way of thinking

"Or maybe in the future you're just happy" Sam said, "With Faye"

"I spend half the time I'm around her fighting" Dean said honestly

"Fighting, is that what they're call it these days" Sam scoffed

"What?" Dean asked not impressed with Sam's attitude

Sam just looked at him, knowing that Dean knew he was right. Faye came back down stairs.

"He has had too much excitement for one day" Faye said, sitting on the couch next to Dean, "Are you sure nothing happened while you were away, you both seem a bit funny"

"No, we're just trying to figure things out" Dean said

"How long were we gone for?" Sam asked

"3 weeks and 2 days" Faye replied

"Wow, that's pretty precise" Sam said surprised

Faye smiled, "Johnny keeps a calendar on how long you guys are away for, teaches him time and numbers that way he'll be ready for school"

"How long till he goes to school?" Sam asked

"Next year" Faye replied, "So when you two go hunting I do not know what I am going to do with myself"

Dean looked at Faye, trying to figure out how the two of them could be so happy in the future and how things could work out with him still hunting. He always thought that he was going to settle down with Lisa and give up hunting for good.

"Well" Sam said, breaking the silence, "I think I'm going to go upstairs and have a sleep, it's late"

"Night" Faye said as Sam headed upstairs

"Um...my clothes" Sam said, trying to figure out what he was going to do

"You've got spare ones in the upstairs guest room" Faye said, "I tell you that everytime you come here" she said with a smile

"Okay goodngiht" Sam said, deciding to give Faye and Dean some privacy

Dean put his mug down on the coffee table and looked at Faye

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Faye asked curiously

"Like what" Dean replied

"Like you're trying to figure out something in that head of yours" Faye said, reaching over and running her fingers through his hair

"I just...don't know how we got here" Dean said with his signature chuckle

"Why does it matter how we got here, all that matters is we're here with each other" Faye said with a smile, she leaned forward and kissed Dean and he cupped her cheeks in his hands forgetting the fact that he still didn't know how they got to the future or how they were going to get back. Faye pulled away from Dean and stood up, taking his hand in hers and leading him upstairs.

* * *

Sam awoke in the middle of the night to a noise outside, he got up and turned the light on and moved over to the window. He moved the curtain and looked outside and standing in the front lawn was a shirtless man with blonde hair. He had 3/4 pants on and was reading the newspaper that they had picked up earlier. Sam was about to move to go outside when the man looked up at him and smiled and then his eyes turned completely into light and the bright light shot up towards the window. Sam jumped backwards and almost fell on the floor.

When the light was gone he went back over to the window and looked outside and the man was gone.


	13. Lost

I do not own Supernatural!

Thanks to all the people who have submitted reviews - makes me realise people are actually reading! =)

* * *

Sam headed down the stairs to go outside and see if he could find anything even though the man was already gone. He got halfway down the stairs and noticed Dean sitting on the couch with the TV remote in his hand watching something on TV. He took a couple of steps down and saw that Dean was watching a wedding...his wedding with Faye.

"Hey" Sam said, walking down the rest of the stairs and taking a seat next to Dean

Dean said nothing, just looked at him and nodded and continued to watch. Faye was smiling and kissing Dean in a bar that appeared to have been decorated for the wedding. They saw a few familiar faces there including Bobby and a few hunters that they had known.

"Who's that guy?" Sam asked, seeing a man around his age dancing and laughing with Faye

"I have no idea" Dean replied, "I'm guessing someone Faye knows because I've never seen him before"

"Wow, so this is all legit huh" Sam said, watching Faye and his future self dancing and singing together and poking funny faces at the video camera

"I guess" Dean said, leaning forward towards the coffee table and picking up the beer he had been sipping

"How long have you been down here for?" Sam asked

"I don't know awhile, I came downstairs because I couldn't sleep" Dean replied

"Which means you went upstairs...with Faye" Sam said with a smirk on his face

"I...forget it" Dean said

"Well you're married now so I guess it's alright" Sam said, "Wow that still feels weird to say, you...married"

"Alright are you done" Dean said, switching the tv off, "Why are you down here anyway?"

Sam jumped up forgetting the reason he had come downstairs in the first place and went out the front door. He ran over to the mailbox where the newspaper had been and saw that it was gone.

"What the..." Dean said, following closely behind Sam

"I saw a guy here...just kinda standing here" Sam said, "The way he lit up he looked like an angel"

"Son of a bitch" Dean said, "Which one?"

"I don't know I've never seen him before" Sam said, "Blonde hair, shirtless"

"Shirtless?" Dean asked, "Are you sure you weren't just having one of your gay little dreams?"

Sam turned, looked at Dean and rolled his eyes then headed back into the house.

Sam sat on the couch while Dean went to the kitchen to get another beer

"What was he doing outside?" Dean asked

"He was reading the newspaper, then he looked at me and just disappeared in this big ball of light" Sam replied, he heard the sound of Dean taking a beer out of the fridge, "You keep going with those you're going to beat Faye in the biggest drunk contest" Sam said sarcastically

"Not likely, I haven't had a drink since I fell pregnant with Johnny" Faye said, suprising Sam as she headed down the stairs

"Sorry" Sam said, embarassed

"It's alright" Faye said with a smile, "Now where is my drinking husband?"

"What?" Dean asked, confused as he hadn't overheard the conversation

"You know if you keep packing away those late night beers, people are going to think we're having another baby" Faye said with a smirk, patting Dean's stomach as she walked past.

Faye went into the kitchen, filled the kettle with water and put it on to boil

"Did we wake you?" Sam asked, curious to see if Faye had heard anything

"No, Johnny did" Faye replied, getting milk out of the fridge, "I'm going to give him a cup of warm and see if he'll go back to sleep"

Faye came back into the lounge room and leaned against the door frame, looking at Dean

"What?" Dean asked, wondering why Faye was staring at him

"Well I was thinking since you're home, Johnny would probably like it if his father brought him his drink" Faye said

"Um..." Dean said, feeling awkward. He felt Sam kick his ankle and he looked over to see Sam giving him a disapproving look, "Yeah sure"

"Good" Faye said with a smile, heading back into the kitchen

"What was that for?" Dean asked Sam

"You were going to say no, he's your son Dean just...act like his Dad while we're here" Sam replied, "Don't be like Dad was"

"It's awkward okay" Dean said, "It's not exactly something someone can get used to in a day" Dean said, still unsure about how he felt that in the future he and Faye had a family

Faye came back into the lounge room with the hot chocolate for Johnny and passed it to Dean, he stood up to take the drink upstairs and stopped as Faye kissed him

"Thank you" Faye said as she pulled away and smiled as she looked into his eyes

"No problem" Dean said with a little smirk, he walked up the stairs and opened the door to Johnny's room to see him sitting up in bed

"Dad!" Johnny exclaimed, expecting to see his mum

"Heyyyy" Dean said awkwardly, putting the hot chocolate down on Johnny's bedside table, "There you go"

Dean turned to walk away, unsure of what he should do or say

"Can you read me a story Daddy?" Johnny asked, a little upset that Dean was trying to leave the room so quickly

Dean turned around and saw a little seat next to Johnny's bed side table, he moved it next to Johnny's bed and sat down

"What...um...What did you want me to read you?" Dean asked

"Ummmm..." Johnny said looking at his bookshelf, "The one of you and mommy"

"Me and your mum?" Dean asked, confused

"The one up there" Johnny said, pointing to the big book at the bottom of his bookshelf. Dean went over and picked the book up, looking at the front cover. It had a cartoon drawing of a couple that looked like him and Faye. He said back down on the seat next to Johnny's bed and opened the book, he saw 'written by Faye Winchester' and smirked at the dedication to 'John Winchester' at the front page. He cleared his throat and began to read the story, complete with cartoons.

"Has Dean been watching this?" Faye asked, turning on the tv to see their wedding video playing

"Yeah...I don't think he could sleep" Sam replied

"Okay, I know you two can sometimes have a vow of silence thing going on but is there anything going on with Dean that I should know about?" Faye asked

"No, honestly...he's just got a lot on his mind at the moment" Sam said unsure of what to say

"You mean something like a supernatural being hanging out in my front lawn?" Faye asked

Sam looked at her suprised, "You overheard that?"

"Yeah I did and I know Dean's not going to tell me about it so spill what's going on?" Faye asked again

Dean came down from upstairs and noticed that awkward silence between Sam and Faye

"What's happening?" Dean asked, with a little smile on his face thinking about how he had just read his son a story and put him to sleep

"Faye was just asking me about the guy that was hanging outside that I saw" Sam said

"Oh...that" Dean stated, trying to think of what they were going to tell Faye

"Dean...what's going on?" Faye asked

"We're trying to figure it out" Dean replied, "I have no idea yet"

Faye looked at Dean and stayed silent

"It's just something we have to figure out" Dean said, knowing that Faye being Faye was not going to drop the subject. Sam looked over at Dean wondering if they should tell Faye exactly what was going on in the hope that she could help

"Okay" Faye replied, standing up and walking over to Dean

"Okay?" Dean asked, shocked that Faye had not asked any questions

"Yeah okay" Faye stated, giving Dean a peck on the lips and walking upstairs. Faye stopped halfway up the stairs and looked down at Dean and Sam, "Dean I know you wouldn't deliberately put me and Johnny in danger...but so help me if you don't figure it out and it gets out of hand, angels and demons will NOT be your biggest problem"

"I know" Dean said, watching Faye walk back to their room upstairs

"Wow...that is not the Faye we know" Sam said, "I thought she would have started yelling and throwing punches"

"She trusts me" Dean said, a little bit shocked at the prospect as he sat down on the couch

"You're really getting into this aren't you?" Sam asked

"Sam I want to get back to our time just as much as you do" Dean replied

"But at the same time you're enjoying this" Sam said

"Sam, as perfect as this looks I guarantee you if there is nothing wrong now, there will be later" Dean stated honestly

"Or maybe things are going to work out Dean, maybe you and Faye are going to get married and start a family and you'll never have to think about the apolocalypse again" Sam said, trying to make Dean realise that maybe they weren't going to be miserable forever

"I doubt it" Dean said, turning the tv back on and continuing to watch the wedding video. Sam went back upstairs to the room but spent most of his time staring outside the window at the lawn, wondering who the man he saw was and why they were brought there. But he secretly hoped that they could stay a little longer, just too show Dean that the future was just as good as it seemed. Dean watched the rest of the wedding video, marvelling at how happy he looked with Faye and agonising about the decisions he had to make in his future.

He went back upstairs and got into bed next to Faye who was sleeping, he lay down next to her and stared at her, wondering if the future was true and if they were going to end up together. Yet at the same time he was confused, he thought that he and Sam were going to eventually beat the apocalypse somehow and he was going to go and live happily ever after with Lisa and Ben but looking at Faye laying there sleeping made him realise that he wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Faye awoke to see Dean staring at her with a thoughtful look on his face and she kissed him, seeing that he was agonising over something but not wanting to bother him with questions just yet.

"I love you" Faye whispered in Dean's ear, snuggling up to him and drifting back to sleep. Dean just lay there in absolute shock, he hadn't had a woman say that to him in a VERY long time. He instinctively put his arm around her and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dean rubbed his eyes as he walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, he was starving and there was a wonderful smell drifting through the house.

"Wow" Dean said upon entering the kitchen and seeing the table. There were sugar pancakes, blueberry pancakes, strawberry pancakes, fruit, cream and milkshakes.

"Hope you're hungry" Faye said, turning to smile at him from the stove. She put her last batch of pancakes on another plate and put it on the table before taking off her apron.

"You're not eating?" Dean asked as he sat down and watched Faye put her sneakers on

"I will, I just have to go for a run first" Faye replied

"Whoa" Sam said, walking into the kitchen and seeing how much food there was

"I hope you're hungry too" Faye said

"Is this all for us?" Sam asked, taking a seat next to Dean

"As if you haven't eaten all of it before" Faye said, laughing as she headed for the door

"You forgot something Mummy!" Johnny yelled, sitting next to Dean

"Oh how could I forget?" Faye said with a smirk, she walked back over to Johnny and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Be good for your Dad okay, I won't be long"

Just as Faye got to the door again, Johnny stood up in his chair

"Mummy! You're forgetting something else!" Johnny yelled again

Faye stopped and looked up at the ceiling, a little annoyed but still with a smile on her face. She ran back, bent down and kissed Dean.

"I'll be back when he's down from his sugar high" Faye joked as she put headphones in her ears and ran out the door

Sam couldn't help but laugh, "Oh, this is going to be interesting"

* * *

Sure enough, all of 30 minutes later Johnny was running around the lounge room with his toy car making all sorts of noise.

"Johnny, you want to maybe settle down?" Dean asked, wondering just how much noise this kid could make

"Yeaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Johnny yelled as he ran past the door with the toy car and kept making car noises, like screeching tyres and honking horns. Suddenly, everything went quiet. Dean and Sam looked up at each other confused at what was happening. Dean just felt something wash over him, like a wave of worry and he ran into the lounge room to see a man standing in the corner, blonde hair and shirtless, looking and smiling at Johnny.

Johnny had dropped the toy car in shock and was frozen in fear. Dean instinctively picked Johnny up and held him tightly.

"Who are you?" Dean asked

The man just looked at Dean and smiled

"Dean" Sam said just as he got to the lounge room and saw what was going on

"Why did you bring us here?" Dean asked

"You'll find out soon enough" The man replied

"So you are the one who brought us here" Sam said, "What are you an angel?"

"You could say that" The man said with a smirk on his face, "You could say I'm a lot of things"

"Send us back" Dean said

"I can't, not until you've learned your lesson" The man stated

Before Dean could say anything more the front door opened and Faye walked in looking sweaty from her run. She looked up and saw the man standing in her lounge room and she immediately reacted by raising her hand at him. Just as her necklace lit up the man disappeared and everything around where he had been standing was thrown into the wall. Faye looked over at Johnny, who was in Dean's arms clearly still scared and in shock.

"What the hell Dean!" Faye yelled, she slammed down her headphones, stormed over to him and took Johnny from his arms

"Faye" Dean began to say, seeing how angry she was

"Who the hell was that?" Faye yelled, holding Johnny tighter as he started to cry

"We don't know" Sam said honestly, Dean felt his eyes start to tear up as he was watching Johnny crying

"Then why the hell were you standing there talking to him?" Faye yelled again

Before Dean could answer, Johnny shot up a little bit and held Faye's face

"Mummy stop yelling at Dad please, he'll go away again" Johnny said through tears

Faye looked at him and then looked at Dean angrily. She didn't say another word and took Johnny upstairs to his room. Dean and Sam had no idea what to do and Dean had to turn away from Sam to hide the fact that he was tearing up.

"Are you crying?" Sam asked

"No" Dean replied, "I don't like seeing kids cry alright...especially my kid"

"You're getting attached to them" Sam said, "Dean we have to get back"

"I know Sam!" Dean yelled, getting angry at Sam for being right. He had just started to settle in to the fact that maybe things worked out in the future, and now he was having second thoughts again and he was so confused.

"I think we should go see Bobby, he's probably the only one who's going to know what to do" Sam said

"Good idea, get out" Faye said, coming back down the stairs

"Where's Johnny?" Dean asked, genuinely concerned

"He's in his bed terrified because his idiot father was talking to a strange man instead of protecting him" Faye replied, getting to the bottom of the stairs and heading towards the door

"I had him" Dean said

"Yeah, you were holding him while you were having a nice conversation with god only knows what!" Faye yelled, turning around to face Dean, "Demons and Angels are bad enough but no YOU had to bring something even more powerful home!"

"What are you talking about?" Dean said, "He's probably an angel"

Faye looked at Dean in disbelief, "That's impossible"

"How?" Sam asked

Faye looked over at Sam with the same look of disbelief, she raised her hand up at the closest wall and Dean and Sam's eyes began to feel strange as they were able to see fluro looking symbols all over the walls. Every single wall, all over the house was covered in these symbols, they recognised a few, but there were others they had never seen before. Faye put her hand down and the symbols disappeared again.

"You know very damn well this house is demon, angel and just about everything else proof" Faye said, "Whatever you've brought home is MUCH more powerful and you know that"

"Faye you don't understand..." Dean began to say, thinking that he should just tell her everything that was going on and maybe she could help

"No, you don't understand Dean...I'm pregnant" Faye stated suddenly, Sam looked over at Dean trying to gauge his reaction, "I told you when you wanted to go back on the road once in a while that it was fine, but you need to grow up and step up or you just need to leave because at this point I may as well be a single mother"

Faye walked over to the door, flung it open and walked back over to the stairs

"Go to Bobby's, go back on the road - I really don't give a damn, just get out" Faye said, walking up the stairs in tears

Dean just stood there for a moment, looked at Sam and headed out the door to the car.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me" Bobby said, sitting down in order to properly take in what he had just heard

"We have no idea what to do" Sam said

"So seven years huh?" Bobby asked, looking over at Dean, "You must be a bit more then overwhelmed right now"

"Overwhelmed is not the right word for it" Dean replied, "I mean a wife and a kid, really?"

"Balls" Bobby said, getting up and going to get a beer

"How did we beat the apocalypse?" Sam asked curiously

Bobby took a sip of his beer and stared at him, "With Faye but I ain't telling you no more"

"What?" Sam asked

"Why the hell not Bobby, this could really help us!" Dean said

"Yeah but if I start telling you all futures secrets you boys are gonna turn around and mess this all up!" Bobby said, "It took a lot for us to get here, to get to a good place and I don't want the future changing"

"Are you kidding me!" Dean yelled

"Don't you get angry with me boy" Bobby said, "If you knew what you and Faye went through so we could all get here you wouldn't be getting so angry"

"What if I don't want to get here with Faye?" Dean asked, knowing he was kidding himself

"Then you're lying to yourself now just like you were lying to yourself seven years ago...or it's the same you but...I don't know" Bobby said

"What do we do now?" Sam asked

"I have no idea" Bobby replied

"Am I really that happy?" Dean asked, forgetting about the subject of getting home altogether

"Dean, if I could say enough to make you understand how good you and Faye are for each other then I would but I know you and I know that seven years ago you would have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about" Bobby said, "All I can tell you is that it looks bad now but it gets better"

"Well that's all well and good Bobby but it doesn't help us" Dean said, "We need to get back"

"Then you need to find out who this shirtless sucker is" Bobby replied, "And why he brought you here or you're not going to be there to beat the apocalypse and everyone here including your wife and child are screwed"

"Great, so no pressure" Dean said, putting his head in his hands and trying to think

* * *

Bobby wheeled himself over to the door and took hold of the handle, wondering what had made him make that phone call and what he was getting himself into

"What in the hell" Bobby said, as he opened the door to find Faye standing there with blood on her face

"I told you I was busy" Faye stated, wiping her face and walking through the door

"Well I wouldn't have called you if I wasn't desperate believe me" Bobby replied, closing the door and already beginning to have doubts

"What was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Faye asked, "And where's Dean and Sam"

"That's the thing" Bobby said, wheeling himself back to his mobile phone and ringing Dean's number again, "It's been a week and I have no idea"


	14. Confusion

I do not own Supernatural! Reviews are always appreciated :)

* * *

"Anything?" Sam asked, closing the tenth book he'd gone through

"Nothing" Bobby replied, taking his glasses off and scratching his head

"You'd think a shirtless guy would be easy to find" Dean said, he was about to say something else but was distracted by the sound of a car door closing

Bobby got up and walked over to the window to see Faye helping Johnny out of the car

"Alright boy you listen good, she comes in here I want no fighting you hear?" Bobby asked

"What" Dean said, still trying to work out how Bobby got his legs back in the future

"Obviously you don't know this but Faye had ALOT of trouble when she fell pregnant with Johnny, carrying a baby ain't easy on her" Bobby said, "When we find a way to get you out of here I don't want to have to be explaining to my Dean that his past self is responsible for losing his second child"

"Alright, fine" Dean said, looking down at the ground trying to process everything he was hearing

"Hello darling" Bobby said, opening the door and giving Faye a kiss on the cheek

"Bobby" Faye said, waiting for Johnny to go inside

"Hi Grandpa Bobby" Johnny said with a smile

"Well hello little man" Bobby said, picking up Johnny and putting him on his shoulders, "What's say I go set you up in your room"

Bobby walked off with Johnny and gave Dean a very stern look as he left the room. Faye walked in and sat down at Bobby's desk, looking through the book he had been searching through. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as Dean and Sam had no idea what to say.

"Found anything on the stray animal you brought home?" Faye asked, turning around in her chair to face Dean who was sitting on the couch with Sam

"No" Dean said, "We're trying to find something on him but we can't"

"Well you can stop looking through all the demon books, whatever he is he's celestial - not demonic" Faye said, "Demons can't enter our house, the only being from hell that could do that is probably Lucifer and we all know that wasn't him"

Sam and Dean looked over at each other tempted to ask about how they averted the apocalypse, Dean was about to ask but Bobby came back into the room

"Johnny's just playing in his room, did you want a glass of water or anything?" Bobby asked

"No, I'm alright" Faye replied, "What I do want is to know what in the hell is going on"

"We're trying to find out" Bobby said

"No you know what's going on and you're keeping it from me" Faye replied, "Look at him, he's got lie written all over him"

Faye looked over at Dean who had no idea what to say, there were so many things that he wanted to say, wanted to ask but he didn't know where to begin or if it was wise given what Bobby had just told him about the problems Faye had with Johnny.

"We're not lying to you Faye we're just concerned and trying to..." Bobby said, getting cut off by the sound of Dean crying out. He was hunched over on the couch, grabbing his chest again, feeling the full force of the pain spreading throughout his body, "What in the hell"

"Not again" Sam said as Faye raced over to Dean, just as Sam moved across to stop him from falling to the ground

"This happened before?" Faye yelled, looking to Sam for an explanation, "When!"

"When we got here...got to your house...his house" Sam replied, stuttering as he tried to get the right words out

"Dean" Faye said, kneeling down and lifting his chin with her hand, he opened his eyes and realised that he couldn't see a thing while a bright light was shining out of them. Faye placed her hand on his hand that was gripping his chest and the pain stopped, his vision returned and he stopped crying out in pain.

"You alright?" Sam asked, concerned about what was happening to Dean

"Yeah...it's gone, whatever it was" Dean replied, he looked down at Faye who was still kneeling in front of him, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, it stopped before I could try anything" Faye replied, getting up and sitting next to him, "Sam said that happened before?"

"Yeah the other morning, it's how we got here" Dean said

"Got here?" Faye asked, confused

"Dean, what did I say" Bobby said, not wanting Faye to know what was going on

"One of you better tell me what in the hell is going on" Faye stated angrily

* * *

"Wow" Faye said, getting up and moving back over to the seat she had been sitting on before opposite the couch

"It must have something to do with how we got here" Dean said, "It's the only thing that makes any sense"

Faye didn't say anything, she just placed her hand on her stomach and took in a few breaths

"You going to be alright?" Bobby asked

"Yeah" Faye replied, "It's been a lot easier then with Johnny"

"You should have told me" Bobby said

"Well I was planning to tell Dean first but um...well I don't know" Faye said, putting her head in her hands, "So are you body snatching my Dean or is he just still out there and you're...here"

"I didn't have this ring on before so I'm guessing it's a body snatching deal" Dean replied awkwardly

"Perfect" Faye said, not knowing what to say

"It must have something to do with that guy, Faye did say he was celestial and we know angels are able to distort time" Sam said, "Although I've never seen an angel that walks around half naked before"

"He'd be more powerful than just an angel like Castiel, the way I have that house guarded he has to be on the very least an arch angel level, if not higher" Faye said, trying to process what was happening, "When was the last time you saw me...you know, in your time"

"We got attacked at Bobby's and you sucked demon blood out of Sam" Dean replied

"That...that was a long time ago" Faye said, "Wow I cannot imagine your thought process right now, you must have no idea what's going on"

"And they don't need to know either, the last thing we need is these two trying to fix the future from their present" Bobby said

"C'mon Bobby don't give me that whole grandfather theorem crap" Faye snapped, sitting up

"Fine, go and tell them everything and then watch as your future changes around you" Bobby snapped back, "After what we went through with Lucifer I do not want to take any risks"

"We are both sitting right here" Dean said

"I'm sorry boy but we just have to figure out how to get you back" Bobby said, "Before you start snooping around and changing things"

"Have you ever thought that maybe this isn't the future I want Bobby!" Dean asked, letting the frustration of the situation get to him. Sam hit his arm, trying to shut him up before he said anything else stupid in front of Faye. Dean looked over to Faye when he realised what he had said in front of her and regretted it immediately as she began to tear up. She didn't say anything at all, she just got up and slammed the front door on her way out.

"Nice going dumbass" Bobby said, he started to head towards the door to follow Faye out but Dean got up instead

"I'll go" Dean said, feeling uncomfortable about sitting on the couch doing nothing. Dean closed the door and headed towards Faye who was leaning on her car

"So Dean and Faye huh" Sam said, standing up and watching Dean from the window

"Yeah" Bobby said, "At first I thought it was the worst thing that ever could have happened, but once those two actually started being honest about how they felt about each other, Faye just changed"

"In what way?" Sam asked

"She stopped drinking, got her act together and she brought Dean out of that depression he was in...or I guess in your case is in" Bobby replied, sitting down

"Dean married with kids, not even I would have seen that in his future" Sam said

* * *

Dean leaned up against Faye's car next to her, staring at his feet trying to think of what to say. He looked over at her and saw her wipe a tear from her cheek

"I've never seen you cry" Dean said awkwardly

"You've never seen me pregnant full of hormones" Faye said, taking a deep breath while she still tried to process what was going on, "Must be weird for you to just be thrown into this considering how we were all those years ago"

"I can't say it's something I expected" Dean said honestly

"So ever since you came back you've been...past Dean?" Faye asked

"Yeah" Dean said

"Yet you still slept with me" Faye said with smirk, "That is something the old Dean would do"

"Faye, this is just...I have no idea what to say to you here" Dean said, "I just want to get back and focus on stopping the apocalypse and keeping Sam from Lucifer...and you can help me with that"

Faye's head snapped up and she looked at Dean in shock, "You want me to tell you how you beat it so you can go back and do it?"

"Maybe that's why I'm here to find out" Dean said

"For all you know you're here so that I can tell you and you can go back and screw up the future" Faye said

"Exactly, there's no way to know but I am damn sure that I want to find out!" Dean started yelling, he stopped himself and looked back down at the ground, "I...I have no..."

"I'll tell you" Faye said, "But...if you're going to screw things up"

"I'm not going to" Dean said as he was interrupted

"Shut-up" Faye said as she turned towards him and took his hand

"Fine" Dean said, turning towards her and listening

"You just, you need to understand something" Faye said, she moved his hand, placed it on her belly and squeezed it, "I love you Dean and I know that must be weird to hear right now but I know how you feel about me even if you can't say it"

Dean looked into her eyes and started to feel weird, she was right, he knew exactly how he felt about her but he hadn't had time to think about it with the apocalypse and being confused about Lisa and Ben

"And once I tell you everything I know you're going to go back there and try to stop the apocalypse before you were meant to and that's fine but please...please don't give up on me because we can still have this, we can still have Johnny and we can still have this baby" Faye said, "And you can be happy with me - you ARE happy with me and I don't want to lose that before we even get there"

Dean had no idea what to say, he wasn't even sure if he fully believed what she was saying, after all he was on the road and that was something he never thought he'd do once he had a family. He said nothing and just stared into Faye's eyes trying to find the right words, wanting to ask so many questions but not knowing how much time he had for them all.

"It's a girl by the way" Faye said with a smile

Dean gulped, trying to hold back the emotions that were coming to the surface, "What's her name?" he asked

"I was thinking Marie Jo Winchester" Faye replied, looking down at her belly and putting her other hand over Dean's hand

Dean smirked a little, "Jo would have liked that" he said, thinking about the prospect of him having kids. Faye leaned forward and kissed Dean, lifting her hand and cupping his cheek as he put his arm around her waist, keeping his other hand on her belly

"I do love you" Dean said softly just as he pulled away, a little surprised that those words had just come out of his mouth

Before Faye could respond, Dean fell back and screamed out as he felt the pain in his chest return more intense than it had ever been. His chest shot up even though the rest of his body was pinned to the ground and he could hear Sam's voice asking what was happening but he couldn't open his eyes, the pain was just too intense. He heard Johnny yell out "Daddy!" and Bobby telling him to stop and come back.

* * *

Dean heard the tyres screech and felt his foot down on the brake.

"Whoa!" Sam yelled, putting his hands on the dash board as the car come to an abrupt stop

"What the hell?" Dean said, realising that his hands were on the steering wheel and that he was back in his car with Sam, only it wasn't the same place that they had originally left and the sun was just setting

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked, feeling Dean's chest with his hand

"Yeah I'm fine" Dean replied, shrugging off Sam's hand and frustratingly looking at his surroundings, "Where are we?"

Sam looked at his phone and checked the GPS, "We're about 100 miles from where we were when we...you know, went to the future I guess, that's weird"

"What?" Dean asked, wondering how their situation could get any weirder

"How long did we spend there" Sam said, not really sounding like he was asking a question

"We were only there for a couple of days" Dean said

"Well according to this we've been gone two weeks" Sam said, showing Dean the date and time on his phone

"We got to get back to Bobby's" Dean said, unsure of how they were going to explain this to him

"Good idea, I'm sure he'd love to congratulate you on your future family" Sam said with a smirk

"Not funny" Dean said, turning the car around and trying to process everything they had just experienced

* * *

"A couple of days?" Bobby asked, taking another sip of beer, "We've been looking for you for two weeks"

"She's been here the whole time?" Sam asked, looking over at Faye who was asleep on the couch in the next room

"Yeah" Bobby said, "I called her and she hasn't left since"

"That future is looking more and more plausible" Sam scoffed

"Shut up" Dean said, feeling awkward about the whole situation

"We really need to find out what this chest pain and screaming is about" Bobby said

"I went to the hospital on the way here they said my chest is fine" Dean said, "Whatever it is, it only started when Faye...you know, took the demon stuff outta Sam"

"You mean when your future wife kissed your brother" Bobby said, he laughed a little and could see Sam trying not to laugh

"Oh I'm glad you two find this funny" Dean said, taking another sip of his beer and sitting down

Faye opened her eyes and sat up on Bobby's couch, rubbing her eyes with one hand while she moved the map she had been using as a blanket to the end of the couch. She looked at her watch and then double checked the time on the computer in front of her

"Dammit Bobby!" Faye yelled out, knowing Bobby was probably in the next room, "You were meant to wake me before sunset"

"It wasn't necessary" Bobby yelled from the next room, looking up at Dean and Sam who were sitting at the table with a beer in hand each

"Yeah right, because you're perfectly capable of going looking for Sam and Dean in your wheel..." Faye said as she got up and walked into the room, stopping as she saw Sam and Dean sitting down on the table, "I stand corrected, I guess you are"

"Hey" Sam said, taking a quick glance at Dean who merely nodded and took a sip of his beer, feeling very awkward about the whole thing

"Where in the hell have you two been? And how did you find them? Or did they find you Bobby" Faye said, walking over to the fridge and taking out a beer for herself

"They showed up here about two hours ago" Bobby said, "You'd barely had any sleep so I didn't want to wake you"

"How sweet" Faye said sarcastically

"It's not like you're going anywhere anytime soon anyway" Bobby said

"Yeah you were saying something about old friends stopping by" Dean said, "What's with that there's no other cars outside"

"They're a little young to drive" Faye said, just as she was about to sit down and explain Dean and Sam noticed a little boy standing in the doorway, holding his teddy bear in his hands

"Aunty Faye who are they?" the little boy asked

"Sweety you should be in bed" Faye said, putting her beer down on the table and picking up the boy

"I heard voices" The little boy said

"This is Sam and Dean, remember the friends I was telling you about" Faye said, fixing up his pyjama jacket and stroking his hair

"The friends that are going to help find Mummy and Daddy?" The little boy asked

"Maybe, I haven't had a chance to tell them yet they just got here" Faye replied

"His mum and dad?" Sam asked, looking to Bobby for answers

"Yeah, got to catch you up on that one" Bobby said

"Alright, say goodnight, you've got to go back to bed because if your sister wakes up and sees you're not there she's going to get very worried" Faye said

"Okay" the boy replied, hugging Faye, "Goodnight" he said as she carried him back upstairs

"Wow, Faye with kids - déjà vu or what" Sam said looking at Dean

"What is he talking about his mum and dad?" Dean asked

"The original reason I called Faye was because Serena, an old friend just showed up out of the blue, well the wife of an old friend" Bobby said, "She brought her 10 year old daughter and 5 year old son with her, and just as I went to make her a coffee after she told me why she was hear, she ran out and left them here with me"

"So why are her kids calling Faye 'Aunty'?" Dean asked confused

"Well Serena's husband Taylor just happens to be Connor's best friend, and Taylor, Connor and Eric, Connor's father used to hunt together" Bobby replied, "So Faye happens to know Taylor and his wife and kids quite well"

"Why did she bring her kids her and leave them here with you?" Sam asked

"Because she's an idiot" Faye said, walking back into the room and sitting back down

"She's gone looking for Taylor and didn't want to take her kids with her" Bobby said, "We're trying to find out what happened to Taylor based on what she told me"

"What do we know?" Dean asked

"He went hunting and just never came back" Bobby said, "Serena didn't tell us who he went hunting with and we can't even get in contact with her"

"How long have those kids been here for?" Sam asked

"A few days" Bobby said

"So back to my original topic - where the hell have you guys been?" Faye asked, "Cause I figured since Bobby was freaking out something happened"

Bobby, Dean and Sam and gave each other a look, knowing that there was no way they were going to tell her what had happened

"Oh so that's how it is" Faye said

"We'll give you all the details when you tell me why when I called you to come here you showed up with an angel's sword, a face covered in blood and a bottle of pills that didn't look prescription" Bobby said, knowing he had stumped her

"Touché" Faye said, getting up from the table and putting her empty beer bottle in the bin

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked

"Well, if you two are up for it we find out where the hell Serena's gone, find Taylor and kick his ass for leaving his wife and kids at home to hunt" Faye said

"I didn't think you'd be opposed to husbands out hunting while their wife and kids are at home" Sam said, remembering their trip to the future. Dean smacked Sam on the arm trying to shut him up

"Alright, whatever I'm going to bed" Faye said, "Don't get breakfast, I've already got stuff so I can make some for the kids"

Sam waited until Faye left the room and then turned to Dean

"You know this whole future business is not looking as unbelievable as before" Sam said

"Alright, I'm done with this - no more talk about the future!" Dean snapped, standing up, "Stop mentioning it"

"Alright, sorry" Sam said getting back to his beer

"I'm going to sleep" Dean said, storming out of the room

"Tell me again what in the hell I was talking about in the future" Bobby said curiously

* * *

Dean couldn't sleep, he kept tossing and turning thinking about everything that had happened and still trying to work out what the whole point of it was. He heard a faint noise coming from upstairs and walked up the stairs to see Faye peeking through a small opening in one of the bedroom doors. She noticed him on the stairs behind her and took one last look as she closed the door.

"What were you doing?" Dean asked

"Shhhhh" Faye said, "I was just checking on Rebecca and Daniel"

"Oh sorry, I heard a noise and...yeah" Dean said, still feeling incredibly awkward around Faye

"I'm glad you're okay Winchester" Faye said with a smirk, she kissed him on the cheek and pulled away slightly, resting her hand on his chest

"Yeah me too" Dean said, he knew he probably should move so that Faye could get down the stairs but he just couldn't. He started thinking about the future and about the kids, and seeing Faye in mothering mode like that checking on those two kids made him realise that maybe the future he had seen wasn't so impossible after all. He leaned forward and kissed Faye, unsure if it was even a good idea or not but stopped thinking when she began to kiss back. He lifted her up and pinned her against the wall, kissing her more passionately now. He felt her legs straddle him and he grabbed her legs and headed towards the bedroom she was sleeping in, closing the door by pinning her up against it. They lay on the bed and continued to kiss, she threw off his jacket, pulled his shirt over his head and he stopped and stared at her just before he kissed her again.

"What?" Faye asked curiously

"Nothing" Dean replied, kissing her again


	15. Feelings

I uploaded the unfinished chapter before by mistake - parts of it must have made no sense!

Please find the correct version below :)

* * *

Dean woke up and looked over to the other side of the bed to see that Faye was not there. He rubbed his eyes as he got up and got dressed. As he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, he bumped into Sam who was coming out of the other room. Sam smirked as he realised Dean was coming out of Faye's temporary room.

"What?" Dean asked, becoming agitated

"Nothing" Sam replied, heading down the stairs with a smirk on his face still

Dean followed Sam down the stairs and heard the sound of the children talking at the table and the smell of pancakes

"Talk about deja vu" Sam said, looking over at Dean who was staring at Faye in Bobby's kitchen making pancakes

"Aunty Faye can I have some more?" The little boy asked

"Dylan I've told you 10 times I'm making the last batch and that is it" Faye said, taking a finished pancake out of the pan and placing it on the plate with stacked pancakes next to it

"Good morning" Sam said, noticing Bobby in the other room on his computer

"What's good about it?" Faye said, sarcastically not even bothering to turn around

"Pancakes!" The girl yelled with a smile. Dylan and his sister laughed.

"Kayla sweety, like I told your brother, one last batch and that's it" Faye said, she turned off the stove and placed the last pancake on the stack then took it over and placed it on the table, "Last one"

"But Aunty Faye" Kayla began to complain

"Last one" Faye said, putting the pan and spatula in the sink and heading out into the back yard

"Yeah good morning" Dean said under his breath as he walked over to Bobby and Sam

"Have some pancakes, they're pretty good" Bobby said, "Although you already know that"

Dean gave Bobby a look and shook his head trying to forget all about the future

"Have you found anything?" Dean asked

"I've been trying to get in touch with Serena, she picked up but hung up on me again" Bobby replied, "I don't think Faye is handling those kids well, she's been cracking ever since they asked for their third stack"

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked

"When Faye comes back in we'll have to sit down and figure out what's happening" Bobby said, "I'm not running a day care"

Dean walked outside to find Faye and see what she was up to and found her leaning up against a car drinking a bottle of vodka straight from the bottle. He walked up without saying anything and leaned up against the car next to her.

"Tough morning?" Dean asked, taking the vodka bottle from her and taking a sip

"I love those kids but they drive me insane" Faye replied

"You seemed to be doing pretty well with them" Dean said

"This helps" Faye said, taking the vodka bottle back and taking another sip

"I'm sure it helps with a lot of things" Dean said

"Wow...you are the last person I expected the Dr Phil act from" Faye said

"I'm just saying, I know what it's like" Dean said

"You're so much like your dad" Faye stated with a smirk on her face

"We never did talk about that" Dean replied

"That's because talking really isn't our thing, we're always too busy doing other things" Faye said looking down at the ground smiling

"You're just going to change the subject every time I bring it up aren't you?" Dean asked

"I don't know what you mean" Faye said, leaning into Dean and kissing him on the lips. Faye pulled away and walked back into Bobby's house with a smile. Dean followed her with a smile on his face.

"Alright, breakfast is over time to clean yourselves up" Faye said, clapping her hands together

"Yes Aunty Faye" Kayla said, taking her plate and placing it in the sink, Dylan picked up his plate and walked over to the sink, too small to reach up to it

Faye walked over, picked Dylan up and helped him place the plate in the sink. Dylan wrapped his legs and arms around Faye and giggled

"I've got you now" Dylan said still giggling

"Well you know what that means..." Faye said, putting her hands on Dylan's hips, "You've awoken...the tickle monster!"

Faye began to tickle Dylan and he started squealing as he smiled and laughed

"No...No! Put me down! Put me down!" Dylan squealed smiling

"Oh but I thought you had me" Faye replied smiling and continuing to tickle him

Dean smirked as he watched Faye with Dylan

"Alright play time is over, washing up time has begun...go" Faye said, putting Dylan back down on the ground, he hugged Faye's legs and ran upstairs with Kayla

"How'd you go getting in touch with Serena?" Faye asked, sitting down and putting her head in her hands

"She hung up on me again" Bobby replied, "Faye, I'm not running a day care here"

"You're the one who asked for my help Bobby" Faye replied, "Don't be telling me I know they shouldn't be here but what are you going to do kick them out?"

"No but at the same time Serena needs to come take her kids back and let us handle finding Taylor" Bobby said

"Fine" Serena said, getting up and heading over to Bobby's phones

Faye picked up a phone and dialled Serena's number and leant up against the wall as she listened to it ringing

"Didn't you just say she hung up on you?" Sam asked

"Yep" Bobby replied

"Serena" Faye said as Serena clearly picked up the other line, "I'm going to give you about five seconds to tell Bobby exactly what's going on and listen to his advice or so help me god I will pack these kids up in my car and take them so far away you will never see them again because any mother who dumps their kids on an old hunter who can't even walk to go and do god knows what doesn't deserve to see them ever again". There was silence for a few seconds and Bobby cocked his eyebrow as Faye passed him the phone, "She wants to talk to you now"

"Yeah" Bobby said, holding the phone to his ear, "You need to get back here Serena, you're not a hunter and we can help Taylor but you got to come take care of these kids...I'll protect you I promise, I've got two other hunters here who are going to help but you need to get back here pronto...alright, bye"

Bobby put the phone back on the wall and looked over at Faye, "Why didn't you just do that to begin with?"

"If I did it right off the bat she wouldn't have taken me seriously" Faye replied

"Why would she take you seriously now?" Dean asked

"Because she knows I'm not bluffing now that she's been gone for so long" Faye said, "Did she say when she was coming?"

"She said she's on her way with a friend" Bobby said

"A friend?" Faye asked

"She didn't tell me who but I'm just glad she's coming back" Bobby said, "The only other thing we have to work on is where in the hell Taylor is"

"Well get your feelers out old man" Faye said, winking at Bobby as she headed up the stairs to go and check on Kayla and Dylan

* * *

Dean and Sam were outside drinking beer together when they heard music coming from inside Bobby's house

"Are they watching a Disney movie?" Dean asked, looking over his shoulder inside

"I have no idea"' Sam said, "I tell you Faye has a LOT of patience with those two, she's good with kids"

"Sammy..." Dean said, wanting to shut Sam up

"I'm just saying Dean, maybe it's not that impossible" Sam said, putting his empty beer bottle down

"Maybe" Dean said, taking the last sip of his, "But we've got more important things to worry about first"

Dean and Sam walked back into the house to see Faye dancing in the lounge room with Kayla, she had shorts and white ballet shoes on as she pranced around the lounge room, oblivious to the fact the Dean and Sam were standing there watching. Dean almost felt like things were slowing down as he watched Faye delicately move around and twirl as if she were one of those ballerinas in a jewellery box. As the song came to an end both Faye and Kayla knelt down and finished their dance.

"Again!" Kayla said, too excited for that time of the night

"Yeah Faye again" Dean said with a smirk, teasing her

Faye looked over a little embarassed at Dean and Sam

"Kayla it's late" Faye said, "You promised me if I danced with you once you'd go to bed"

"I just want to see you get spotted" Kayla said, "Please?"

"And who is going to spot me?" Faye asked

"Why not Dean?" Kayla asked, pointing at him, "He can spot you"

"No he can't, Dean is neither tall nor elegant" Faye replied, "No offence"

"A little offence taken" Dean said with a smirk

"Sam's tall" Kayla said, looking over at Sam and smiling, "Please Sam...please, please, please, please, please!"

"The girl did say please" Dean said

"Alright, what do I have to do" Sam said

"Kayla" Faye said

"But he said yes!" Kayla said, looking like she was about to chuck a fit

"Fine! But the moment I'm done I better see you run upstairs to go to bed" Faye stated, looking very sternly at Kayla

"Okay" Kayla said with a smile, waiting eagerly

"What do I need to do?" Sam asked

"Come here" Faye said

Sam walked over and Faye turned with her back to him and placed his hands on her hips

"Just lift me up...and if you drop me so help me Sam" Faye said, smirking

Sam lifted Faye up into the air and she pulled herself back, extending her arms and legs elegantly and Dean couldn't help to admire how beautiful it looked but also wishing he had volunteered himself for the job. Sam put Faye down and Kayla clapped

"Thankyou" Kayla said, running over and hugging Faye and Sam then running to the stairs. She stopped and turned around, ran over to Dean and hugged him as well

"Oh ok" Dean said, feeling very awkward

"Goodnight" Kayla said, running up the stairs

Faye sat down and took her ballet shoes off and Dean noticed that she had a tattoo of rosary beads on her ankle which he recognised...from the future.

"That ones new" Dean said

"Yeah...I got bored" Faye said

"How many do you have?" Sam asked

"Ask your brother" Faye replied, winking at Dean

* * *

Faye sat down on the couch and sighed, trying to relax after putting Kayla and Dylan to bed

"They asleep?" Sam asked, sitting down at the dining room table

"Yeah...finally" Faye replied

"You're pretty good with them" Sam said

Faye gave Sam a weird look and sat up on the couch, "Have you been talking to Dean?" she asked

"No, I was just trying to give you a compliment" Sam said

Faye continued to look at Sam weirdly, got up and picked up the bottle of vodka she had been drinking in the morning. She sat back down on the couch and sipped the vodka as an awkward silence fell over them both.

"Thank you" Sam said

"For what?" Faye asked

"What you did for me when I had all that demon blood in me" Sam replied, "Looked painful what you had to go through to get it out...I'm kind of surprised you did all of that considering how you felt about me in the beginning"

"You didn't ask to be Lucifer's vessel Sam" Faye said, putting the vodka bottle down on the coffee table, "Just like I didn't ask to be a cathedral"

"I don't think your friend agreed with you...Jeb was it" Sam said, resting his arm on the chair and facing her noticing that she was in a weirdly talkative mood and trying to get as much information out of her as possible

"He just tries to look out for me" Faye said, "You should know what that's like...Dean's pretty good at looking out for you"

"Well he's my big brother" Sam said

"And Jeb's mine" Faye stated suddenly, "I'm your age and he's Dean's so I'm sure you understand why he wouldn't want me risking my health for the vessel of Lucifer, especially since he's far more into the catholic thing then I am"

"Jeb's your brother?" Dean asked, walking into the room

"Well...little rabbits, big ears" Faye replied with a smirk

"Why didn't you tell me" Dean said, offended that Faye would share something with Sam and not him

"Sam asked" Faye said, "I keep telling you Dean if you ask I'll answer but you never seemed to really grasp that concept"

"I've asked you about Dad a hundred times and you never seem to want to talk about that" Dean stated, sitting down at the table with Sam

"Your dad..." Faye began to say, but she was interrupted by Bobby who wheeled himself into the room

"She's here and she brought her...friend" Bobby said, not looking impressed in the slightest

"Who's her friend?" Dean asked, sensing that Bobby wasn't happy about it

"His name is Lachlan" Bobby replied, "He's a pain in the ass, snake of a hunter"

"Lachlan? You know him?" Sam asked

"YOU know him" Bobby said

"We met him before...he...went to my college" Sam said, looking over at Dean

"When?!" Bobby said

"That hunter's party you had us check out" Dean said, "Faye seemed to know him pretty well"

"Why doesn't that suprise me" Bobby said

"I notice you pretty much don't like any other hunter outside your little circle" Faye said smiling

"I can barely stand you and I'd take you over him any day of the week" Bobby said

"I'll take that as a compliment" Faye said

She got up from the couch, headed over to the front door with Sam and Dean in tow and they watched as Serena got out of the passenger seat with a bag over her shoulder and looking very tired. A man got out of the driver's side, looking about the same age as Sam and Faye with jeans, sneakers and a black jacket on.

"If you had anything to do with her dropping those kids here by themselves I'm going to mess you up Lachlan" Faye said

"I'd prefer if you didn't touch me, who knows what I could catch" Lachlan replied, walking towards them

"You're such an ass" Faye said

"You should know whore" Lachlan replied

Faye suddenly ran towards Lachlan and jumped on him, straddling him as he put his arms around her and spun her around laughing, Serena looked over to them and smiled

"What in the hell..." Dean said under his breath as he felt a wave of jealousy wash over him

Lachlan put Faye down and she punched him in the shoulder with a smile on her face, Bobby watched from the front door and shook his head

"You should have called me" Faye said as she went over to Serena and gave her a hug

"I...didn't know what to do" Serena said

"Would all you igits just come inside before you freeze?" Bobby asked, wheeling himself back inside

* * *

Dean stared at Lachlan, unable to shake his jealousy at what he had seen outside

"So here you are with the Winchester boys again" Lachlan said with a smirk as he sat on the couch next to Faye

"Lachlan play nice" Faye said, giving him a stern look

"What? I was just saying" Lachlan said, "Reminds me of the days when I ran into you and John, except now is a lot more peaceful"

"He ever punch you in the face?" Dean asked

"So, Dean's the one you're banging huh" Lachlan said, looking over at Faye and winking

"Are you kidding me" Faye said, looking at him in disbelief

"It's him isn't it" Lachlan said

"What business is it of yours" Dean said, becoming more aggressive

"Alright...out" Faye said, looking at Lachlan as she pointed to the back door

"Don't look at me, your boyfriend is the one with his panties in a twist" Lachlan said, "Besides he started it"

"Oh my god" Faye said, holding her head in her hands

"The both of you shut-up" Bobby said, everyone became silent, "Igits"

"I'm sorry man" Lachlan said, looking over at Dean, "I was just busting your balls"

Dean said nothing and just shook his head as Faye pointed to the back door again

"Fine" Lachlan said, standing up and going outside and slamming the door

Faye looked over at Dean and shook her head, "Serena why didn't you just call me?" she asked

Serena rubbed her forehead as she sat back into the couch

"And why'd you dump those kids here" Bobby said, "I could've helped you"

"I just didn't know what to do...and I thought, if I did it on my own it'd be easier" Serena said

"If you just tell us what happened we can help" Faye said

"If I tell you you're going to lose it Faye, that's why I didn't call you to begin with" Serena replied, sitting up and looking at her, "I want Taylor back in one piece and if you go looking for him I know you're going to lose your mind"

"Why would you even think that?" Faye asked

"Do you know where Taylor is?" Bobby replied

"No, but I know what they were hunting" Serena said

"Who's they?" Bobby asked

"Taylor...and Eric" Serena replied, looking right into Faye's eyes

"I'm sorry...what did you say?" Faye asked

"Eric thought he found something solid on Belial...and he begged Taylor to help him" Serena said, "Ever since he lost Connor he's been searching and trying to do something and Taylor just kept thinking that he'd want someone helping him if he'd lost Dylan"

"Taylor went hunting with Eric?" Faye asked, "Well...you may as well go home" Faye said, standing up

"Faye I need him back" Serena said, "You have to help me"

"He's with Eric so he's probably already dead" Faye said, "And if he's not, he's going to be"

Serena started to cry, "Faye" Bobby said

"Shut it Bobby!" Faye yelled, her hand shaking as she pointed to him. They watched her start to tear up and she quickly headed out the back door, slamming it behind her as well.

"Balls" Bobby said, looking over at Serena who was still crying

* * *

Dean went outside, finding himself feeling a sense of deja vu as he was looking for Faye again

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Lachlan said, startling Dean

"And why not?" Dean asked, finding it hard not to be a smart ass to Lachlan

"Well she's already clocked me" Lachlan said with a smirk, pointing to his bruised right cheek, "You don't want to get yourself hurt"

"I'm sure I'll be fine" Dean replied, turning around to walk off again

"You don't know her as well as you think" Lachlan said, "I'm sure you think you do"

"And I'm guessing you think you do" Dean said

"I know enough" Lachlan replied

"And how do you know so much?" Dean asked

"I'm not screwing her if that's what you're getting at" Lachlan replied

"Do you know where she is?" Dean asked sighing

"I don't know" Lachlan said

"Well I guess you don't know as much as YOU think you do" Dean said sarcastically

"Do you know why she's so upset?" Lachlan asked curiously

"Because she blames Eric for what happened to her husband" Dean said

"And her baby" Lachlan stated, Dean looked over at Lachlan in shock

"What?" Dean asked in disbelief

"When she lost Connor she was 7 months pregnant...and she lost the baby the same day he died" Lachlan replied, "Didn't know that did you Winchester"

Lachlan gave Dean a know-it-all look and headed back inside as Dean just stared into the darkness of Bobby's back yard in silence wondering where Faye was

"Dean...Bobby wants to talk" Sam said, poking his head outside the door and looking around

"Alright" Dean said, taking one last look and heading inside, "What you got?"

"Got a call, looks like Eric isn't too far" Bobby said, "Where anyone last saw him anyway"

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked

"I have no idea" Bobby replied, "But we need to think of something and quick because if it's got anything to do with Belial then we've got to be careful"

"I want to come" Serena said

"I don't think so" Bobby said, "You're not leaving those kids here again, you're their mother - they need you"

"They don't even know I'm here" Serena said, "I didn't want to wake them, they're not going to notice"

"They're going to notice if you don't come back" Faye said, appearing out of nowhere from the back door, "Just stay here and protect them if need be"

"And what? You're going to go in there with guns blazing?" Lachlan asked

"No, we are" Dean said, looking over at Sam, "You can't do this all by yourself"

"I'd prefer to" Faye said

"I'm not giving you a choice" Dean said

"Fine" Faye replied, Lachlan opened his mouth to say something but Faye quickly interrupted him, "You're staying here"

"What?" Lachlan asked

"Bobby's the only other hunter and he's...not up to his usual self" Faye replied

"I am sitting right here" Bobby said, feeling offended

"I can't deal with you and him in the same car" Faye said honestly

"Fine I'll stay" Lachlan said, "For a kiss" he added as Faye as turned around to leave with Dean and Sam

"Shut up Lachlan" Faye said

"Fine, wait up then" Lachlan said, stepping forward to show he wasn't bluffing

Faye sighed and walked over to him planting a kiss on his cheek just next to his lips, while Dean watched Lachlan wink at him

* * *

Dean, Sam and Faye sat in awkward silence as they were reaching the small town Bobby's contact had last seen Taylor and Eric

"Why are you so angry at Eric?" Dean asked, looking at Faye in his review mirror

"I knew I should have driven" Faye said, trying desperately to avoid the subject

"What happened to just ask and I'll answer?" Dean asked

"Shove it Dean" Faye replied, snapping back at him

"Where do we start looking?" Sam asked as he noticed a burning building far in the back of a field

"There would be a start" Dean said

They pulled into the field, noticing the gate had already been ripped open and the small building had a fire that looked like it was coming from the back. As they got out of the car, they noticed it was a small chapel

"This has Belial written all over it" Dean said, holding up his gun

Faye ran to the front of the chapel and held up her hand but just as the flames began to be pushed back, Belial grabbed her arm and threw her backwards. He held up his hand and Dean and Sam felt themselves get thrown back and pinned to the side of the car.

"You three are becoming quite the three musketeers" Belial said, keeping his hand up

Faye stood up and held her hand up as Belial raised his other one and she winced as she stood her ground. Dean noticed a look of worry come over Belial's face as he realised his demonic powers were not working on her. Faye screamed as she threw her other hand over to Dean and Sam and they were released from Belial's grasp. Dean held up his gun and pointed it at Belial and Belial flicked his hand up and sent it flying.

"You're not the only one who can do that anymore" Faye said, flicking her hand and sending Belial flying metres into the air.

He disappeared and reappeared behind her, grabbing her shoulder and Sam ran over and attempted to stab him with Ruby's knife. As Belial made a move for Sam, Faye kicked him in the face and sent him back into a tree. He fell down as she headed towards him, ready to finally get the revenge she had been searching for but turned around as she heard someone scream out for help from inside the chapel. She turned back around to find Belial had disappeared again.

"Dammit!" Faye yelled, kicking the tree where he once was

"Faye" Dean said, running over to the chapel

Dean, Sam and Faye all ran inside with Faye holding up her hand and doing what she could in order to keep the flames at bay. Dean saw three men lying on the ground, covered in blood and looking beaten up. He picked up the youngest one, who he assumed to be Taylor and put him over his shoulders as he carried him outside. Sam helped up another older man who he assumed to be Eric who was still able to walk and put his arm around his shoulder and Faye picked up a man who was clearly a priest and took him outside as well.

Taylor rested himself on the bonnet of Dean's car, holding onto his chest and regaining his breath

"Faye" Taylor said, watching her sit the priest down and rubbing his back reassuring him that it was going to be okay

"Please tell me you got the son of a bitch" Eric said, looking over at Faye and leaning on the tree, "Tell me you did something"

Sam walked over to the priest and helped him up

"I'm fine son" The priest said, with a faint smile, "Thank you"

"She did do something, she saved our lives" Taylor said through exasperated breaths

"Do you have any idea what I've been doing all these years?" Eric asked, "I had him, tell me you didn't let him go"

Dean was about to say something when he looked at Faye and saw a look on her face that he hadn't seen on anyone ever before. She looked like she was going to crack, he could see the anger start to boil up. Faye couldn't take it anymore, she ran towards Eric and screamed, punching him in the face, then the chest and finally delivering him an uppercut. She grabbed the scruff of his neck and starred directly into his eyes as she screamed

"What YOU'VE been dealing with!? You're the one who killed him!" Faye screamed, punching him in the stomach and then grabbing him again and lifting his face up to hers, "You're the reason this all happened! You're the reason he's gone! Don't you tell me what you've been dealing with! You couldn't even tell me he was dead, you didn't even tell me how you just left me by myself in that house!"

Faye head butted Eric, he fell to the ground and she knelt down and started beating into him again and again and again. Dean ran over and grabbed Faye from behind, pulling her back as she kicked her legs in the air and screamed. She elbowed him hard and he let her go, she pushed him back and ran towards Eric again dealing him blow after blow, drawing more and more blood.

"Faye stop it!" Dean yelled, grabbing her again and pulling her back, "You really think Connor would have wanted you to kill his Dad!?"

Faye kicked her legs in the air again as he dragged her back, turned her around and threw her up against the car. He pinned her to the car and put his arms around her and held her tightly placing his hand on the back of her head and pulling her close to him with her fighting him all the way.

"Stop!" Dean yelled as he felt her punching into his chest, she stopped and was punching him softly as she pushed him back, tears streaming down her face

"Get in the car Taylor" Faye said

Taylor was too tired and too sore to argue with her and limped over to the car, sitting in the passenger seat and closing the door and holding his bloody arm.

"We should take you to a hospital" Sam said, looking over at the priest

"It's alright, I think the police and fire fighters are on their way...you should all leave" The priest said, "They wouldn't understand, I'll stay with him"

The priest motioned at Eric and Faye stepped forward, "He doesn't deserve it!"

"Stop it!" Dean yelled, grabbing her and stopping her from inflicting more injury to Eric, "Now it's your turn to get in the car"

They heard sirens and turned around but couldn't see any police cars or fire trucks

"Get in" Dean said, opening the door and having to force Faye into the car

"Dean" Sam said, standing at the driver's side door. Dean took the keys out of his pocket and threw them over to Sam, getting in the back next to Faye.

"You shouldn't have left him there Faye" Taylor said, looking back at Faye who was sitting in the back in tears with Eric's blood all over her hands and she kicked his seat in anger

"Hey!" Dean yelled, "Watch the car!"

Faye looked at Dean and sat back in her seat, looking out the window with her body shaking all over.

"You..." Taylor began to say, not feeling so good

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Faye yelled, "Do you have any idea how close you came to sitting up there with Connor thinking about what idiots you are?!"

"I'm sorry" Taylor said

Faye sat back in her seat again and couldn't control her emotions as she began to weep. Without saying anything, Dean put his arm around her and pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest and she cried all of her pain out. Eventually, Faye stopped and they spent the car ride in silence with Dean and Faye not letting go of each other the entire time. Taylor got out of the car when they got to Bobby's and Taylor hugged Serena as she ran out to him in tears, wiping the blood from his face as she kissed him. Sam got out of the car and tossed Dean the keys as he and Faye both got out as well. Faye said nothing as she brushed past Serena and Taylor and locked herself upstairs.

* * *

"You should rest up" Bobby said, watching as Taylor held a still sleeping Dylan in his arms

"I just want to go home Bobby" Taylor said wincing

"Now that you're all cleaned up I think we're all good to go" Serena said, smiling and kissing Taylor on the cheek, "Thank you"

Serena hugged Dean, Sam and then Bobby

"Just tell me one thing, what in the hell were you doing with Lachlan?" Bobby asked, Serena and Taylor looked at each other awkwardly

"I know he's not the best person Bobby but Faye trusts him...so I did" Serena replied

"Where is he anyway?" Taylor asked

"He's packing up the car" Serena said

"Is he going with you?" Dean asked

"No, I think he's heading out by himself" Serena said, picking up a bag and heading outside

Faye came downstairs holding Kayla's hand and she completely ignored Dean as he looked over at her

"C'mon, let's get you guys home" Faye said, Kayla let go of Faye's hand and ran over to Bobby, giving him a hug and then doing the same to Sam and Dean. As she hugged Dean, she motioned for him to come down and he kneeled down as she whispered something in his ear. Dean looked up at Faye as Kayla kept whispering and he stood up with a smile. Faye looked at Kayla suspicously as she took her hand again and walked outside with her.

Dean and Sam said their goodbyes to Taylor and watching from inside as Faye hugged both Taylor and Serena and waved as they drove off

"You feeling better?" Dean asked, as Faye came back inside and closed the door behind her

"Yeah" Faye replied, not even looking at him and picking up her bag that was at the bottom of the stairs

"Well...thanks for your help" Bobby said, getting the sense that she was leaving and appreciating everything she had done over the last couple of weeks

"You can stay you know" Dean said, feeling Bobby and Sam's eyes on him as he said it

"You ready?" Lachlan asked, opening the door and looking over at Faye

"You're going with him?" Dean asked

"Yeah, I've got somewhere I need to be and his place is on the way" Faye replied

"Problem Dean?" Lachlan asked, taking a defensive stance

"Nope" Dean said, not even in the mood to argue, "Just watch yourself"

"Out" Faye said, turning around and pushing Lachlan out the door before a fight started

Dean followed Faye outside as Lachlan jumped into her car

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it" Dean said, wishing Faye would just stay

"There's nothing to talk about Dean" Faye said

"Nothing?" Dean asked, stepping close to her and looking into her eyes

"There's nothing there" Faye replied, "Stop acting like there is"

"What if it's not an act?" Dean asked, gulping as he awaited her response

"Then forget about it" Faye replied sharply as she turned around and headed towards her car

"What if it's not that easy?" Dean asked, raising his voice loud enough for her to hear clearly

Faye stopped in her tracks, turned around and walked back over to Dean, placing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. He saw the pain in her eyes as she moved her arms away from his neck, down to his chest and pushed him softly as she pulled away quickly without saying anything and ran over to her car. She threw her bag in the back and slammed the door as she started her vehicle and sped away.

Dean watched as she drove away and Bobby and Sam watched as Dean stood there and stared at the ground.

"Balls" Bobby said, realising that Dean had fallen for Faye.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	16. Shock

I own this story - but Supernatural belongs to it's talented creators! :)

* * *

"Anything?" Dean asked, walking through the hotel room door and putting two burgers down on the table

"Nothing" Sam replied, "No sign of Castiel anywhere"

"Fantastic" Dean said sarcastically, sitting down and biting into his burger

"Have you heard from Faye?" Sam asked

"Nope" Dean said through a mouth full, "Why?"

"Lachlan called me through Skype asking if you've heard from her" Sam said

"What the hell is skype? And why would Lachlan know how to get in contact with you?" Dean asked

"Well last time we saw him we exchanged contact information - just in case, he's not really such a bad guy" Sam replied

"He's a dick" Dean said

"You're just jealous" Sam said

"Whatever" Dean said

"He's worried about her. Apparently, she's not responding to calls, her GPS is off and her mother hasn't heard from her in a month. She usually checks in with her at least once a week"

"Where's the last time he saw her?" Dean asked

"Same time you did. At Bobby's" Sam said "How often does she usually stay in contact with you?" Sam asked honestly, he didn't even give Dean a chance to respond, "I know it's at least every few days Dean"

"About that" Dean said, "I haven't heard from her since Bobby's but it's not unusual for her to go ghost protocol"

"Did she ever talk much about her brother?" Sam asked

"Not a word" Dean replied

"Apparently, he's your age which means their age gap is the exact same as ours" Sam said

"And?" Dean asked

"Nothing, just making small talk" Sam said

"Can we please just concentrate on the horsemen?" Dean asked

"Fine" Sam said, getting back to his computer and eating his burger

* * *

_"Dean!" Adam yelled, being consumed into a big ball of light_

_"Adam!" Dean yelled back, "I'm sorry!" he yelled as Adam disappeared_

* * *

Dean jumped up in bed hearing the sound of his phone ringing covered in sweat. He switched on his bedside table and picked up his phone to see Faye's number come up on caller id. As he answered the phone he noticed it was 3am and wondered what Faye wanted at this hour.

"Hello" Dean said in a husky voice as he was trying to wake up

"Dean!" Faye said, the panic obvious in her voice. She sounded like she was either running or had been running

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, sitting up in bed

"I need you" Faye replied, she took in a deep breath and Dean heard the sound of a door slamming

"Where are you?" Dean asked, jumping up and putting his jacket on

"I'll text you the address, wherever you are I need you to get here, Jeb is gone I don't know what to do" Faye replied

"What's going on?" Sam asked, sitting up in bed and seeing the panic in Dean's face

"Faye what's going on?" Dean asked, stuffing his things in his bag, "I need to know what I'm up against here"

"Just bring Ruby's knife and hurry please" Faye replied, Dean heard a ghoulish screech in the background and the call terminated

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, already half dressed by the time Dean turned around to tell him to hurry up

"I don't know" Dean said

"How can you not know?" Sam asked

"I don't know Sam!" Dean yelled out of frustration, his phone beeped as he got his text message from Faye and he practically flew out the door

* * *

Sam felt the car turn erratically as he woke up from his sleep, Dean pushed the accelerator down harder to try and gain the speed back up and Sam thought he was going to lose control of the car

"Dean, slow down you can't help her if you kill yourself" Sam said, he looked over at Dean who said nothing, "Did she at least say what was going on"

"The call cut out and all I know is she said Jeb was gone and she needed help" Dean replied, "I can't help her if I get there too late"

"How far away are we?" Sam asked

"Should be right around this corner" Dean replied, making another sharp turn

"Where's the town?" Sam asked

"We just passed it, looks like she's in the woods somewhere" Dean said, looking around for the cabin Faye had mentioned in the message

"What's that?" Sam asked, seeing something moving quickly towards a blue car in a driveway to a cabin in the next street over. Suddenly, the blue car was flipped over out of nowhere and Dean slammed on the breaks. As Dean looked up he could see that it was Faye running towards the blue car and she had fallen backwards trying not to get hurt as it had been flipped.

Faye was panicked and she quickly jumped up and pulled an arch angel's blade from her side holster. She held it up and spun around, keeping her guard up. She didn't even notice Dean's car one street over and just as she turned back around a demon held up his hand and took a swing at her. She reacted quickly and cut his head off, watching as his body fell to the ground. As she was bringing her hand back up another demon knocked the blade out of her hands and she kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying back. Just as she regained her balance another demon grabbed her neck from behind and swung to stab her in the stomach. At that moment Sam thrusted Ruby's blade into the demon's side and he screamed as his eyes lit up. Faye jumped forward and turned around to see Sam standing there with a look of disbelief on his face as he stared at her.

Dean splashed holy water in the other demon's face as he stood up and kicked him in the face sending him to the ground. Dean threw more holy water on him and stood on his neck. The demon stopped screaming and cocked his head to face Faye.

"Your baby daddy can't protect you forever!" The demon screamed as he stared at Faye

"What?" Dean asked, utterly perplexed as he looked over at Faye

The demon screamed as Sam jammed the knife into his chest and there was silence as Sam stood back up.

"What the hell Faye" Dean said softly as he looked down at the demon and back up at her. Faye just stood there with both Sam and Dean staring at her.

"What?" Faye asked, still puffed out and stressed from what had just happened

"What do you mean what?" Dean asked, "Are you..."

Sam looked at Dean and then back at Faye. He had no idea what to say or do and almost stepped back in disbelief as Faye put both hands on her bulging stomach.

"I'm pregnant" Faye said

* * *

Sam looked over at Dean who was just staring at the road ahead of him. He turned and saw Faye sleeping in the back, both hands wrapped around her belly.

"Well at least she's asleep" Sam said, trying to break the awkward silence, "After not sleeping for two days she'd have to be tired"

Dean said nothing, just kept staring at the road ahead

"Dean" Sam began to say

"Don't even" Dean replied, staring at his brother with tears welling in his eyes, "Don't"

"You have to..." Sam said

"I said shut it Sam" Dean stated bluntly, trying to keep his voice down as much as possible so as not to wake Faye

They spent the rest of the car ride in silence until Dean finally began to feel drained and they pulled over to the first motel they could find. Faye woke up just as the car came to a stop and looked to the rear view mirror and locked eyes with Dean who was looking at her.

"Where are we?" Faye asked

"Minnesota" Dean replied

"I'll get a room" Sam said, getting out of the car as he sensed the tension rising

Faye swallowed awkwardly and stared out the window at Sam going to the reception room. She looked back to see Dean looking directly at her, he was trying to find the words to say something, to ask all of the questions he wanted to ask but he just couldn't.

"Is it mine?" Dean blurted out, trying to think how many months along Faye must be and trying to think about all the times they slept together

"Dean..." Faye said, about to try and stop the conversation from happening

"Dammit Faye!" Dean yelled, punching the steering wheel and covering his mouth with his hand before he said something he regretted, "This is NOT going to be like every other time you say just ask you anything and you NEVER answer me"

"Fine" Faye said, clenching her fist and staring out the window

"Faye" Dean said angrily

"I don't want to do this" Faye said with tears welling up in her eyes

"I need to know" Dean said, "Is there a chance it's mine?"

"It's yours" Faye said

"Are you sure?" Dean asked

"Why? Because I'm a whore?" Faye replied, offended at the fact that Dean would even ask, she noticed Sam had returned from the reception office with a key and got out of Dean's car, snatching the key from Sam's hands and slamming the door of the room once she let herself in.

"What was that?" Sam asked as Dean got out of the car

"Forget it" Dean replied, leaning on the car trying to keep himself together, "Apparently it's mine"

"What?" Sam asked

"She says it's mine" Dean replied

"Oh" Sam said awkwardly, "Well...how do you feel about that?"

"Really Sam?" Dean said trying not to get too upset with him, "What did you do in college, psychology? How do you think it makes me feel"

"I'm going to go with freaked out of your mind" Sam said, "I would be...what are you going to do?"

"I have absolutely no idea" Dean replied, putting his head in his hands


	17. Pain

It's been awhile but reviews are appreciated!

I do not own Supernatural!

* * *

Dean went to put the spoon full of cereal in his mouth but stopped and winced as he heard Faye throwing up again. He put the spoon back in the bowl and pushed it across the table, completely losing his appetite. He was about to get up and go to the bathroom to see if she was okay when Sam walked through the door

"Finally" Dean said, rubbing his face

"Is she still going?" Sam asked, Dean was about to respond when Sam heard Faye heave again. He walked over to the bathroom door and tapped on it, "Faye, I've got the tablets"

"Slide it under the door" Faye replied quickly before heaving again

Sam slid the tablets under the door and sat down at the table opposite Dean, "Is that normal?"

"How the hell would I know?" Dean asked, sliding into his seat

"You had a chance to talk with her yet?" Sam asked curiously

"You mean in between her sleeping for nine hours and then throwing up for two, yeah sure" Dean replied sarcastically

Dean and Sam stopped talking as they heard the bathroom door open and Faye slowly come out and lay down on the bed

"You alright?" Dean asked awkwardly

"Sure, just peachy" Faye said, rubbing her stomach. She sat up in the bed and took a few deep breaths

"We need to talk" Dean said, getting frustrated that he hadn't gotten any answers

"Dean..." Faye began to say

"I didn't ask, I'm telling you we need to talk" Dean said

"I'll just go..." Sam said, standing up

"No, you're staying" Dean said bluntly, Sam sat back down

Faye looked down at the ground and shook her head, then looked back up, "Fine, ask whatever you want"

"Is it mine?" Dean asked

Faye clenched her teeth frustrated with Dean asking that question, "Do you want a paternity test?"

"I'm just asking you" Dean said, "If there's a chance it's not mine you have to tell me"

"I'm 15 weeks along Dean, you're the only one I was with in that time" Faye said, "And I wouldn't have half of heaven and hell after me if it wasn't yours"

"Heaven and Hell?" Sam asked confused

Faye looked down at the ground, "This baby is going to be michael's next vessel, demons want the buck to stop with you Dean"

"And why would heaven be after you?" Dean asked

"Angels have always hated cathedrals, God entrusted us with his light from his body and they resent that we have been given that power and they never have" Faye replied, "And that means if this baby is born and Michael takes it over he has access to god's power"

"Practically making him a god" Sam said

"Yeah" Faye said, "Neither heaven or hell want this baby born"

"If Jeb hadn't taken off when were you going to tell me?" Dean asked

"Never" Faye replied bluntly looking up at him, "Jeb was trying to get me into hiding and I would have never come out"

"So you only called me because Jeb disappeared?" Dean asked offended

"Jeb's been gone for a week" Faye replied, "As much as I didn't want to call you...I need to think about protecting this baby"

"How long have you known?" Dean asked, "You've been drinking and doing god knows what else"

"I know" Faye said, putting one hand on her stomach, "I only found out the day after Bobby's...Lachlan helped me to make sure the baby was okay"

"Lachlan?" Dean said, "You told Lachlan but you couldn't tell me?"

"He's got a medical background, you don't" Faye said

"He called Sam asking where you were" Dean said

Faye shook her head, "I stopped talking to him a couple of weeks ago, last thing I need is to drag anyone else into it"

"But you'll drag us into it" Dean said

Faye looked over at him angrily, "It's your baby Dean"

There was silence as all three didn't know what to say

"What do you want to do?" Sam asked, wanting to know exactly what Faye had planned

"I don't know" Faye replied, "I need to find Jeb"

"So you can go into hiding and I'll never see you again" Dean said to the surprise of both Sam and Faye. He couldn't handle it anymore and left the room, slamming the door behind him

Sam looked over at Faye, "You okay?"

"Not really" Faye replied honestly

"He'll never say it out loud but he does care about you" Sam said, "And he's going to care about this baby"

"It's better he doesn't care" Faye said, "It's not going to end with a white picket fence and a happy home, it's either going to end badly or it's going to end with me leaving and never coming back"

"Where would you go?" Sam asked

"You know the vatican?" Faye asked

"As in Italy?" Sam said

"Yeah...their secret chambers and secret society, it's never been about documents and the pope" Faye said, "The vatican is like the safe zone for cathedrals and any other human that wants protection from angels. Angels can't go there, neither can demons"

"We can protect you" Sam said

"I know you think you can Sam" Faye said, "But I can't lose this baby...I can't"

"Again?" Sam asked

"What?" Faye asked surprised

"Dean told me" Sam replied

"Who told him?" Fay asked still in shock

"Lachlan blurted it out" Sam said

"Fantastic" Faye said, "If I ever see him again I'll be sure to tell him how much I appreciate it"

"Dean will come around Faye, he's just got to process it" Sam said, trying to be the calm one

"I shouldn't have called" Faye said

"I'm not saying you shouldn't have called us because I'm glad you did but why didn't you use your necklace against those demons?" Sam asked, "I've seen you waste far more"

Faye held her small bulging belly and held back tears, "The power of the necklace, it uses up all your energy, it takes everything you have and years of training to not drain you"

"So it'll hurt it?" Sam asked

"Yeah" Faye replied, "If I use enough power it could kill the baby"

"We'll protect you Faye" Sam said

Faye looked up at Sam, "I'm sorry for dragging you into this"

"Don't be" Sam said, "You've got Dean's baby inside you - if Dad were here he'd tell you we always look after family"

Faye was about to say something but she had to cover her mouth as she got up and ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Sam walked out the door to see Dean leaning up against his car

"You alright?" Sam asked, wondering what was going through Dean's mind

"Yeah sure" Dean replied, looking down at the ground

"Dean this is a lot to process" Sam said

"You have no idea" Dean scoffed

Sam leaned up against the car next to Dean, "So what are we going to do?"

"Protect her" Dean said, fighting back tears, "If that is my kid..."

Dean couldn't finish his sentence because he was getting too emotional thinking about it

"I thought this wasn't meant to happen for years" Sam said

"What?" Dean asked confused

"Johnny Singer Winchester" Sam replied bluntly, "Could be him"

"I didn't even think of that" Dean said

"You should go in there and talk to her" Sam said, "I'm going to call Bobby and see what he thinks"

Dean walked back through the hotel room door to see Faye sitting at the table staring at a glass of water. She didn't look up at him when he closed the door and sat down opposite her.

"I shouldn't have called you" Faye said

"I thought you couldn't have children" Dean said honestly, remembering their pillow talk conversations

"I'm not meant to be" Faye said, "Just like my liver and kidneys aren't meant to be one hundred percent"

"Something healed you" Dean said, watching as Faye kept staring at the glass

"If I was meant to be able to have children Dean I wouldn't have let you do anything without protection" Faye stated, taking a sip of water

"Is it healthy?" Dean asked, "With all that drinking"

"Yeah, I went to a clinic, it's okay" Faye replied

"I want to protect you Faye...and the baby" Dean said, "But I don't want you running off and never seeing you again"

"You don't have a choice" Faye said honestly, "And I think me and this baby would get in the way of your plans with Lisa and Ben"

"Dammit Faye" Dean said, slamming his fist down on the table, "Plans change!"

"What do you expect Dean?!" Faye yelled back, "You expect that we're going to go buy a house with a white picket fence in a good school district!? Things don't work that way!"

"No, I expect that you're going to think about someone other than yourself for once!" Dean yelled

Faye went silent and put her head in her hands as she rubbed her face, "Where's Sam?"

"He's outside on the phone to Bobby" Dean said

"What? You're going to tell Bobby?!" Faye said almost yelling, she calmed herself down before another fight erupted and took a few breaths

"He's like a father to me you know that" Dean said, "And he's not as dumb as he looks, he might have an idea what to do or heard some chatter about Jeb"

"He's not going to find Jeb" Faye said, "He's been missing for too long, he's either dead or he doesn't want to be found"

"If he's your brother why would he leave you when you're pregnant and vunerable, doesn't sound like a very good brother to me" Dean said, "I'd never leave Sam like that"

"Well not every sibling is as unhealthy as you two are" Faye said

"Seriously?" Dean said, "It's like all you want to do is yell and scream"

"You've never seen me pregnant and full of hormones have you" Faye said sarcastically, Dean just sat there unable to say anything because he was thinking of when he and Sam were in the future and felt like some serious deja vu

"Sam said you're his age and Jeb's my age, why aren't you close?" Dean asked, "You're his baby sister"

"We didn't spend our whole childhood together, he spent a lot of time growing up in Italy and I stayed here" Faye said

"Italy?" Dean asked confused

"He's a male cathedral, they used to be raised there because they're different to us and mum is pretty old school so she followed the old way" Faye said

"Do you know where he was going when he left?" Dean asked

"No, we had a fight and he said he needed some space and went outside and never came back" Faye replied

"What did you fight about?" Dean asked

"You" Faye said quietly, "He wasn't exactly happy that I was pregnant"

"I would say he was just worried about you, I would be if I had a sister but that's no excuse for him to take off" Dean said honestly, "Dad always taught me there was a reason Sam was my 'baby' brother, it's my job to protect him"

"Well not all guys are like you" Faye said, she looked up at Dean with a smirk but looked away as soon as they made eye contact trying to ignore any kinds of feelings that were emerging

"Speaking of guys" Dean said, "You might want to get in touch with Lachlan to tell him you're okay"

"No way" Faye said, "It's better for him if he doesn't know, I don't need to drag anyone else into this"

"Your choice" Dean replied, "But we need a plan here Faye"

"I know" Faye said

Just as Faye was about to say something she saw Sam's body fly through the window and she and Dean ducked as glass was thrown everywhere

Dean jumped up and ran over to Sam who was lying next to the bed unconscious, he looked up to see nothing outside and just as he turned back to Sam a demon grabbed him from behind and threw him out the window. Faye stood up and threw a chair at the demon and it struck him in the face, forcing him down to the ground. Faye didn't give him a chance to move and jumped on top of him, thrusting Ruby's knife into his chest. Faye didn't notice the other demon behind her and looked back just in time to see Dean grab him and throw him back, tussling with him on the ground.

Faye ran over to Sam and noticed that he was conscious, taking his arm and helping him to stand up. She took him to Dean's car and put him in the back, noticing a piece of glass sticking out his side. Just as she had closed the door a demon appeared next to her and she immediately opened the door and hit him with it, closing it as he fell to the ground.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica...Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecciesia, tua, securi tibi facias ilbertate servire te rogamus..." Faye said, exorcising the demon

Dean finally got the upper hand with the demon he was wrestling with inside the hotel room, he reached over and grabbed Ruby's knife from where Faye had left it on the ground and stabbed him in the head with it. He jumped up as soon as the demon was off him to see the demon leaving his host in the parking lot. He ran out and saw Sam in the back seat of his car bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked

"I'm fine" Faye replied, holding her stomach, "But Sam's not"

"There's a bag in the back, it's got the bandages in it" Dean said, opening the driver's side door

"Dean I can drive" Faye said, "I'm pregnant, not cripple"

"Faye I don't have time for this just get in the car and help Sam!" Dean yelled, he ran back into the hotel room and grabbed his, Sam's and Faye's back, watching around the entire time for anymore unwelcome visitors

* * *

"Hospital?" Dean asked, as he jumped into the driver's side and started the car. Sam was sitting up next to Faye but did not look good.

"No, it's not as bad as it looked" Faye replied, holding a small piece of glass in her hand and wrapping it in a cloth. She dropped it in the back seat and she yelled and held her stomach, Dean and Sam noticed a small light coming from her hand

"Faye" Dean said, getting worried

"Just drive Dean" Faye snapped back through her teeth, "Ahhh..."

"You alright?" Sam asked

"Yeah" Faye replied as she closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. She breathed out one last time and got the needle out of the bag and started to wipe the blood away and stitch Sam up

"Ah!" Sam yelled as Faye tugged on the needle to finish the stitch

"Sorry" Faye said, tying it up and wiping the rest of the blood off, "Here"

She took a water bottle out and held it up to Sam's lips, watching to make sure he was drinking. Dean watched in the rear view mirror and realised under her hard shell what a caring person Faye was and started to think about how she would make a good mother. He made himself snap out of it as he kept driving.

"Where are we going?" Faye asked

"Where do you think?" Dean replied, looking in the rear view mirror again to see Sam's eyes closed, resting

"Bobby's going to be real happy to be dragged into this" Faye said

"Whether you like it or not Faye we're not safe anywhere, so we may as well go there" Dean said, "That's my baby as well as yours"

Faye looked up to see Dean looking at her in the rear view mirror and their eyes locked glances for a moment as she thought about the fact that Dean had just referred to it as 'my baby'. Their moment was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing and she reached for it quickly hoping that it was Jeb.

"Dammit" Faye said, seeing 'Lachlan' in the caller id. Faye hit the ignore button and put her phone away.

* * *

"You've GOT to be kidding me" Bobby said, staring at Faye sitting down on his couch in disbelief, "How many times have I told you what protection is!?"

"Yeah well I think it's a bit late for that Bobby" Dean said awkwardly

"Are you sure it's his!?" Bobby asked, looking back over at Faye

"If it wasn't his I wouldn't have celestial beings after me as well as demons" Faye replied

"That only required a yes or a no" Bobby said

"What do you want a paternity test?" Faye asked

"It wouldn't be such a bad idea!" Bobby replied

Faye looked down at the ground trying to contain her rage at the fact that she kept getting questioned

"Bobby..." Dean said

"Dean" Bobby said, "If you're going to go into this you may as well make sure it's yours"

"It's not just about protecting the baby Bobby it's about protecting HER!" Dean snapped getting frustrated

Faye looked up for a moment realising just how much Dean cared about her

"I should never have called you" Faye said, standing up

"Sit down!" Bobby yelled

Faye was about to yell back at Bobby when she felt a pain in her stomach, she put her hand on her belly and sat down quickly trying to breathe through it

"Faye" Dean said, rushing to her side

"Ahhhh" Faye groaned, sqeezing her eyelids shut and trying to push through it

"Water" Bobby said, motioning to Sam

Sam made his way to the kitchen, filled a glass with water and rushed back over to hand it to Faye

"What's happening?" Dean asked, not knowing what he should be doing

"Shutup Dean! Arggghhh!" Faye said through gritted teeth as she lay back and rubbed her stomach

"You need a doctor" Bobby said

"You need to shut the hell up" Faye said with her eyes still closed

"What can we do?" Sam asked

"Leave me alone" Faye replied

Bobby, Dean and Sam left the room and made their way over to Bobby's desk where Dean could keep an eye on Faye

"What the hell is wrong with you" Bobby said, turning his anger back onto Dean

"What now" Dean said frustrated

"Really boy? You felt right in the middle of the apocolypse it was a good idea to go and make a baby with Faye" Bobby said sarcastically

"Bobby I didn't plan this!" Dean said, trying to keep his voice down, "She wasn't meant to be able to get pregnant"

"Yeah and you ALWAYS wear protection" Sam said

"Are you kidding me!?" Dean said, wondering why Sam was all of a sudden joining in

"I'm just saying...I told you so" Sam stated, remembering all the times in the past he's warned Dean about using protection

"So what exactly is after her?" Bobby asked

"According to her everyone" Dean replied, "Heaven and Hell"

"Great" Bobby said

"Have you heard anything about Jeb?" Sam asked

"I've been looking up on him since we last met, I haven't heard any chatter about him" Bobby replied, "Lachlan on the other hand"

"Lachlan?" Dean asked

"He's been looking for Faye" Bobby replied, "Frantically apparently, what happened?"

"I don't know, she said he was helping her with...the baby" Dean said

"Feels weird don't it" Bobby said

"Yeah" Dean replied, still trying to process it

"Have you had a chance to talk to her properly?" Bobby asked

"No" Dean said

"Well Sam and I will try and get on top of this, go and talk to her" Bobby said

"YOU want me to talk to her?" Dean said

"No matter what she's done in the past Dean she is now the mother of your child...you need to make sure things are right with her if you're going to be protecting her" Bobby replied

"What about the apolcalypse?" Dean asked

"It isn't going anywhere" Bobby replied with a smirk

* * *

"Here" Dean said, putting a plate down in front of Faye with a hamburger on it

Faye sat up and sat forward, watching Dean sit down next to her

"I'm not hungry" Faye said

"Well the only thing I know about pregnancy is that you're eating for two now so...eat" Dean said

"What's the plan?" Faye asked, trying to change the subject

"I don't know, Bobby and Sam are going to figure it out" Dean replied, "Now eat"

"Bossing me around hasn't worked in the past Dean and it's not going to work now" Faye said, becoming angry again

"I'm not bossing you around but as long as you have my baby inside you I'm going to tell you to take care of it and yourself" Dean said seriously

"Alright" Faye said, seeing no point in arguing. She put her hand on her stomach again as she felt another pain

"And while we're at it if you're having pains you need to see a doctor" Dean said

"It's just stress...or he's taking up soccer" Faye said, opening her eyes quickly and looking away from Dean as she realised what she had just said

"He?" Dean asked almost in shock

"Yeah..." Faye replied, "Sorry I umm...I wasn't meant to tell you that"

"Why?" Dean asked, "Why wouldn't you want me to know"

"Because it's too early to ask" Faye said

"Ask what?" Dean asked again

"Dean..." Faye said

"Faye...it's my baby" Dean said, "That feels weird as hell to say but it's my baby"

"I was going to ask...going to say..." Faye said getting nervous, "I wanted to name him Johnny...after your dad"


End file.
